If I Was Human
by pikajow
Summary: Everything was perfect. But then he hit puberty. Inuyasha is forced into marriage after puberty, and his number one goal is to escape his fiance. His brother, Sesshomaru. (This has incest. If no like, don't read. Simple.)
1. Chapter 1

If I Was Human

An Inuyasha Mpreg Fanfic

Modern Day Setting

Summary: Everything was perfect. But then he hit puberty. Inuyasha is forced into marriage after puberty, and his number one goal is to escape his fiance. His brother, Sesshomaru.

Chapter 1

Silence.

Inuyasha was used to being stuck with silence. Silence had become his life.

He sat in the car with his father, his eyes looking outside to the many things that passed. They were heading home, his father having for once picked him up from school. Inuyasha had been happy to see him, but now he doubted his happiness.

"Inuyasha, I say this out of love."

Inuyasha looked to his father with a frown, his words sticking to his tongue. Telling him he couldn't see his friends anymore, that he was to be privately home schooled was not love.

"I'm months away from graduating," Inuyasha stated, his father looking to him for the first time since he picked him up.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, wanting to just walk the rest of the way home. They were only a couple of blocks away.

"In time Inuyasha, you will understand."

Inuyasha almost growled but held it back, clenching his hand into a fist.

If his mother was still alive, she wouldn't have agreed to this.

"And if I don't understand?" Inuyasha asked, his tone clipped despite his best efforts to not appear aggravated.

"The decision has already been made."

"It's my life!" Inuyasha barked, his temper getting the best of him. His father narrowed his eyes, Inuyasha panting through his nose as he waited for what he would do.

"Is there more you wish to say?"

Inuyasha knew he was being tested, but he couldn't help but say what he believed was right.

"You don't live my life, you don't understand anything! Being home schooled may be your brilliant plan to control me but I'm not like Sesshomaru! I'm not scared of you or your power!"

Inuyasha scowled after he released everything on his mind, his father silent for a long moment.

He nodded, Inuyasha going to open the door when their limo stopped in front of their home.

"Sesshomaru is not afraid of me. He is a loyal son. You happened to not be. Your mother gave you too much freedom."

Inuyasha looked to him sharply, narrowing his eyes.

"She let me live. You're asking me to die."

Inuyasha pushed open the door, getting out of the car. He slammed the door close, storming into their home.

"Welcome home young master Inuyasha," all off the maids lined up in waiting chimed together, Inuyasha growling in anger when he heard his father walk behind him.

"It starts tomorrow Inuyasha. You are not to leave this house."

Inuyasha jumped up into the air, landing on the balcony of his room.

"Never!" He yelled down at him, turning around and entering into his room.

Inutaisho sighed, looking down to the ground.

He was doing what he had to do.

"He hasn't noticed?" Inutaisho looked up to his first son, shaking his head. Everyone could smell it, the scent a sweetness that seemed to erode the senses. But, Inuyasha had yet to notice.

"I wonder... If this is best for him."

Sesshomaru remained stoic, but Inutaisho could see the frown barely tip his lips.

"It is what is best."

Inutaisho shook his head, looking to his son.

"It is not only his freedom I am taking."

Sesshomaru bowed, Inutaisho's eyes flashing red.

"I will do what you ask father."

:::+:::

"Who does he think he is?" Inuyasha grumbled as he talked to his friend Miroku over the phone, laying down on his bed. Miroku he felt could be the only one that could understand, having been taken out of school to be taught by monks.

It was a family tradition, and at first Miroku hated it. Now he found it as a scapegoat to not get arrested for the many girls he tried to sexually harass.

"He is your father, that is who he thinks he is," Miroku responded, Inuyasha rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Stop being literal. What should I do?" Inuyasha asked, a tad more calm now. Miroku sighed, Inuyasha not sure if it was a sigh of thought or defeat.

"Sneak out. That's what I did a few times when the training became too much."

Inuyasha frowned.

He had thought about sneaking out, but it wasn't like he could just walk across the lawn.

His house was a heavily guarded fortress, getting out wouldn't be easy.

"Where would I go?" Inuyasha asked, Miroku telling him to hold on for a second. Inuyasha sighed in annoyance, getting off his bed and standing up. He walked over to his window, looking out to the many guards walking around.

"Come over here, the monks went out for a burial. They'll be gone for a couple hours."

Inuyasha walked away from his window when a guard looked up, clenching his hand into a fist.

"I'll be over in ten, he did say my punishment started tomorrow."

Inuyasha hung up, putting his phone in his pocket. He went to his bathroom, brushing his hair back into a ponytail. He took a quick shower, discarding some of his scent.

He went to his closet, opening the large doors. He looked to the fire rat outfit his mother gave him, running his fingers over the material.

It was warm.

He changed into it, going over to his window. He looked down, seeing the guards were shifting posts. He waited till they separated to jump, landing in a tree. He tried to remain quiet as he held his breath, looking down to the guards that didn't seem to notice his presence.

So much for being superior demons.

Inuyasha jumped to the next tree, slowly advancing his way off his father's property. When he got to the last tree he jumped over the gate, landing on the street.

He was finally out.

He jumped from house to house across the neighborhood, heading to the shrine the monks were located in.

It was about twenty minutes away by car, but Inuyasha knew he could get there in fifteen.

He looked behind him when he heard a siren blare, the guards having finally realized he was gone. It was too soon though, he hadn't gone far enough yet.

He went off the trail, taking the long way around to the shrine.

He hoped he didn't get caught, the last thing he wanted to do was go back to that hell hole.

When Inuyasha finally got to the shrine it had been almost an hour, his body more tired than usual.

He panted as he landed on the shrine steps, looking up when he heard clapping.

"Took you long enough." Inuyasha snorted up at Miroku, walking the rest of the way up the stairs. Miroku pat his back, Inuyasha shrugging off his hand.

"What took you so long?" Miroku asked, Inuyasha rolling his eyes like it should have been obvious.

"My house is a fortress. They noticed I had left minutes after I passed by the gates." Inuyasha stopped walking for a second, panting softly as he tried to catch his breath.

"Took the long way?" Miroku asked, Inuyasha nodding his head. He was abnormally tired for some reason. He could usually run for hours and be perfectly fine.

He brushed the feeling off. It had been a while since he did so much.

"Is there any sake?" Inuyasha asked as he and Miroku walked into the shrine, Miroku nodding with a smile.

"There always is. All monks are pretty much alcoholics!" Inuyasha chuckled, Miroku leading him to his room.

"Do you think they'll search here?" Inuyasha asked, Miroku nodding as he poured some sake for him.

"They'll try. Full blood demons can't enter the temple. You were lucky to be born as half."

Inuyasha didn't think so. Being born a half breed was a burden. It had been two hundred years ago, and still was today.

Inuyasha took the cup of sake Miroku offered him, sipping it slowly, closing his eyes in bliss.

"I heard Shippo was also being taken out of school for fox demon training. And Kikyo for priestess training. The world's changing once again."

Inuyasha had to agree. Humans and demons had learned to live in peace, but there was always a human or demon that tried to start a war between the two.

Inuyasha wasn't so sure about anything, but there seemed to be more demon activity now. Demons were being called to kill demons, regular humans taught to be monks and priestesses to kill demons. It was beginning to become hectic once again.

Inuyasha knew though that if anything bad happened, tetsusaiga was waiting for his command.

"Yeah."

Inuyasha looked into his cup of sake, his vision blurring for merely a second.

He was so tired.

"It kind of sucks though. Your dad just wants to homeschool you?" Inuyasha shook away the haze over his mind, looking to Miroku.

"Yeah, it sucks. I don't even care about stupid school," Inuyasha grumbled, Miroku sipping some of his sake.

"After you finish school, home schooled or not, what do you plan on doing?" Miroku asked, Inuyasha smirking.

"I was thinking of asking Kagome to marry me."

Miroku spat out his sake, Inuyasha sending him a glare.

"Shut up monk!" Inuyasha barked, Miroku raising a hand as he coughed.

"Sorry!" He croaked, Inuyasha drinking the rest of his sake.

"I'm not making fun of you Inuyasha, just surprised me!" Inuyasha snorted, looking away from him.

He had been dating Kagome for two years now, the girl rather annoying when she wanted to be. But, Inuyasha had feelings for her, feelings he was still trying to decipher.

But he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his days with her.

It worried him though. She was human, there was no guarantee she would live forever. And that scared him.

Could he truly watch her die?

"I think you should, that would be better than staying with your father." Inuyasha nodded, grabbing the bottle of sake.

He frowned when his stomach ached with a sharp pain in his side, his hand tightening around the bottle.

"That old man is just an asshole," Inuyasha grumbled, pouring himself some more sake.

"Ever tried to understand his motives?" Inuyasha looked to Miroku sharply, narrowing his eyes.

"Whose side are you on?!" He barked, Miroku raising a hand.

"I don't choose sides Inuyasha, I try to understand."

Inuyasha sipped his sake, looking away from him.

"Stupid monk," he grumbled, Miroku taking the bottle from him to pour himself some more.

"I'm still in training technically, so I'm not a monk."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, relaxing back against the wall behind him.

Why would his dad do this?

"You are the son of the great Inutaisho, Inuyasha. It's no surprise if he wants something like this to be done."

Inuyasha looked to Miroku, starting to feel like he wasn't drunk enough.

"He already has Sesshomaru to control. The bastard would lick his boots if he asked." Inuyasha drank all of his sake pouring himself some more.

"He doesn't need me."

Did he?

Inuyasha stayed with Miroku for a couple more hours, leaving before the monks came back. He returned home, not seeing any guards on duty.

He was too drunk to care, jumping onto his balcony. He entered into his room just as the sun started to go down, stumbling towards the bathroom. He pushed open the door, falling down next to the toilet. He felt another sharp pain in his side, throwing up as he felt his body shift.

Stupid moon.

Stupid time.

Inuyasha grunted when he felt a pain in his chest, throwing up again. He slowly got to his feet, washing out his mouth.

He looked up to the mirror, seeing a person he didn't recognize.

It was a girl, Inuyasha touching the mirror.

He frowned when he felt something trickle down his thigh, wondering what was wrong. He looked down, raising an eyebrow at the breasts he just suddenly seemed to have.

He reached a hand into his pants, his member gone.

How much had he drank?

He undressed, looking at his body that seemed to have changed dramatically.

He had breasts, and a vagina?

Inuyasha chucked, wondering how he got so drunk.

He touched his thigh, bringing it up to his face.

Blood?

He stumbled into his room, looking to the door when it was opened.

"Inuyas-"

Sesshomaru stood in his doorway, his eyes roaming over his body.

Inuyasha stumbled back, his vision blurring before going black.

What was happening to him?


	2. Chapter 2: Prisoner of Life

Chapter 2

"Are you awake?" Inuyasha opened his eyes, a frown touching his lips when he saw a little girl. She looked familiar, dark black hair falling down her back. Her eyes were a dark brown, staring into his own curiously.

He stood up slowly, looking around. They stood in a flower garden, Inuyasha touching his fingers to a blooming flower.

"Do you remember me, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked back to the little girl, wondering how she knew his name.

"Where are we?" He asked, the little girl smiling. She kneeled down, picking a flower.

"It's mother's old garden." Inuyasha frowned in confusion, looking around.

It was...

Did he know this place?

"She used to always bring us here. At day, or night."

Inuyasha growled, tired of being confused.

"Who are you!" He barked in anger and confusion, the little girl standing up silently. Her hair color changed to a white like his own, her body growing in height.

She looked up, small dog ears shifting to the top of her head. Golden eyes stared back at him, her arm covering her breasts.

"You."

...

Inuyasha opened his eyes, groaning softly as his stomach ached. He turned onto his side, fisting his hand in the sheets. He felt nauseous, his entire body feeling sluggish.

He opened his eyes, looking around the dark room he was in. He couldn't smell where he was, couldn't see in the pitch darkness. He could tell this wasn't his room though, the bed was small, no visible windows anywhere.

He slowly sat up, touching his hand to his chest when it ached. He looked down, seeing breasts sat on his chest.

Had all of it not been a dream?

He frowned, touching a hand to his head. His ears were on the side of his head, he was human.

That explained why he couldn't see.

He got off the bed, keeping his hands outstretched as he tried to find something. He took ten steps before his hands touched a wall, Inuyasha's breathing speeding up as hope built in his chest.

He felt a switch beneath his fingers, turning it up. A lamp turned on, Inuyasha looking down to himself. He could see blood staining the kimono he wore, Inuyasha looking around the small room he was in.

He saw a door across the room, running over to it. He tried to open it, but it could be only opened on the other side. Inuyasha punched it, growing scared and angry.

"Let me out!" Inuyasha screamed, his voice far from the one he knew. He banged on the door, screaming out in anger.

"Dad you can't do this to me! Let me out!"

Inuyasha pounded his fists against the door till they bled, tears falling down his cheeks.

He hated this human body!

Why?!

Why couldn't he be just a little bit stronger?!

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha gasped at the sound of his father's voice, touching his hands to the door.

"Dad! Please let me out!" He urged, his father silent for a long time.

"Soon you'll understand."

Inuyasha banged on the door when he heard him walk away, not wanting him to leave him here.

"Dad! Dad! Let me out!"

He never did.

Inuyasha eventually gave up, putting his back against the door. He slid down to the ground, crying into his hands.

This human body he hated.

As a man he couldn't protect himself, and as a woman, he could do little but cry.

He was pitiful.

Being a half breed was a curse.

Inuyasha didn't know how long he sat there, just thinking.

Something had obviously gone terribly wrong for him to be like this. He usually was a man, but now he was a woman. He guessed he might have been a rare form of demon, one that could switch genders.

He might have been praised for this gift two hundred years ago, but this prison now was his only praise.

But, it all made sense now. His father did have a reason for his motives.

Inuyasha had a feeling he would create a prison for him. His father used to be a man he idolized and loved. Now, Inuyasha could see little he still cherished when it came to that man.

How long had his father known without telling him?

Inuyasha felt his body suddenly start to shift, closing his eyes.

It was morning, finally.

He would never let this happen again.

More time passed before a maid came, Inuyasha sitting on his bed as himself. He had a vagina now, along with his member.

The bleeding hadn't stopped.

She helped bathe him because he was weak from blood loss, giving him something to help contain the blood.

"It's called a tampon, you put it inside. You change it every few hours." Inuyasha just nodded, the maid putting a box of tampons on the bed after changing the sheets.

"I will bring you your breakfast shortly, young master."

Inuyasha nodded as he put on his shirt, looking down to the pants he wore.

He felt...

More normal.

"We will be having otaku with plain toast and milk this morning young master. It's there anything you want added?"

Inuyasha nodded, shifting his legs. The tampon felt weird, but it was better than nothing at all.

"Replace the milk with Jasmine tea. Add some chocolate shavings to the otaku."

"Yes young master," the maid replied with a bow, leaving the room.

Inuyasha sighed, sitting down on his clean bed. He rubbed his face, laying back slowly.

How long would he be stuck in here?

Did he want to leave?

He tried to take down the door but a barrier kept it up. Even as a half breed he was weak.

Kagome, when she was on her period, she wasn't locked away. Inuyasha had guessed by now that he was having a period, a normal girl thing. But his father locked him away like he was a disease.

When the maid came back she brought a clock, giving Inuyasha something to stare at besides the wall.

"Is there anything else you wish for young master?" The maid asked as she placed down his food next to him, Inuyasha closing his eyes.

His freedom.

"Books."

For four days and three nights he spent in his prison, reading books to distract himself from the truth of his life. Sometimes for long hours he would just stare at the time. There was nothing he wanted to do, nothing he wanted to see.

His father never came again, and that made him happy. He didn't want to hear his voice, didn't want to smell his scent.

He just wanted his freedom.

When the bleeding stopped he was taken from the room, led into a shower in a separate bathroom.

It was better than a bath.

He washed away everything, closing his eyes as he just let the burning water scorch his skin.

He was still trapped.

He dressed in a traditional Japanese outfit, his kimono white with blue designs. His hakama was all blue, the outfit not something he cared too much about.

He was led up a flight of stairs, led into the dojo he had seemed to grow up in. Before the peace treaty between their races, he was taught to fight, taught to kill in this room.

How much blood had he stained this dojo with?

His father sat down in the middle of the dojo, Sesshomaru sitting down next to him.

Inuyasha couldn't even look at them anymore.

He sat down a few feet from them, his eyes downcast.

"Inuyasha..."

He didn't look up, just closed his eyes.

"Just spit it out old man." His words couldn't even be said with heat.

"You are of age now, Inuyasha. I have taken it into my hands to choose your husband."

Inuyasha opened his eyes. His hand twitched, a familiar pulse coursing through his body.

Tetsusaiga.

"Husband?" He whispered, feeling another warm pulse. He looked up to his father, his eyes stoic.

"No."

"I'm not giving you a choice Inuyasha." Inuyasha outstretched his hand to the side, feeling another pulse.

"Then I won't spare you."

The wall suddenly fell, his father standing as tetsusaiga flew through the dojo, Inuyasha grabbing the hilt.

"I'm not Sesshomaru." Inuyasha slowly stood, pointing his blade at his father.

"I will not let you control me." His father frowned in displeasure, but Inuyasha could care less. He had a lot of time to think, it was funny now because he had actually thought to forgive him.

But, not anymore.

"I'm marrying Kagome. Not the bastard you think is best." Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru when he stood, knowing he might have to fight them both.

"I have chosen Sesshomaru, to be your husband." Inuyasha growled, wind howling around his blade.

"Never! Wind scar!" Inuyasha slashed down his sword, a bolt of light and wind tearing through the dojo.

Inuyasha blocked Sesshomaru's blade, narrowing his eyes. He jumped back, growling in anger.

"Inuyasha."

His eyes darted to his father, but he stayed forever alert of Sesshomaru's presence.

"Defeat Sesshomaru, and I'll let you marry who you wish. Lose, and you will marry who I have chosen."

Inuyasha growled, looking to Sesshomaru. As a child he had watched him fight, knew which way he would move before he did.

He may have had more power, but Inuyasha had knowledge on his side.

"Yes father."

Inuyasha raised his blade, correcting his form. Sesshomaru remained stoic, but he also changed his form. Inuyasha took in a deep breath, tightening his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Begin."

Inuyasha charged forward, watching Sesshomaru's every move, every little twitch. He ducked beneath his blade when he swung, slicing his stomach. Sesshomaru jumped back, Inuyasha rising up and facing him.

He had just cut his kimono, but that was a lot against Sesshomaru.

He had got careless.

"I underestimated you."

Inuyasha knew he would from the beginning. He had learned to get over his hate of humans, but he still loathed him.

Inuyasha still thought he was a stuck up asshole.

This time Sesshomaru charged forward, Inuyasha watching his every move. He blocked his attack, pushing down his sword. He pushed him away, twirling and bringing his sword down. Sesshomaru blocked it, Inuyasha jumping up.

"Wind scar!" The ground protested as his attack hurled towards Sesshomaru who raised his blade, slicing through thin air.

Inuyasha's eyes widened when he opened a portal, his wind scar sucked inside.

He had only seen him do that once, Inuyasha knowing now he would have to tread more carefully.

"Is that the best you can do?" Inuyasha growled, charging forward. He got to his knees, sliding beneath his blade. He sliced his leg, satisfied with the sound of metal cutting flesh.

He grunted when he felt his blade cut his shoulder, moving away quickly.

He panted as he touched a hand to his shoulder, looking at his fingers that came back with blood. He looked back to Sesshomaru, seeing blood stained his hakama.

He lowered his hand, growling softly as he lifted his blade.

"Not bad for a mut."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, ignoring the pain in his shoulder.

His eyes widened when Sesshomaru suddenly disappeared, Inuyasha growling as he closed his eyes.

Where was he?

Inuyasha heard a heartbeat.

Behind him!

He turned sharply and side stepped, intercepting Sesshomaru's blade. He grunted when he was pushed forward, turning around only to see he was gone.

He panted softly, closing his eyes.

Come on, where was he?!

Inuyasha gasped when he felt his presence, sidestepping his attack. He felt his blade scathe his cheek, grabbing it and spinning around, thrusting his sword forward.

He grunted when he was kicked back, falling down with a grunt. He went to get up but Sesshomaru was over him in a second, kicking away his blade and putting his blade to his throat.

Inuyasha panted in exhaustion, glaring up at Sesshomaru as he screamed in his mind.

No! No! No!

"Enough."

He got up when Sesshomaru moved away, both of them bowing to their father. Inuyasha clenched his hands into fists, wanting a rematch.

Of all people, why Sesshomaru?

"I have set the wedding for two weeks from now. I advise you two take the time to mingle."

With that his father left, Inuyasha straightening up. He got his sword, looking to Sesshomaru who sheathed his sword.

"You know what he wants Inuyasha." Inuyasha growled, not in the mood to think about it. He gasped when he was pinned against the wall by his throat, grabbing Sesshomaru's wrist as he tried to breath.

"I suggest you cooperate."

Inuyasha gasped for breath when he let him go, touching a hand to his throat.

With that Sesshomaru left, Inuyasha panting as he remained where he stood.

Why him?


	3. Chapter 3: Run As Fast As You Can

Chapter 3

Author's note: I think it would be kind of disappointing if a little chocolate killed a dog demon.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stood on the shrine steps, his eyes downcast as he panted.

"Miroku, I need your help."

Inuyasha looked up to Miroku, the temple blocking the light of the sun like a mountain.

"My father wants me to marry somebody else." Miroku looked around, grabbing his arm.

"Hurry and get inside, their meditating." Inuyasha followed him into his room, sitting down with a sigh.

"What do you mean he wants you to marry somebody else?" Miroku asked, Inuyasha leaning back against the wall.

"I'm a hermaphrodite." Miroku raised an eyebrow, Inuyasha growling at him when he looked down at his groin.

"Don't you even think about it!" Inuyasha growled, not having just snuck out to be molested by his friend. Miroku raised a hand, looking away.

"Sorry, just shocked me," he defended, Inuyasha relaxing back. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath.

"I hit puberty in demon years and had a period. Now my dad wants me to marry a man."

Miroku poured him some sake, Inuyasha opening his eyes when he touched the cup to his hand. Inuyasha slowly took it, sipping it slowly.

"I had thought he would let you choose. Isn't a woman good enough?" Miroku asked, Inuyasha looking to him.

"He has two sons. One could carry on the legacy. As a half demon, his legacy ends with me." Miroku frowned, Inuyasha able to tell he had connected the dots.

"He wants you to marry Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha nodded, sipping some more sake.

"If we did that, we would have a full blood with his legacy." Inuyasha drank the rest of the sake quickly, pouring himself some more.

He should have known.

Miroku sat back, wincing slightly.

"Marry your own brother? Wouldn't your kids be mutated?" Miroku asked, Inuyasha shaking his head no.

"It doesn't work that way for demons. If it did I would marry Kagome."

Miroku poured himself some sake, Inuyasha obviously able to tell he was taking this all in to the best of his ability.

"Can't you still marry Kagome? You two can runaway together, right?" Inuyasha wished it was that easy.

"They would hunt us down. The last thing I want her to go through is to have run all of her life."

Miroku looked down in understanding, Inuyasha sipping his sake. If only he could.

"What are you gonna do then?" Miroku asked, Inuyasha looking into his cup of sake.

He wanted to see Kagome... before he went back.

"There is no doubt I'll have to go back. But, for a couple of days, can I stay here?" Miroku smiled, nodding his head.

"Yeah, the monks don't come to my room. It is a lot to take in anyway." Inuyasha nodded, sipping the rest of his sake.

He wanted to see Kagome.

"I think you should go see Kagome. It might help." Inuyasha looked to Miroku, the monk easily reading him. He handed him back his cup, Miroku taking it.

"Go before they stop meditating." Inuyasha nodded, standing up and walking to the door. He stopped, his hand on the shoji.

"Thank you, Miroku."

"Is the men doggy being nice?"

Inuyasha turned to him and growled, raising his fist in warning.

"Shut up old monk!" He barked, leaving the room quickly. He left the temple, stopping on its steps. He looked down to the ground, breathing in deeply.

Not everyone would understand like he did. Just hearing he was marrying his brother would make most people turn away. Miroku though, he tried to understand everything, no matter how taboo.

Thank you monk.

Inuyasha jumped away, moving quickly. Kagome lived about fifteen minutes away, Inuyasha hoping she was home. He stayed away from his home, taking a slightly longer way.

When he got to her house he jumped onto her windowsill, smiling when he saw her doing her homework.

He knocked on the window, Kagome looking over. She looked surprised to see him, getting up and opening the window.

"Inuyasha where have you be-" Inuyasha kissed her after he jumped inside, Kagome gasping softly. Inuyasha slipped a hand into her hair, holding her close. He pulled away after what seemed forever, Kagome panting as she looked to him in disbelief.

"Is your mom home?" He asked, closing her window. She shook her head, Inuyasha kissing her again. He led her back to her bed, Kagome gasping when she fell onto it.

"Inuyasha..." She looked up to him in disbelief and love, Inuyasha kissing her cheek.

"I love you, Kagome." Kagome hugged him, Inuyasha closing his eyes. He felt a tear fall down his cheek, kissing her neck.

Would this be the last time he held her like this?

After their embrace clothing was discarded, Inuyasha doing what he knew he could never do again. He listened to every sound, smelt her sweet scent, touched the warmth of her skin.

All too soon it seemed to end.

They laid in bed together, her head resting on his chest, the blankets pulled over their bodies.

"Where did you go?" Kagome whispered, Inuyasha running his fingers through her hair.

"My dad..."

Inuyasha stopped, frowning up at the ceiling. Kagome rose up, looking to his face.

"Your dad what?" She asked, Inuyasha sighing softly. He told her everything, getting all of it off his chest. Kagome laid her head back on his chest, closing her eyes.

"It... I can't escape from it." Inuyasha put a hand to his face, rubbing his eyes.

If he could run, he would run forever.

But for Kagome, she deserved better.

"Shut up then." Inuyasha moved his hand away from his eyes, Kagome rising up and looking into his eyes.

"Till you decide to go back, visit me everyday." Inuyasha smiled, nodding once.

"Okay."

They laid together for a long moment, Inuyasha leaving once her mom came home.

He returned to the shrine, his entire body feeling exhausted yet wired. He took in a deep breath, looking over his shoulder.

He clenched his hand into a fist.

He would visit her, even after the marriage.

He snuck past the monks that were getting ready for dinner, sneaking into Miroku's room. He closed the shoji, turning around to see Miroku wasn't in the room.

He took a step forward, stopping when he saw a girl sitting in the corner. She was a maid from his father's home, Inuyasha able to tell from her clothing. He growled, the girl standing.

"What do you want?" He asked, the girl bowing.

"Young master Inuyasha, your father asks that you return home." Inuyasha growled, grabbing her arm and opening the shoji. He pushed her out, the girl looking to him.

"Tell him I'll return, but when I want to. Not a minute later, not a minute sooner."

He closed the shoji, turning away.

"Your fiance gives you two days." Inuyasha stopped, his ears twitching.

"He will come for you, if you do not come to him."

Inuyasha opened the shoji but the maid was already gone. He grit his teeth, closing the shoji again.

Sesshomaru the fucking bastard. Even with all of his power he couldn't enter the temple, but he knew he wouldn't hesitate to try and tear it down.

"Inuyasha your back?" He looked to Miroku that entered the room, walking away from him and towards the wall. He leaned against it, his eyes searching the ground like it would give him his answers.

"My brother is going to try and tear down the temple, in two days. For me." Miroku frowned, picking up the bottle of sake and taking a long swing. Inuyasha looked to him with a raised eyebrow in disbelief, never seeing him do such a thing.

Miroku pulled it away with a gasp, putting the back of his hand to his mouth. He looked to Inuyasha who just stared back, putting down the bottle.

"The shit I do for you." Inuyasha raised both eyebrows, the usual saint for once having a loose tongue.

"Alright, explain to me why he wants you so bad," Miroku ordered, Inuyasha shrugging.

"To please my father, he strives for nothing else," Inuyasha told him, Miroku shaking his head.

"What he plans on doing is too big for that." Miroku paced as he pondered, Inuyasha not even sure what he could possibly think about that wasn't that.

"Inuyasha, if it was just for your dad he would be more cautious. Bringing down a temple would ruin his reputation. I think he's..."

Miroku shook his head, Inuyasha growing frustrated. Why couldn't he just spit it out already?

"I think he's in musk." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

He had a little too much to drink.

"I know what you're thinking Inuyasha, I'm not drunk. I think you're releasing a pheromone," Miroku told him, Inuyasha crossing his arms over his chest.

He highly doubted that.

"I'm a half demon, my scent is offensive to full breeds," Inuyasha told him, Miroku raising a hand.

"That may be true but you two are the same species, if you give off the scent that your fertile, he's sure to respond."

Inuyasha frowned, wondering where Miroku was going with this.

"I'm a monk Inuyasha, I study demons," Miroku told him, Inuyasha nodding slowly.

"So he's sexually frustrated?" He asked, Miroku pouring some sake into a cup.

"That's one way to put it," he grumbled, Inuyasha smirking at the strangeness of it all.

Inuyasha found it a little funny his so called superior brother was sexually frustrated.

"I know this temple all over. The only way he could break it down is if he broke the barrier." Inuyasha frowned, looking around.

"There's a barrier?" He asked in confusion, Miroku nodding.

"It's been around this place for centuries, it keeps many of these monks alive. Some are older than you." Inuyasha frowned, Miroku handing him a cup of sake.

"I'll talk to the monks, see if there is anyway to bring down the temple. You rest, you need it."

Inuyasha nodded, leaning against the wall and drinking the sake. He hoped that he didn't have to go back.

For the first day Miroku went over the possibilities of the temple being torn down with the monks, going over the diagnostics with Inuyasha.

There was only a one percent chance, even if his father tried. Only tetsusaiga could, but Inuyasha had called it to his side once he thought of the possibility.

The second day, they waited. Inuyasha sat in a corner, his hands to his lips. He was nervous.

His father had surely known where he was, no doubt relying the information to Sesshomaru. He just hoped Kagome stayed safe.

Inuyasha stopped tapping his foot, his eyes widening.

Sesshomaru wasn't going to attack the temple.

He was going for Kagome.

Inuyasha stood up quickly, Miroku looking to him sharply.

"Is he here?" He asked, Inuyasha shaking his head.

"They had been watching me. They're not coming here, they're gonna target Kagome."

Inuyasha bolted out of the temple, gritting his teeth as he pushed himself to move faster.

He wouldn't let him hurt her!

He got to her house in ten minutes, panting as he looked through the window. She was still in there, doing something on her computer. He knocked on the glass, Kagome looking to him.

She rushed over, opening the window.

"Why didn't you come yesterday?" She asked, Inuyasha kissing her lips after hopping inside.

"Sesshomaru's coming after me, I was hiding from him, but I think he's coming after you." Kagome gasped, Inuyasha walking to the door. He stopped suddenly, seeing something in the garbage can.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called worriedly, Inuyasha leaning down and grabbing the small stick.

"When?"

The pregnancy test was positive, and since they had sex just two days ago, Inuyasha doubted that it was his.

"Oh my god," Kagome whispered, sitting down on her bed. Inuyasha dropped it back into the garbage can, looking to her.

"Who?" He asked, Kagome taking in a sharp breath.

"Kouga."

Inuyasha frowned in anger and confusion, Kagome standing up with tears in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to it just happened!" She gasped, Inuyasha looking down to the ground.

He had wanted to marry her...

"I loved you," he whispered, Kagome sitting back down on her bed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," she whispered, covering her face with her hands.

"Kagome, someone's here to see you." Inuyasha looked to her mother when she opened the door, Kagome looking up with a gasp.

Her mother frowned in confusion.

"What happened?"

Inuyasha was about to tell her, parting his lips.

Her mother suddenly fell, screaming as she was dragged down the steps. Inuyasha followed quickly, seeing a large dog looking creature had a hold on her ankle.

"Iron reaver, soul stealer!" He sliced the dog in half, grabbing Kagome's mother and putting her behind him.

"What was that!" She yelled, Inuyasha looking around for anymore.

"A hell hound."

He looked up when he heard Kagome scream, rushing outside when he heard glass break.

"I warned you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha growled at Sesshomaru, looking to the hellhounds that sat at his feet.

"What are you doing Sesshomaru?!" He yelled, seeing Kagome held down by one of the hellhounds. He looked back to Sesshomaru with anger, wanting to rip off his head. He grabbed the hilt of his sword, the hell hound on top of Kagome growling.

"Careful Inuyasha, you know how they react to aggression." Inuyasha lowered his hand when the hound growled at Kagome, it's teeth deadly close to her throat.

"How could you get father to summon them for you?" Inuyasha asked, staying still. One move and the hound would tear off her head.

"You are my mate Inuyasha, you should know by now he will let me do what I see fit to get you back."

Inuyasha grit his teeth, looking to Kagome when she whimpered softly.

"Come to me and I'll set her free." Inuyasha gulped, looking to Kagome. What she did didn't matter, he couldn't just let her die.

He took a step forward.

"Inuyasha don't! Just run!" Kagome screamed, Inuyasha grabbing the hilt of his sword when the hound wrapped its jaw around her neck. It didn't bite down though, Inuyasha slowly moving his hand away from his blade.

"Come, Inuyasha." He looked to Sesshomaru, slowly starting to walk towards him again.

"No, please run," Kagome whispered, Inuyasha looking to her. He stopped walking, Kagome looking into his eyes.

"I deserve this, Inuyasha. Please, just run." Inuyasha looked down to the ground, clenching his hands into fists.

Why couldn't he hate her?

Why couldn't he just let her die?

Inuyasha looked back to Sesshomaru, his body hesitating.

He couldn't do that to her. Not like this.

He walked the rest of the way to Sesshomaru, stopping in front of him.

"Descendit."

The hound got off her, Inuyasha looking to her as she slowly stood. She shook her head, Inuyasha looking away.

"Go away Kagome. Your mother needs you." She took a step towards him, Inuyasha looking to her with a growl.

"Go now you stupid wench!" He barked, Kagome running back to her house.

"I hope you've learned your lesson." Inuyasha gasped when he grabbed him by the throat, grabbing his wrist as he gasped for breath.

Sesshomaru kissed him suddenly, Inuyasha gasping in shock.

His eyelids slowly got heavy as he fought to breathe, Inuyasha going limp in his grasp as his vision went black.

No...


	4. Chapter 4: Oracle

Chapter 4

Author's note: A lot of people are hermaphrodite's and people don't know it. I would think, unless you look for it, you can't tell.

"You sleep a lot."

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly, blinking as the sun shone bright over him. He looked to the side, seeing a dandelion next to him. With every breath he took it seemed like it would fly away.

He slowly sat up, looking around him. The little girl sat down in the midst of the flowers, a daisy held in her hand. She rubbed the flower petals gently, her eyes downcast.

"Why do you sleep so much?" Inuyasha looked down to the flowers, running his fingers over a white petal.

He wondered if he should actually talk to her. She seemed to be just a figment of his imagination, a way to cope with all of this. But, since she was the only one there with him, he decided to speak.

"To escape."

The little girl hummed, looking up from the flower. She had black hair and brown eyes like before, the white hair and golden eyes gone for now.

"Why do you want to escape?" She asked, Inuyasha shrugging. There were a million reasons, but there was one that he believed in most.

"To be free. I don't want to be trapped."

The little girl stood up, dusting off her kimono.

"Then lets be free like the wind!" She ran off with her arms outstretched like a bird, Inuyasha watching her with a small smile.

Only if it was that easy.

...

Inuyasha woke up with a groan, his body feeling sluggish. He opened his eyes slowly, his ears twitching. He was the only one in the room at the moment, from what he could tell. He slowly sat up, touching his hand to his head when he got light headed.

Did Sesshomaru have to choke him like that?

He looked around the room, seeing he was in the library. He touched a hand to his neck, not feeling any bruises. He got off the couch he had been laying on, looking around.

In the library there was only one window, and it wasn't big enough for a person his size.

No wonder Sesshomaru put him in here.

Inuyasha was thinking of just breaking down the doors, but he could feel the barrier. He wouldn't be able to just walk out.

Inuyasha looked to the doors when it was opened, taking a step back when Sesshomaru entered. He growled at him, Sesshomaru just staring at him like he mattered no more than dust.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha took another step back, calling on tetsusaiga. He frowned when he didn't feel it, looking back to Sesshomaru.

"What have you done with tetsusaiga?" He snarled, Sesshomaru closing the doors.

"Nothing. I can't touch it. Father took it upon himself to wield it, until you learn to behave." Inuyasha frowned, taking another step back. If his father managed to make it only follow his commands, he was pretty much fucked.

Inuyasha growled in anger, Sesshomaru remaining still at the doors.

"I cannot mate you Inuyasha till after the wedding, but do not think I will hesitate to punish you."

Inuyasha grunted when he was punched suddenly, stumbling back a couple of steps. He touched a hand to his cheek, moving his jaw a little to make sure it wasn't damaged. He spit out some blood, looking back to Sesshomaru.

"If this is your idea of punishment, then we might as well play tag." He charged forward with a growl, aiming a punch to his face. Sesshomaru caught his blow, Inuyasha raising his leg and kicking his abdomen.

He yelped when he was thrown back, hitting a bookshelf. It was stronger than he was, staying standing up right. Inuyasha groaned softly, the shelves having dug into his back.

"You will submit, Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru with narrowed eyes, quickly getting to his feet.

"I'd sooner be stabbed." He jumped away when Sesshomaru darted towards him, landing on the couch. He jumped off from it when Sesshomaru's acidic whip raced towards him, gritting his teeth when he landed by the fireplace.

He needed a sword, he was no match to him with hand to hand combat. He looked to the fire place, grabbing one of the tools. It looked like a pitch fork, Inuyasha looking to Sesshomaru who unsheathed his sword.

"A female is submissive. You should learn your place, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha growled in anger, raising his pitchfork. If it could withstand the heat, it could withstand his blows.

"I submit to no one!" Inuyasha charged forward, Sesshomaru slicing his blade down. Inuyasha jumped over the bolt he sent at him, aiming the pitch fork at his shoulder. His acidic whip came forward, Inuyasha yelping when it grabbed his ankle.

He was slammed down onto the ground, grunting as the air was knocked out of him. He wouldn't stop there though, grabbing the whip and pulling Sesshomaru forward. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in surprise, Inuyasha raising his pitchfork and stabbing his shoulder.

He was released from the whip, Inuyasha moving away quickly. His hand and ankle burned but he ignored it, panting as he looked to Sesshomaru who stood in place, looking to the weapon that pierced his skin.

Inuyasha frowned when he pulled it out of his skin, dropping it to the floor. Blood stained his kimono heavily, Sesshomaru growling softly.

Inuyasha took another step back, his breaths coming out in harsh pants from the pain and exhaustion. He couldn't tell what Sesshomaru was going to do next. He just stood still, leaving Inuyasha with little lead way.

"A female belongs beneath her male." Inuyasha froze at the sound of his voice, his voice a deep growl that made his bones chatter. Inuyasha corrected his stance, preparing for anything.

"I'm not a fem-"

Inuyasha gasped when he was punched, flying back and hitting the wall. He gasped for the breath that left him, grunting when Sesshomaru grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up. His feet left the ground, Inuyasha gasping for breath as he grabbed his wrist.

"You will learn your place!" Sesshomaru glared at him with red eyes of fury, Inuyasha glaring back with defiance.

"I-I... be-belong t-to..." Inuyasha gasped as he tried to breathe, fighting to stay awake.

"N-Nobody!"

Inuyasha yelled out when he was slammed against the floor, Sesshomaru starting to tear off his clothing. Inuyasha tried to stop him, slashing his face and neck with his claws. Sesshomaru wouldn't stop though, not until he was mostly naked beneath him, Inuyasha growling when he pinned his arms above his head.

"This is where the female belongs," Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha arching with a gasp when he pushed a finger into his core. He wasn't wet so it burned, Inuyasha crying out when he pushed it deeper.

"Beneath her ma-"

Sesshomaru was kicked away, Inuyasha's eyes widening when he saw his father standing by him. He sat up, using what was left of his clothing to cover himself.

"You are not to touch him, before the wedding." Sesshomaru growled softly in anger, but his eyes turned golden once again.

"Leave us."

Sesshomaru stood, leaving at his father's demand. Inuyasha looked to his father when Sesshomaru closed the door, slowly getting to his feet. His father reached for him, but Inuyasha moved away.

"Don't touch me. It's because of you I'm stuck with that bastard." Inuyasha frowned when his father offered him his kimono, hesitant to take it at first.

But, standing with shreds of his pants to cover himself wasn't that exciting. He took it and wrapped it around himself, looking away from his father.

"Inuyasha, for what it is worth, I'm sorry." Inuyasha looked to his dad in disbelief, swallowing thickly. He followed his dad to his room, his open balcony now closed up.

"Why did you do this to me?" Inuyasha asked as he dressed into some more clothing in his closet, his father sitting on the bed facing the other way.

"You wouldn't understand. You're young and rebellious." Inuyasha snorted, coming out of his closet dressed in his fire rat outfit.

"Try me old man, nothing could be worse than what you're putting me through." His dad sighed, Inuyasha raising an eyebrow.

"Your mother, she loved you so much."

Inuyasha frowned in remembrance of her, looking away from his father.

"We had all knew you would have a possible defect, all half breeds do." Inuyasha's ears twitched, his eyes narrowing. His ears weren't that bad, a lot of people liked them.

"When you were born, you came to us as a human girl." Inuyasha frowned in confusion, rather sure his member was truly part of his body.

"You were born at night, and in the morning you were a half demon boy. We went to an oracle, and he told us you were a good omen. He couldn't decipher anything else."

Inuyasha was confused. He knew he was a tad less mutated than other half breeds, but he didn't know...

That little girl...

Had that really been him?

"For the first five years of your life, you would turn to a human girl at night, and half demon boy by day. But then suddenly it stopped. You stayed a half demon boy until the time of the new moon in which you turned into a human boy."

Inuyasha walked over to his desk, sitting down in his chair with a sigh.

"We took you to a second Oracle. She told us that when you hit puberty, you would become a woman. She told us my first born would be your only suitor, because with anyone else, your seed would be unsuccessful."

Inuyasha didn't want to believe in any of it. He knew he wasn't normal, but this just couldn't be possible.

"Sesshomaru, is he only doing this because you told him to?" Inuyasha asked, his father looking to him.

"At first, yes. But you are giving off the pheromones that you are fertile. He is being driven by his desires now."

Inuyasha stood, rubbing his face.

"Why? Why did you wait so long to tell me?" Inuyasha asked, his father looking away.

"Your mother wished for you not to know. She wanted you to live free."

Inuyasha turned away, wondering why he had to be born so fucked up.

"So you're just gonna let Sesshomaru do whatever he wants to me?" Inuyasha snapped, his father standing.

"The Oracle said you would fall in love with him!"

Inuyasha growled in anger, pointing at the door.

"I could never love that bastard!"

"Is it you can't or you won't?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, his father walking over to the door.

"I will make sure he does not touch you until the wedding. After that, I expect you to do what is asked of you."

Inuyasha watched him leave, throwing his chair across the room with a growl. He wanted to scream but refrained from doing so. He was a prideful half breed, he couldn't let something like this break him.

He turned around, looking up to the barred window. He walked up to it, touching a hand to the bars.

He was in his prison once again.

He looked around when he heard his phone ring, looking everywhere for it. He found it beneath his pillow, answering it just in time.

"Inuyasha?"

He sat down, sighing in relief at the sound of Miroku's voice.

"Miroku, it's worser than we thought."

Inuyasha told him everything he was just told, Miroku listening silently. Inuyasha held back tears as he talked about his fate.

All because of one Oracle.

"That... That is unfair, but understandable." Inuyasha frowned, wondering where in his words this made any sense.

"The first Oracle was a fluke, that I can tell. The second one though, it is most likely she is not wrong."

Inuyasha growled, looking away from the wall like Miroku was standing there.

"It's my life, I can choose my own path!" Inuyasha barked, Miroku humming softly.

"True, but Sesshomaru is the only one that can give you children. With anyone else, you might as well be sterile." Inuyasha frowned, not caring if he couldn't impregnate a woman. They could just adopt.

"What are you saying?" Inuyasha growled, Miroku quiet for a long moment.

"She said he could fertilize you. She never prophesied that you were meant to be with him forever."

Inuyasha looked down to the ground, touching a finger to his temple.

"I have to go, I have training. Inuyasha, take care."

Inuyasha hung up, looking at his phone. He wanted to escape. He didn't believe he could run away with Kagome anymore. Not after what she did.

He dialed her number, stopping just as he was about to press send. He didn't think he could talk to her either, pressing exit.

He decided to text her instead, looking at the keyboard for a long moment. He only managed to type one word.

 _'Bye.'_


	5. Chapter 5: Free For How Long

Chapter 5

"Do you like red or blue?" Inuyasha frowned in annoyance, looking to the wedding planner in front of him. She seemed to generally want his opinion, but Sesshomaru was the only one that answered.

Inuyasha didn't care.

He rubbed his eyes, standing up.

"Sit down Inuyasha," Sesshomaru ordered, Inuyasha looking to him with a scowl.

"Go fuck yourself old man," he hissed, Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes in warning. Inuyasha didn't care. If he wanted to hit him, Inuyasha wouldn't stop him, but he wouldn't submit either.

"Young master Inuyasha?" He looked to the wedding planner, narrowing his eyes in irritation. What did the old hag want?

"For the kimono, do you wish to pick out the design?" Inuyasha frowned, taking the papers she gave him.

He wasn't interested in his wedding, dreading it more than anything, but the designs did look nice.

They weren't too feminine, some of the designs more masculine than others. He stopped at one that was a pale white, red thin designs of the crescent moon decorating it. He raised it up, tilting his head in consideration. It actually looked nice.

"Do you have this kimono with you?" He turned the piece of paper to the old hag, the woman nodding before getting up and shuffling away in excitement.

Inuyasha wanted to tell her it wouldn't last.

"For one who loathes the day, you seem rather interested." Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru who leaned against the wall, his chair abandoned.

Yet he told him to sit down. What a fucking hypocrite.

"I'm not interested." Inuyasha tried not to growl it at him, turning away from him and dropping the pictures onto the table.

"You merely further lie to yourself," Sesshomaru replied, Inuyasha rolling his eyes as he sat down. He rubbed his temple, closing his eyes when his head started to throb.

He had started to get more headaches around Sesshomaru, the bastard's presence aggravating his already irritated nerves. Inuyasha sighed in fatigue, sitting back as he tried to relax his head. The wedding was only days away now, and though his father kept to his promise of protecting his virtue, Inuyasha found himself hiding most of the time.

He didn't want to be near Sesshomaru, not even now. He only came to this room because his father urged he take interest in his big day.

Why should he if he was just going to hell?

"Here we are!" The woman came back with the kimono, Inuyasha looking to it with boredom.

"It's made of the finest silk woven from a spiders web, though it is strong and elegant."

Inuyasha didn't care what the fuck it was made of.

"Do you wish to try it on?" The old hag asked, Inuyasha frowning as he looked to the kimono in her arms.

"No."

The old hag's usual smile faltered, Inuyasha looking away.

He didn't want to touch it.

"I insist young master, many women do n-"

Inuyasha growled in rage, sending the old hag a glare that left most people shaking in fear. She was no different.

"Do I look like a woman to you?" He growled at her, the old hag bowing.

"No, please forgive my words young master."

"Inuyasha, why so uptight?" Inuyasha's eyes darted to his father whom entered the room. He appeared nonchalant, but the tension in the room was thick enough to be cut with a butcher knife.

"I am not uptight!" He spat back, looking away from him with a short growl of irritation.

"She is here to help, treat her with respect." Inuyasha grumbled about how annoying he was, looking back to the kimono.

"I'll fucking try on the kimono," he growled, standing up and taking the kimono roughly, the old hag gasping at the sudden movement.

Anything to get away from these people.

"Thank you for attending in such short notice," Inutaisho thanked, the wedding planner bowing.

"Anything for an old friend."

Sesshomaru looked to where Inuyasha had gone into the bathroom, glaring at the door like it was supposed to open and show him what Inuyasha was doing inside. Inutaisho wasn't worried by his son's actions as of late. He didn't try to fullout try to molest Inuyasha, but his eyes said enough.

His demon wanted it, and the urge was so strong Sesshomaru felt the same way. This wouldn't be the first female he had, but Inuyasha was the only one he attempted to touch without being forced.

"Fuck," Inuyasha hissed from the bathroom, Sesshomaru taking a step towards the bathroom. The door wouldn't stand a chance.

"Sesshomaru, how about you answer Dila's first question." Sesshomaru looked to him, his eyes a little dazed as he took in a deep breath. Inutaisho had to admit the sweet scent Inuyasha gave off had intensified, but he knew Sesshomaru couldn't have him just yet.

"Red. Blue would not suit."

Inutaisho tried not to sigh in relief. At least he remembered the question, he wasn't too lost in his hunger.

They all looked to the bathroom door when it opened, Inuyasha walking out with a scowl. The kimono hugged him tight enough to notice his contours, but loose enough to leave some to the imagination. It reached all the way down to his feet, his hands clenched at his side's as he looked away from them.

The design did fit him, the red crescent moons decorating all over the dress matching his personality. In the middle of his kimono was a darkened crescent moon, the moon colored a blood red.

Inuyasha finally looked to them, the wedding designer covering her mouth with a gasp.

"You're beautiful," she commented dreamily, Inuyasha rolling his eyes.

"It's just a stupid kimono," he grumbled, his eyes shifting to Sesshomaru who took a step forward. Inuyasha turned away and went back into the bathroom quickly, locking the door.

"I believe that one is the one he wants," Inutaisho suggested, turning away with a yawn.

"Sesshomaru, control yourself."

He felt his eldest sons eyes dig into his back.

:::+:::

"I think it couldn't be that bad." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, wondering why he still talked to Miroku.

"I'm being forced to marry against my will, stuck with a horny bastard and an oblivious friend? Yeah, couldn't get any worse." Inuyasha laid down on his bed, sighing softly as he relaxed fully.

"I know Inuyasha, but things will only work badly if you allow them to," Miroku advised, Inuyasha taking a bite from the apple he took from the kitchen.

"My father wants grandkids. How do you think kids are made?" Inuyasha himself hadn't really bothered to think about the subject, until of course Sesshomaru tried to dominate him for the first time. He wasn't a flimsy bitch that would just give up, but he knew that if he didn't get away from Sesshomaru in time, bad things would happen.

Being relatively straight as a ruler, Inuyasha wasn't feeling to bright about the idea.

"You could always just adopt," Miroku suggested, Inuyasha rolling his eyes. Like Sesshomaru would actually settle for that.

"You try telling that to the bastard." Miroku sighed, obviously irritated by his constant complaining. But even though, he understood that was not an easy task, for any living creature.

"Would it be possible for you to come over?" Miroku asked, Inuyasha looking to his slightly ajar door.

"We'll see." Inuyasha hung up, slowly getting off his bed. He couldn't go through his balcony, but if Sesshomaru wasn't in his room, he could get through his.

It was a large risk for his freedom, especially since Sesshomaru proved he was stronger, but Inuyasha had to get out. He couldn't breathe in this place, couldn't even move without fearing what could possibly happen next.

He opened his door, looking around to make sure no one was there.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha jumped, having not even heard Sesshomaru. He looked to him with a frown, standing up straight and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Leaving my room asshole!" He barked, Sesshomaru moving closer. Inuyasha suddenly felt trapped, a feeling he hated.

"Get away from me asshole!" Inuyasha growled, slapping away the hand that grabbed his shirt. He knew what Sesshomaru was thinking and he wasn't having it.

"Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha looked to their father, Sesshomaru frowning in displeasure as he looked to their scowling father.

"Leave him be."

Sesshomaru growled, turning away and heading to the opposite area in which his room was located. Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief, looking to his father who was walking away.

He swallowed thickly.

He inched towards Sesshomaru's room, making sure no one noticed he was leaving to the area.

He managed to get to his room, closing his eyes for a second in prayer.

Please don't be in there. Please don't be in there!

Inuyasha opened the door fully, relaxing when he saw it was empty.

"Young master, may it not be rude if I ask why you are in here?" Inuyasha almost jumped three feet in the air, looking to the maid standing by the bathroom door.

He forced a small smile.

"Well, since I will marry him soon, I just kind of wanted to know him better." The maid blushed, her mind going into the gutter when he took off his shirt to become more convincing.

"Can I get some privacy while I prepare?" He asked, the maid bowing before quickly leaving. Inuyasha put back on his shirt once the door closed, rushing to the open balcony.

Freedom at last!

He looked around, grinning when he noticed most of the guards guarded his balcony.

How lucky he was.

He jumped out, landing in a tree. It felt so good to feel the leaves under his skin, to feel the rough bark on his feet.

He quickly left the property, heading towards the temple.

He never thought he had been missing the outdoors so much, breathing in the scents and scenery.

Yeah, this was where he belonged.

He was so happy he made it to the temple extra fast, greeted by a grinning Miroku.

"See you got out," he pointed out, Inuyasha taking in a deep breath.

"I was getting tired of being stuck in that place," Inuyasha grunted as he stretched, relaxing with a sigh.

"Fuck I'd be happy if I never had to go back," Inuyasha replied with a grin.

"Come inside, the monks are gone and there's more sake than I can drink!" Miroku exclaimed, Inuyasha grinning. He stopped at the sound of a growl.

"A bitch goes nowhere without her male." Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to Sesshomaru, most of the guards behind him. They couldn't pass by the steps due to the barrier, but Inuyasha was lucky to be close to the temple entrance.

"Oh god," Miroku breathed, Inuyasha growling back as he took a step closer to Miroku. He wouldn't go back now, not since he finally had his freedom.

"Go fuck yourself old man!" Inuyasha barked, Miroku grabbing his arm suddenly. He leaned close to his ear, Sesshomaru growling possessively.

"The monks would kill me if they see them here." Inuyasha knew Miroku would be in trouble, but he couldn't find the guts to go back to that life, to that miserable existence.

"Come here Inuyasha."

Inuyasha started to walk down the steps, his eyes narrowing in thought. He stopped on the last step, face to face with Sesshomaru.

He wouldn't go back to that. The Oracle, the prophecy meant nothing. He growled, not taking another step from his position.

"I'll never be yours, Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha nearly jumped when he punched the barrier, Sesshomaru growling in anger.

"Sesshomaru, calm down." Inuyasha looked to his father who came through the guards who all bowed, Inuyasha narrowing his eyes.

"Inuyasha," his father greeted, Inuyasha growling softly.

"Father."

He frowned when he unsheathed tetsusaiga, the blade glowing red.

"I will not count to three."

Inuyasha looked to Miroku who seemed he generally worried for his life.

Inuyasha grit his teeth in anger.

Why do all of his friends have to be targeted?

"Come now, Inuyasha. Or this sanctuary I will turn into dust."

Inuyasha threw a punch at his face. This was the first time he ever tried to stand up to his father like this.

He was tired of locked rooms, of the fear of Sesshomaru's lingering stare, the anger of not being able to choose. He knew he wanted a better life.

What he didn't know was that his action was what his father hoped for.

Inuyasha yelped when he grabbed his fist once it passed by the barrier, pulling him out and against his chest. It happened so fast Inuyasha barely had time to react, struggling against him with a loud growl.

His father looked to Miroku.

"I understand your good intentions monk, but from now on Inuyasha will not return here."

Inuyasha fought him as he dragged him away, Miroku running down the steps.

"Let me go!" Inuyasha yelled, Miroku stopped by the monks that suddenly came.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled, the monks pushing him back.

The barrier no longer separated them. Inuyasha was dragged all the way back home, thrown into the same room he was in during his period.

"Accept it now or later, Inuyasha. The path set out for you will not change."

Inuyasha flinched when his father slammed the door closed, looking to the ground.

Six more days.

Then he couldn't run anymore.

The thought made him sick.


	6. Chapter 6: Do You?

Chapter 6

He is a half demon.

 _'Mate.'_

Sesshomaru frowned at the demon inside him, his eyes closed as he stood in the shower, his claws close to digging into the wall.

 _'Fertile. Pups.'_

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, looking to the plain white wall. He shivered slightly, trying to push his demon back. He was trying hard to convince himself to not go to Inuyasha, his hands almost embedded in the wall to keep him there.

He's nothing but a poor ex-

 _'Why lie to yourself?'_

Sesshomaru tried not to growl, the urge unbearable. He wouldn't have to wait much longer now. Today was the day of the wedding, the few hours that ticked by aggravating him greatly. He wouldn't let his demon take control though, he would wait.

He slowly pulled his hands away from the wall, taking in a deep breath before turning off the spray of water. He opened the glass door, grabbing his towel before drying himself off, stepping out of the shower.

He wrapped the towel around his waist, walking out of the bathroom with brush in hand.

His father sat on the bed, his eyes looking to him calmly. Sesshomaru put his brush onto his dresser.

"Treat him gently Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru went to his closet, taking off his towel.

"Sesshomaru, I know what you are thinking. Try to remember that you are the first male he has taken." Sesshomaru put on some pants for now, his uniform sent to the chapel in waiting.

"The Oracle prophesied he will love me." Sesshomaru couldn't help but point out that little fact, his father frowning.

"He will not love you if you hurt him." Sesshomaru put on a shirt, grabbing his wet hair and pulling it out of his shirt.

"I will not hurt him. As much as you think."

His father stood with a small growl, Sesshomaru walking out of his closet to look him directly in the eyes.

"As easily as I gave him to you, is as easily as I can take him away." Sesshomaru felt his lips pull down into a light frown, bowing to his father. Inuyasha was his.

"Not a hair on his head will be harmed."

His father frowned, walking to his door. What he said before he left made Sesshomaru clench his hands into fists.

"Do not disappoint me, Sesshomaru."

He didn't intend to.

:::+:::

Inuyasha glared at the door that locked him in his prison, once again. He was tired of being locked away like a petulant child, Inuyasha knowing he was far from such an accusation.

It wasn't his fault he didn't like Sesshomaru, the man was a bastard since his birth. But now it's all supposed to switch around and they were supposed to be friends? He didn't even want to think of being mates.

He sighed as he laid down, looking to the clock. It was the day he was supposed to marry that bastard, Inuyasha looking away sharply from the clock with a growl.

The wedding was planned to start at two that afternoon, but at that moment it was seven in the morning.

Inuyasha wanted time to stop. He didn't want to go through this, not in the least. He sighed, closing his eyes.

He might as well take a nap.

It had been a while since he actually slept.

"Young master?"

Inuyasha didn't respond to the maid that called for him, pretending to be fast asleep. It was seven in the morning, they could wait.

"Young master it is time for you to get up. We have to get you ready for the wedding."

Inuyasha ignored her once again, not in the mood. He wanted to nap and that was it.

"Young master, please get up."

Inuyasha definitely did not get up. If she was too dense to realize that he wasn't going to get up, that was her problem.

He yelped when water was poured on him, bolting up and out of the bed. He was about to yell at the maid but stopped, narrowing his eyes at his father who held the bucket.

"Get up."

Inuyasha frowned, walking towards the door with a grumble of how annoying the old man was. The maid bowed before leading him to the shower, Inuyasha left alone to bathe.

He stood beneath the spray of water, his eyes closed and his ears against his head.

Why the bastard?

He didn't know much about Oracle's, or prophecies, or fate for that matter. It wasn't that he didn't believe in it, but it felt more like a way of forcing a burden on someone's shoulders.

How could he ever love that bastard?

Why was it only him that could supposedly impregnate him?

Why did he have to be born so fucked up?

If he had stayed a human girl, things wouldn't stay this way. The prophecy would have never been foretold, he wouldn't worry about who he would marry.

If he was human, he could have been free.

Inuyasha wiped his face, stepping out of the spray and slicking back his hair. He sighed, washing his body slowly, prolonging the time in which he had alone.

He didn't want to be near anybody at that moment. He wondered why he didn't just take the first plane out of the country, but he knew. Wherever he went, they would find him.

Inuyasha put on the fire rat outfit that sat out, closing his eyes as he dwelled in its warmth.

This felt like the only familiar thing around him. He was led upstairs, his father always beside him just incase he tried to bolt.

Inuyasha knew he couldn't escape now, but he planned on escaping after the wedding.

An entire house was prepared for him and Sesshomaru for the honeymoon, and after the wedding and ceremony, Inuyasha was supposed to wait there for him like a loyal dog.

He would escape before anyone noticed and leave for good.

His friends could protect themselves. He was sure Kouga would protect Kagome while he was gone.

He was led into a limo, Inuyasha sighing as he breathed in the leather. He relaxed back, closing his eyes.

He would corporate for now, but in time he would escape.

For almost an hour they drove, Inuyasha wondering if Sesshomaru had taken another limo.

He opened his eyes when the car stopped, looking to the temple just outside the limo.

It wasn't one like Miroku's, instead a demonic temple few even dared enter.

Inuyasha got out of the limo, breathing in deeply.

"You seem more relaxed." Inuyasha didn't look to his father when he spoke to him, slowly walking to the steps.

"You never gave me a choice."

Inuyasha entered the temple, but he could tell his father had never moved from his place. Inuyasha didn't care.

This would be the last time he talked to him.

Inuyasha looked around the temple after entering it, smiling softly at all of the things around him. The place was old, but looked new. A carving of the first demon to escape hell was carved on the ceiling, the walls decorated with pictures of the many demons in their true form.

It was beautiful.

Inuyasha was led into a room upstairs, sat down on a chair.

A woman tsked, touching a hand to his hair.

"So beautiful, yet so tangled."

Inuyasha grunted when she tried to run her fingers through his hair, accidentally tugging.

...

He was here.

Sesshomaru could smell Inuyasha as soon as he got out of the limo, his eyelids almost fluttering in bliss at his sweet scent.

 _'Mate.'_

Sesshomaru put a cap onto his demon, knowing it wasn't time for something like that. He followed a woman into the temple, led to the opposite wing of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru could smell their distance, wanting to close it badly.

He sat down when he was told to, his senses running amok angrily. Inuyasha was fertile, he could bear him pups.

He wanted him now.

 _'Go to him.'_

Sesshomaru almost got up, but he stopped himself.

Not yet.

 _'You torture us both.'_

Sesshomaru knew he was, but he had to. He couldn't go to Inuyasha just yet, couldn't indulge in what he really wanted to.

He had to keep his composure, had to not break under the pressure.

 _'Mate.'_

Sesshomaru growled, scaring the woman that trimmed his hair.

He shook his head mentally, closing his eyes.

He had to control himself.

"Have I upset you master?" The woman asked, Sesshomaru shading his head no.

"Continue."

He waited patiently for the woman to finish with his hair, his fisted hands neglecting to hide his inner struggle.

Inuyasha...

:::+:::

Inuyasha sneezed, groaning softly from the buildup of pressure behind his eyes.

"Do you feel sick young master?" Inuyasha didn't respond as she combed out the last strand of his hair, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Young master, I have something that can take it away." Inuyasha looked to the young woman, frowning in annoyance. His head started to throb so he nodded, the woman leaving his side.

Inuyasha sat back, closing his eyes.

Why did he feel terrible all of a sudden?

"Here." Inuyasha looked to the small case she had, a white powder inside.

He frowned in confusion.

Cocaine?

"It is my own personal mix of herbs. It helps with headache and fever." Inuyasha slowly took the case, taking off the cork.

"Do be careful young master, it's effects can be dramatic if too much is taken."

"Do I snort it?" Inuyasha asked, the woman nodding as she went through his hair again just incase it knotted up again.

"Yes, it has no taste. You could ingest it, but it works faster through the nose."

Inuyasha nodded once, pouring a little onto the back of his hand. He sniffed it lightly.

"Is it cocaine?" He asked, the woman frowning before shaking her head.

"No."

Inuyasha looked back to it, bringing his nose closer to it. He couldn't smell anything, it didn't seem that bad.

"You try it first, demonstrate how I should do it." The woman washed her hands before putting some powder onto her thumb, a much smaller amount than his own.

She plugged one nostril, snorting it quickly.

Inuyasha watched her, but she didn't act or seem any different. He looked back to it, frowning slightly.

He put the powder in some water instead, ingesting it. He couldn't taste any difference, Inuyasha relaxing back after he drank all of the water.

He didn't feel any different.

His head still hurt.

"Give it time, young master."

Inuyasha nodded, rubbing his eyes before looking to the clock.

It was already eleven.

Time was moving faster than he had hoped for.

"How long before it kicks in?" He asked, the woman humming softly. It had already seemed to kick in for her.

"An hour or so. It has to go through your blood, it will take time young master." Inuyasha grunted softly, the woman turning his seat around so he could see his reflection.

His hair was pinned up in a half ponytail, his bangs brushed down more to frame his face.

He looked okay he guessed.

He stood up, scowling at the blush she held in her hand.

"No make up," he growled, the woman putting it down without argument.

At least the powder made her less talkative. He was tired of hearing what he had to do or wear.

"Please come with me."

For nearly two hours they fixed anything he didn't like about his kimono, loosening it a little bit when it proved to be a little tight.

"Forgive me for prying young master, but why is it you do not fancy master Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha frowned, looking down to her.

He couldn't just tell her it was because he was taking away his freedom. Instead he sighed, wondering how many people knew he constantly tried to escape.

"I do not like him."

The headache that seemed to ease away came back suddenly, Inuyasha sighing in annoyance.

"What is there not to like, if you do not mind me asking young master?"

Inuyasha was tired of her voice.

"Shut up."

Everything he hated about that man.

The woman spoke no more about Sesshomaru, only asking of his opinion when she fixed something.

He looked to the clock.

It was almost two.

He was led out of his room, his head starting to feel a little fuzzy as he met his father at the temple entrance. His father looked over his attire and hair, grinning wide with pride.

"You look beautiful."

Inuyasha didn't respond, his mind not able to catch up with his words.

Was the powder finally starting to kick in?

Inuyasha looked up when the mass hall doors opened, the entire room packed with people who all stood.

Nobles, family, rich and poor all there to see him wed. Inuyasha almost laughed for some reason.

Inuyasha would have felt nervous, but at that moment he couldn't fathom what the feeling was.

He looked to the end of the aisle, his eyes landing on Sesshomaru. He blinked a few times as his father led him down the aisle, his legs feeling weak.

Had he taken too much?

He walked and acted normally despite his struggle, stopping at Sesshomaru's side, his father letting go of his hand.

Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru.

Of all people, why this man?


	7. Chapter 7: Rain Check

Chapter 7

Inuyasha looked around the room he was led into, the second ceremony coming to an end. Inuyasha was the first to leave, a maid taking him away from the blaring crowds.

The first ceremony was a blur to him due to his fuzzy brain, mostly colors and vain words.

He kept up it seemed, since no one pointed out his odd behaviour. He remembered only saying "I do," and feeling Sesshomaru's hands tighten around his.

He remembered some of the second ceremony, the first part of it a blur. He remembered drinking some sake, a woman he didn't know standing next to him. She was blabbering on and on, Inuyasha laughing every now and then at her jokes.

He remembered pouring himself some more sake, the woman touching his shoulder.

"I heard you were against the marriage. You seem so free now, what is the change?"

Inuyasha didn't have an answer for her then, and he didn't now. He just felt so good, everything just beyond amazing.

Every touch was bliss, every sound electric.

He no longer felt weak or dizzy even though the world spun around him, a permanent smile on his lips. He let himself be pulled from person to person, talking non-stop until someone else craved his attention.

It was obvious to him he had taken too much of the powder, but he liked the feeling.

It was...

Perfect.

He felt free, felt like he could spread his wings beyond any obstacle and fly away.

The only thing keeping him there was Sesshomaru, whose eyes dug into his back.

"Young master!" The maid gasped when he fell onto the bed, Inuyasha chuckling madly as his body felt weightless.

"Young master, I need to get you ready," the maid urged, Inuyasha slowly sitting up. He looked to the maid with a smile, making her blush.

"Why so uptight?" He asked, the maid looking away with a blush.

"I need you to stand young master." Inuyasha did, feeling himself waver ever so slightly when he got a little dizzy.

The maid got out a dress, Inuyasha looking to it with a raised eyebrow, sitting down when his legs got weak.

"Young mast-"

"I'll do it myself," he told her, the maid placing it on the bed. She bowed before leaving, Inuyasha picking up the garment. It was practically see through it seemed, the lilac colored kimono short, leaving little to the imagination.

It was... Provocative, if that word could even be used. It was something for a woman, and Inuyasha knew he was not a woman at heart.

He decided not to put it on, not liking it. He put it on the ground like it hardly mattered, walking to the open balcony.

Wasn't he supposed to leave now?

Inuyasha looked up to the stars that decided to come out that night, sighing softly in bliss. The usually dark sky was brightened by the full moon, stars creating pictures ask over the black canvas.

He didn't really feel like leaving at that moment, just wanted to gaze at the stars. He didn't care what awaited him, it all felt perfect. He couldn't have been happier at this moment.

He felt a hand on his hip. Inuyasha almost jumped but stopped himself, looking over his shoulder to Sesshomaru. He could see the thoughts in his eyes, wondering now if he should leave at his hungry stare. He tensed slightly when Sesshomaru touched a hand to his face, turning his head away from his hand.

The feeling did not bring him bliss. It was so gentle it made his toes curl, butterflies swirling in his stomach.

He had thought he would be more violent with how hungry his eyes were. He looked like he wanted to devour his soul, yet he touched him like his soul was a treasure.

It was confusing Inuyasha, and his current high wasn't helping.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha shivered when he whispered his name against his neck, the sound electric. The feeling of his warmth breath on the back of his neck was bliss, Inuyasha biting his bottom lip.

He gasped when Sesshomaru turned him around suddenly, his nose going straight to his neck. Inuyasha tilted his head back with a small whimper as Sesshomaru's nose trailed up to his jaw, gripping the railing behind him.

Utter bliss.

"A bitch is submissive." Inuyasha gasped sharply when he tore his obi, Sesshomaru tearing the many layers of clothing off his body. Inuyasha tried to stop him at first, the feeling foreign, not blissful.

"No," Inuyasha panted, Sesshomaru licking his neck. Inuyasha felt his legs get weak, the touch bringing not bliss, but a delicious pleasure.

Inuyasha gasped when what remained of his clothing was torn open, exposing his body to Sesshomaru.

"A bitch pleases her mate." Inuyasha gasped when Sesshomaru pulled him close, what remained of his clothing hanging on his arms and over his lower back.

"A bitch is loyal to her mate."

Inuyasha gasped when Sesshomaru picked him up suddenly, grunting softly when he was dropped on the bed.

He touched a hand to Sesshomaru's chest when he laid over him, the feeling of bliss slowly waning.

"Wait," he panted, Sesshomaru sliding his hand between his legs. Inuyasha grabbed his wrist when he touched his skin, biting his lip when Sesshomaru touched his core. He was wet, but even so, Inuyasha felt like it was all moving too fast.

His head was starting to spin, his body shaking slightly.

Was this...

Was he afraid?

Inuyasha let go of Sesshomaru's wrist when he moved his hand away, rising up and taking off what remained of his wedding kimono when it started to cling to him from sweat.

He gasped when Sesshomaru kissed him suddenly, the kiss as hungry as his eyes. Inuyasha almost couldn't keep up, moaning as Sesshomaru's hands ran up his chest.

The feeling of bliss was back, Inuyasha spreading his legs, letting Sesshomaru rest between them.

At that moment, it didn't matter who it was. The feelings of bliss and pleasure making his world spin.

Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss to breath, panting heavily as he tried to gain some control of his body. He wanted more of everything, pushing his body against Sesshomaru in need of bliss and pleasure.

Sesshomaru wasn't as patient, kissing his neck, sucking on the exposed skin there.

Inuyasha raked his claws down his back and tore his clothing, a small moan escaping his lips.

Sesshomaru let go after a long second, kissing down to his chest. Inuyasha arched against him when he took a nipple between his lips, raking his claws up to his hair. He fisted two large handfuls, biting his bottom lip with a whimper.

He thought Sesshomaru would be a lot more rougher than this. He definitely wasn't complaining, the semi slow pace giving him some time to breathe.

He raised his knees when he started to kiss lower, Inuyasha's eyes rolling closed as he licked his lips.

"Don't stop."

Inuyasha had panted the words, his voice weak and his heart screaming to be let out of his chest. He couldn't breathe, his hands leaving Sesshomaru's hair and gripping the sheets.

Sesshomaru kissed his belly button, Inuyasha feeling pleasure warm his stomach.

Sesshomaru didn't know what made Inuyasha so willing, but he wasn't prepared to stop. He bypassed his member and balls, looking to the leaking core in front of him.

'Fertile.'

Sesshomaru kissed his inner thigh, Inuyasha shifting his hips with a groan as his hair tickled his skin. Sesshomaru delved in for a taste, Inuyasha arching with a moan.

Inuyasha tasted sweet, not overly salty like the other women he had tasted. Sesshomaru grabbed his thighs, Inuyasha moaning at every pass off his tongue against his skin.

Inuyasha arched against him, his eyes closed as Sesshomaru slowly brought him to a state of bliss. He bit his lip when Sesshomaru groaned against his flesh, sliding a hand into his hair.

His other regions felt neglected so Inuyasha paid attention to them, his hand slowly stroking himself as he let Sesshomaru go at his pen pace between his legs.

"Right there," Inuyasha hissed, warmth pooling into his stomach. He started moving his hand faster, heavy pants escaping his lips as he neared his release.

"Don't stop," Inuyasha whispered, arching with a moan when Sesshomaru became more feral.

In seconds his body snapped.

"Sesshom-Sessh... Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha arched with a scream of his name, Sesshomaru feeling liquid warmth gush onto his tongue.

His member also released, Inuyasha taking his hand away with a small groan.

Sesshomaru quickly stripped off his clothing, Inuyasha panting softly as he stared off into space.

Sesshomaru rested between his shaking legs, Inuyasha looking to him like he just realized he was there.

Sesshomaru put a hand over Inuyasha's mouth, the hanyou reaching up to remove his hand with a look of confusion. Inuyasha tensed when Sesshomaru lined himself up, shaking his head frantically.

Sesshomaru could tell Inuyasha was feeling virgin fear, his hand not leaving his mouth as he spoke.

"It'll only hurt this time," he tried to soothe, Inuyasha trying to push him away.

Sesshomaru thrusted inside suddenly, Inuyasha arching with a small scream that ended in a whimper. Sesshomaru licked away his tears, his claws sinking into his thigh.

 _'Now.'_

Sesshomaru started to move, Inuyasha gasping each time he thrusted into his body.

 _'Mate. Pups.'_

Sesshomaru slowly lost control, removing his hand from Inuyasha's lips and kissing him with a growl. Inuyasha grabbed onto his shoulders, his claws sinking into his flesh.

Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss, gasping and grunting each time he entered him. It had hurt, but the pain slowly faded, the pleasurable bliss replacing it.

He could feel Sesshomaru was moving faster and harder by the minute, loud grunting growls echoing in his throat. Inuyasha held onto him tighter, closing his eyes as he felt him start to hurt him. He was gripping his hips too tight, the small jolts of pain making the bliss dull.

"Sessh..."

Inuyasha grabbed his wrists, Sesshomaru suddenly grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head. Inuyasha gasped when he started to move faster, his legs shaking from the force and the bed frame starting to tap the wall loudly.

"A bitch belongs like this," Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha arching with a moan when he emphasized it with a hard thrust. Bliss was flooding back and Inuyasha was in a land of his own, the pleasure and heat making him sweat.

"A bitch belongs beneath her male, submissive and willing." Inuyasha whimpered when he grabbed a handful of his hair, his wrists held down by one hand.

"Just like this," Sesshomaru groaned, Inuyasha arching when he touched his nose to his neck. The coldness of his skin made goosebumps blister all over his body, Inuyasha groaning softly as he started to thrust his hips down against Sesshomaru's pistoning hips. Inuyasha moaned when he bit down against his neck, Sesshomaru growling around his flesh. Inuyasha finally started to feel the heat build up in his stomach, his thighs starting to shake.

"Right there," Inuyasha whispered, his breath leaving him in heavy pants. He sank his fingers into his palms, his member slowly building back up. He was gushing wetness from his core, the slick sounds making him blush.

Inuyasha groaned when Sesshomaru licked his way down to his nipples, Inuyasha moaning when he sucked on his nipple. His neck hurt, Inuyasha feeling the blood flow down his skin. So much bliss ran through him, Inuyasha feeling his body slowly get overwhelmed.

He started to moan and gasp loudly, his eyes barely able to open. He could feel his orgasm grow higher, Sesshomaru becoming more violent. He pulled his hair roughly, his claws digging into his skin. He bit him everywhere, Inuyasha hissing from the sharp burn.

He bit his lip a little too hard, Inuyasha tasting the blood. That was enough to bring him over the edge.

Inuyasha arched when Sesshomaru thrusted in and stayed, a scream of pleasure escaping his throat.

Sesshomaru growled loudly, Inuyasha gasping as he slowly came down from his orgasmic high. Sesshomaru pulled out before falling next to Inuyasha, panting as he came down from his high.

 _'Pups.'_

Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha when he slowly sat up, sitting up and kissing his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked, Inuyasha looking to him with a frown.

"My thighs were sore." Sesshomaru smirked slightly, Inuyasha looking away. Sesshomaru touched Inuyasha's chest, Inuyasha tensing slightly.

"I'll make it better."

Author's note: I'm sick. All I don't have right now is a fever.


	8. Chapter 8: Mine

Chapter 8

Inuyasha opened his eyes at the sound of humming, covering his eyes at the sudden light that assaulted him.

"I was wondering when you would wake up." Inuyasha frowned at the sound of a voice he only heard once, slowly uncovering his eyes. The female version of himself sat next to him, weaving some flowers together as she hummed softly.

He slowly sat up, shaking his head lightly. He felt a little dizzy.

"Why are you this way now?" He asked as he rubbed his temple, looking down to a daisy that pushed against foot.

"We have reached full maturity now. It is possible for us to bare pups." Inuyasha frowned, looking to his female version. He would have not recognized her if it wasn't for the ears, her facial features different from his own.

"You know, when mother planted this garden, she had hoped that we would live long enough to see it."

Inuyasha looked away, looking to the daisy.

She started to hum again, Inuyasha closing his eyes.

...

Inuyasha woke with a moan, something hot and moist lapping at his skin between his legs. He arched with a small whimper, reaching down and grabbing silk.

He opened his eyes slowly, confusion running amok in his mind when he saw a ceiling he hadn't before. He shivered with a moan when he came close to release, raising up with one elbow and looking down.

Inuyasha froze.

What he grabbed wasn't silk, but actually white hair, connected to a head that rested between his thighs.

Inuyasha pulled away suddenly in fright and disgust, getting off the bed quickly. His arousal was doused quickly, Inuyasha panting as he looked to Sesshomaru who was glaring at him with hunger.

Inuyasha swallowed thickly.

What the hell was going on?!

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Inuyasha barked, his anger rising up tenfold. Sesshomaru slowly got off the bed in all of his naked glory, Inuyasha taking a step back.

"Have you forgotten already?"

Inuyasha was confused, unable to really remember what had happened the night before. The last thing he remembered...

Was...

Inuyasha became pale.

Saying "I do" at the wedding. Inuyasha took another step back, feeling pain jolt in his thighs. All of his memory came flashing back, Inuyasha touching a hand to his neck. He hissed at the sharp prick of pain, taking his hand away. On his fingers were specks of blood, Inuyasha clenching his hands into fists.

He had been marked.

Inuyasha looked back to Sesshomaru, growling softly in anger. The woman had drugged him, Inuyasha disgusted with the things he did while under its influence.

"Your mine, Inuyasha." Inuyasha yelped when he was suddenly grabbed, flipped onto the bed. He tried to get away but Sesshomaru held him down, Inuyasha struggling beneath him.

"Get off of me!" He barked, Sesshomaru covering his lips with a hand. Inuyasha struggled till he couldn't anymore, ending his fight with a muffled scream of defeat.

He glared at Sesshomaru, panting through his nose in anger and fear. Though he would never admit he was afraid, Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder what Sesshomaru would do to him.

"You are mine, Inuyasha. Nothing will change that." Inuyasha closed his eyes when he felt a heat near his core, trying to close his thighs. Sesshomaru was already between them though, Inuyasha gritting his teeth when Sesshomaru moved his head to the side, his tongue traveling over his mark.

"Just enjoy it." Inuyasha looked to him from the corner of his vision with a glare, not wanting to enjoy anything with this man.

"I suggest you realise I've already had you once Inuyasha." Inuyasha closed his eyes when he lined himself up, shivering in fear.

"I expect you to give yourself to me, every time I crave it."

Inuyasha frowned behind his hand, suddenly remembering what his female version told him.

He could get pregnant now.

His struggles bursted anew, Inuyasha trying to get away from him so that wouldn't happen. He wouldn't allow something like that, he wouldn't let it happen over his dead body.

Inuyasha growled behind his hand, trying to push him away with his legs. Suddenly there was a heat inside him, Inuyasha stopping with a gasp. His toes curled, his legs tightening around Sesshomaru's waist.

Sesshomaru growled softly, Inuyasha tensed below him with his eyebrows furrowed in shock.

Sesshomaru removed his hand from his mouth, Inuyasha gasping when he grinded against him.

Inuyasha knew he should fight, should struggle and run away. But with the throbbing heat inside him, he didn't feel pain. It shocked him because he felt pleasure. Why was he fighting so hard anyway?

Inuyasha shook away the thought, telling himself to snap out of it. The pleasure wasn't worth having the bastard's kids!

But, it felt better then when he was in Kagome. It just felt so right, so good. Inuyasha sank his claws into his palms when Sesshomaru started to lightly thrust into him, holding back his moan as his member slowly built back up.

Pups.

Inuyasha frowned at the thought, struggling lightly as he tried to get him to stop thrusting. He was a proud half demon, he couldn't let himself be reduced to this!

If he was human...

Would he actually let this happen?

Inuyasha grit his teeth when he sped up, his legs hooking around his waist.

Wait, what was he doing?

"A good bitch submits," Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha opening his eyes with a frown.

"I'm not your bitch," he grit out, Sesshomaru leaning down next to his perked ear.

"Then I'll call you my wife." Inuyasha gasped when he pulled out, his entire body released from his prison.

"My wife will submit." Inuyasha looked to him with a glare, slowly sitting up. Sesshomaru pushed him back down, Inuyasha covering his core when Sesshomaru spread his legs wide.

"I'm not yours," Inuyasha growled, Sesshomaru grabbing his wrists, pinning his arms down to his side's. Inuyasha tried to kick him away when he kissed his stomach, Inuyasha disgusted by his lips on him.

"Mine." Sesshomaru had growled it like an angry dog, Inuyasha arching when his tongue lapped at his core. He bit back a moan, ordering himself to not enjoy it. Inuyasha couldn't help it though.

If it had hurt, or truly disgusted him, he would have fought with his life. But this feeling wasn't disgust or pain. It was pure pleasure, and Inuyasha was just any other warm blooded creature.

But...

Was the possibility of pups worth this?

He moaned when Sesshomaru grabbed his thighs, placing his tongue more firmly against his body.

Inuyasha arched against him, his eyes closing as he let the pleasure carry him away.

Maybe just this once...

There was always the possibility he wasn't fully fertile yet, right?

Inuyasha grabbed a handful of Sesshomaru's hair, pushing him closer to his body. He wanted to feel this pleasure, needed it. He moaned when Sesshomaru touched a hand to his chest, his sharp claws playing with his nipples and sending jolts of pleasure down his spine.

Sesshomaru pulled away, Inuyasha accepting his kiss with a moan. He felt him line himself up, Inuyasha wanting it badly. He pried open Sesshomaru's lips, delving his tongue into his mouth with a moan. Sesshomaru pushed inside his body, groaning as he started to thrust quickly.

Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss, moaning loudly as he pushed his hips down against Sesshomaru's inward thrusts.

"Right there," he panted, Sesshomaru grunting with each thrust into his body. Inuyasha sank his claws into his back, leaning up and biting Sesshomaru's bottom lip with a moan.

"Harder," he panted against his bleeding lip, licking away the blood. Sesshomaru kissed him ferociously, his hips moving faster and harder.

The bed frame started tapping against the wall, Inuyasha moaning into Sesshomaru's mouth as he took everything he gave him.

He pulled away to breathe, gasping when he kissed his neck. He nibbled on the skin, Inuyasha moaning when he thrusted in hard. The bed frame slammed against the wall, Inuyasha almost screaming when he became brutal with his thrusts.

"Don't stop!" Inuyasha whimpered, his body trying to soak up everything frantically, sweat covering his entire body, mixing with Sesshomaru's.

Inuyasha opened his eyes to a mere squint, seeing Sesshomaru's face mere inches from his own. His eyes were closed as he concentrated, his teeth bared as he grunted and growled with every thrust.

Inuyasha felt warmth pool into his stomach, closing his eyes as he dragged his claws down Sesshomaru's back.

"Don't stop!" He gasped, Sesshomaru growling louder as he used some of his inhuman strength to fuck him into the mattress.

Inuyasha arched with a scream, his entire body releasing with a blast of sparks. Sesshomaru roared above him, Inuyasha feeling his warmth spill inside him.

After a second round Sesshomaru went to sleep, Inuyasha looking to the clock. It was barely turning six in the morning.

When had he woken up?

Inuyasha slowly got out of bed, his thighs and pelvis aching. He stumbled at first but corrected himself, walking out of the room.

He went into the bathroom, his eyes downcast. He turned on the light, looking at his reflection. He was covered in bruises and marks, dried up blood in some places from where he bit too hard. But, Inuyasha had enjoyed all of it.

What the hell had he done?

He turned on the water in the shower, stepping inside even though it was cold at first. He wiped the many fluids off of his body, his movements slow as he thought.

What had came over him? Why did he do something so stupid?

He still hated Sesshomaru, there was no doubt about that. Good sex didn't mean Inuyasha would fall in love.

It was pleasant, for lack of a better word.

It couldn't make up for the fact that he treated him terribly most of his life. He had only been a burden to him, an impure chain of the bloodline. But once he became part female, Sesshomaru suddenly thinks things could work out like this?

Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair, turning off the shower and turning on the bath. He sat down, bringing his legs to his chest.

What if the Oracle was wrong?

Inuyasha frowned, turning off the water when it almost overflowed in the tub. He slid down further into the water, his eyes becoming lidded with thought. He reached between his legs, wincing slightly at the soreness as he tried to clean himself out.

He pulled his hand away after a long moment, leaning back. He stretched his legs out as much as they could, the American tub rather spacious.

Inuyasha sighed, sinking a little lower into the water. The possibility of the Oracle being wrong, was fifty fifty right? He was a rare form of demon it seemed, not many born with this supposed gift. Inuyasha knew it was a curse, closing his eyes.

If he was just a human, he would have died a long time ago. He wouldn't have suffered, wouldn't have worried about who he would marry. If he was human, he would have been free.

Besides, he was rather sure the Oracle wasn't right. He could have impregnated Kagome of she hadn't cheated on him with Kouga. He was perfectly capable.

Inuyasha looked down to his member, not seeing anything wrong with it. Sesshomaru wouldn't get him pregnant. When the two week mark came, Inuyasha would use a pregnancy test.

It would be negative.

He ducked beneath the water, his ears above the surface. He held his breath, relaxing fully.

Everything would be fine.

He broke the surface with a gasp after a long moment, opening his eyes. Sesshomaru was standing by the door, Inuyasha looking away from him.

He brought his legs back to his chest, placing his chin on his knees.

"Come to bed," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha looking to him with a frown.

"No."

Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha looking away.

He didn't want him to touch him anymore. Inuyasha looked back to him when Sesshomaru walked over to the tub, not moving a muscle.

"As my wife you will do as I say." Inuyasha glared to him sharply, his eyes narrowing.

"And if I don't? What would you do to me besides hit me?" Inuyasha looked away, not wanting to even talk to him.

Inuyasha had lost control. He had let it all happen. He wouldn't allow it again.

He moved away when Sesshomaru got in the tub, kneeling in front of him.

"I don't need to hit you to make you submit." Inuyasha gasped when he pinned him against the tub, struggling against him. Water spilled over the edge, Inuyasha grunting when he thrust inside. It burned, but as soon as he was inside, his body heated up, becoming wet inside.

"With me inside you, you'll always submit.

Inuyasha bit his lip.

Was that true?


	9. Chapter 9: Octopus

Chapter 9

Inuyasha looked up to the ceiling, panting softly as Sesshomaru fell asleep next to him. He sat up, his body aching in protest. He went to the bathroom, taking a quick shower. If he took too long, Sesshomaru would come for him.

He looked to the mirror, touching a hand to his mark. It was healing, no longer a dark bloody bruise. It was still a bruise, but at least the surrounding skin had healed. He looked over the rest of his body, touching a bruise on his hip. He was marked almost everywhere, except for his stomach.

Inuyasha sighed in fatigue as he put on a robe, his pelvis to sore to even think about lifting his legs to get into pants.

Inuyasha looked to the bathroom door when he heard the doorbell ring, frowning slightly.

Who would actually come at this time?

...

"No."

Inuyasha looked away from his father, crossing his arms over his chest. The fifth day into his honeymoon, and he was dealt with this. He had tried to hide from Sesshomaru for the past few days, not wanting to be touched by him. It angered him that his touch made him submit so easily. Not that he could hide for long anyway, Sesshomaru always found him.

The drug, was it still in his system?

"Sesshomaru is your husband. It is only tradition for you live with him."

Inuyasha glared at him, not even caring to mull over his words. Sesshomaru lived on the other side of Japan, a territory they gained one hundred and fifty years ago.

It had belonged to the East emperor, but easily he had been taken down after his daughter fell for Sesshomaru.

His daughter basically handed it over.

Sesshomaru killed her father and she committed suicide, thinking he would follow her.

Inuyasha almost thought Sesshomaru would for how well he played his role.

Back then though, it was all an easy game of territory and money. Death meant little.

Now, people understood the value of a life. Except for his father it seemed.

"I'm not going."

His father frowned, standing up.

"You will go, that is final."

Inuyasha stood up, growling angrily. He's been stuck with the bastard for more time then he wanted to be, but to leave with him and have no choice once again?

"If you aren't here to just ruin my life again, why the hell are you here?!"

His father looked to him. He generally looked like he cared about him, but Inuyasha didn't want to believe that. After all he had done to him, Inuyasha felt he cared more about the Oracle's words than what he felt. He had hoped his father was smarter than that.

"I came here to give you something."

Inuyasha looked to his hand when he outstretched it, his eyes widening when he opened it.

The flowers?

It was the flowers his female version weaved together, the flowers weaved into a small ball. Inuyasha slowly took it, looking back to his dad.

"You recognize it?" Inuyasha nodded, touching a finger to a daisy. He knew that was the one he touched with his foot, one of the petals missing and half the center bright yellow.

How was this possible?

"How did you get it?" Inuyasha whispered, his father smiling.

"You made it, for your mother. The flowers never stopped blooming. Even after all of this time."

Inuyasha looked back to his father. His father's smile fell, Inuyasha frowning in confusion.

"I know you blame me for a lot of things Inuyasha, but this..."

His father spread out his arms, Inuyasha looking to the house he had spent his past few days in.

He looked back to his father when he lowered his arms, tightening his hand on the ball.

"I don't have answers Inuyasha, but I know that you marrying Sesshomaru was no mistake."

Inuyasha looked away, swallowing down the lump in his throat as he tried to push back his tears. His father smiled softly, moving closer. Inuyasha let him hug him, closing his eyes as he took in his scent.

Till this day he could smell his mother on him. Inuyasha pulled away, sitting down when his legs got weak.

"Has Sesshomaru hurt you?" His father asked with a frown of worry, Inuyasha looking to him with a fierce blush. He looked away, scratching behind his ear.

"No... Not really..."

The last thing he wanted to talk about with his father was about his sex life. No doubt it was amazing sex, but he wasn't going to tell his dad that!

"He hasn't done anything to hurt you?" His father asked, Inuyasha unable to take it anymore.

"Dad! Please stop asking, he isn't hurting me!" Inuyasha stood up, turning away from his dad.

"You have been having sex, am I right?" Inuyasha thought he was going to die. His face was red as he walked over to the front door, his father raising an eyebrow.

"You haven't?"

Inuyasha exploded.

"What do you expect from that brute! I haven't been able to sleep properly since I got here!"

His father's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. Inuyasha looked away, about to open the front door and escort him out.

"Is he treating you right? Does he make you-"

"Dad please stop! He's fucking good alright now leave!" Inuyasha opened the door, his father smiling in reassurance.

"That's good, it is vital he makes you fee-"

Inuyasha almost screamed.

"Stop talking!"

His father chuckled, walking over to the door. Inuyasha looked away from him as he passed by him, a smirk on his father's lips.

"Nice hickey." Inuyasha slammed the door close in his face, growling as he locked it.

He'll go with Sesshomaru so he wouldn't have to hear that again.

He walked away from the door, grumbling about how annoying the old man could be.

"Do you wish to sleep?"

Inuyasha tensed when arms wrapped around his waist, a hot heat against his back. He tried not to shiver, feeling Sesshomaru's cold nose against his neck. He closed his eyes in pleasure when he trailed it up, Sesshomaru tearing open his robe, the ribbon falling to the floor.

"Please me first."

Inuyasha's stomach growled. His eyes opened, Sesshomaru kissing his shoulder with a soft growl. Inuyasha was for sure he could care less about his appetite.

"Stop," he whispered, trying to pull away from his embrace. Sesshomaru just became rougher, Inuyasha getting aroused when he rubbed his core with a finger.

"I want to eat," Inuyasha hissed, Sesshomaru pulling his robe off of his body. Inuyasha took the opportunity to move away from him, yelping when he tackled him down to the couch.

Inuyasha arched when he kissed him, breathing in quickly through his nose as he felt him line himself up. Inuyasha covered his core, touching a hand to Sesshomaru's face. He turned his head away, Sesshomaru trying to kiss him again with a growl.

Inuyasha turned his own head away, looking to Sesshomaru from the corner of his eyes.

"I want to eat," he repeated, Sesshomaru grabbing the hand that Inuyasha used to cover his core. Inuyasha kept it there, Sesshomaru growing more frustrated every second.

"If I was pregnant, would you not let me eat?"

Sesshomaru stopped, getting off him finally. Inuyasha sat up, looking to what was left of his robe. He looked to Sesshomaru who was still very much naked and aroused.

Inuyasha sighed, standing up and walking towards the kitchen. They had no maids here, but since they mostly spent their time in the room, it never really seemed needed. Most demons could not eat for a month, but Inuyasha was only half. He couldn't get past a week. They used their resources faster than humans, for power and so on.

"What do you plan on eating?" Sesshomaru asked as he followed Inuyasha to the kitchen, Inuyasha pursing his lips.

"Octopus sausage, some okayu and some toast." Inuyasha's mouth watered at the idea of food, looking for everything he would need to make what he wanted.

"Do you want some?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru frowning in irritation and frustration. He wanted to fuck. He nodded anyway though.

"How did you learn to cook?" He asked, Inuyasha getting out a skillet and a pot. He placed them on the stove, getting oil before he answered.

"Whenever you had friends over you locked me in the kitchen. The cooks decided to teach me something since I would be stuck in there for so long." Sesshomaru's expression became vacant as he thought back to those times. He had been ashamed of him, none of his other friends having a half demon brother. Sometimes, he would forget about Inuyasha, leaving him in there hours after his friends left.

He looked to Inuyasha, his body elegant as he cooked them both some food.

How bad had he really hurt him over the years? From how much he hated him, he could safely guess a lot.

Sesshomaru pushed away those thoughts, putting them behind him. It didn't matter anymore.

Inuyasha was his now, a gift that none of his friends could ever have. Sesshomaru looked away from Inuyasha, looking to a random painting on the wall.

"Do you want milk or water?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru growling softly. Inuyasha straightened up from his bent over position by the fridge, narrowing his eyes in irritation.

"Listen asshole, speak. No one understands your stupid growling." Sesshomaru looked to him, his eyes challenging him to speak like that to him again.

It was obvious Inuyasha had remembered how Sesshomaru used to treat him, his anger sudden and explosive. How Sesshomaru saw things, he should just get over it.

"Milk."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes with a sigh, tending to the sausage. Within minutes he finished everything, placing a plate in front of him. Sesshomaru looked to the meal, the food looking like nothing special. Inuyasha gave him his milk before he sat down with his own food, his stomach growling again.

Sesshomaru picked up his chopsticks, picking up a piece of sausage. He brought it to his lips, taking a bite. His mouth exploded with flavor.

Sesshomaru ate the entire sausage, Inuyasha looking to him before looking away. Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha, swallowing his food.

"Why do you hate me?" Inuyasha stopped eating, looking to him with narrowed eyes. He sat back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Want a list or a summary?" Sesshomaru put down his chopsticks, sitting back. He was starting to feel hungry, so he would like it short.

"Summary."

Inuyasha snorted, looking away with a roll of his eyes. After a long second he looked back, his eyes narrowing.

"From my birth I've been nothing but a burden. You locked me away constantly like I was a disease, beat me up to the point I would become unconscious. Every time I got a little bit of hope that something good might happen to me, you crushed it. You treated me like a fucking slave, yet now because I'm part female you treat me like I'm a treasure. You make it seem like a few good rounds of sex could erase an entire past of torture."

Inuyasha looked away, looking at his half eaten food, no longer hungry.

He stood up, putting his food in the oven till he would be hungry again. He looked to Sesshomaru who stared at him blankly.

"The Oracle was wrong Sesshomaru. I could never love something like you."

Inuyasha walked out of the kitchen, Sesshomaru just sitting there. He kept telling himself to just let it go, but with the tears that burned in Inuyasha's eyes, he couldn't.

He didn't even know when he started caring.

He looked down to his food, frowning slightly in anger and confusion.

 _'Mate.'_

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, his demon wanting him to go and comfort Inuyasha. As his mate now, since he marked him, he should have known his instincts would win over his thoughts.

He needed to comfort his stressed mate.

But, he was stressed because of him. Sesshomaru wanted to shut off his thoughts, eating another sausage.

He stopped with his chopsticks over his okayu.

Had he really hurt Inuyasha that much?

For him to hate him how he did?

 _'Mate. Now.'_

Sesshomaru put down his chopsticks, putting his food in the oven with Inuyasha's. He followed his scent to their room, seeing Inuyasha laying down on the bed. He was faced away from him, the blanket covering his lower regions.

"Inuyasha."

"Go away."

Sesshomaru frowned, walking over to the bed. He sat down on the edge, Inuyasha still not looking to him.

 _'Mate is sad.'_

Sesshomaru leaned closer, touching a hand to Inuyasha's bare shoulder. He still didn't turn around, but Sesshomaru could see his expression turn into a frown.

"Don't touch me."

Inuyasha gasped when he turned him onto his back, Sesshomaru pinning his arms to the bed when he tried to punch him.

Inuyasha growled at him, Sesshomaru growling back.

"Let go of me!" Inuyasha barked, Sesshomaru looking into his eyes.

 _'Comfort mate.'_

Sesshomaru kissed him. Inuyasha struggled angrily, but even so, Sesshomaru kissed him. Inuyasha struggled until his fatigue caught up with him, panting as he glared at him when he pulled away.

Sesshomaru kissed his cheek, Inuyasha turning his head away with a growl. Sesshomaru let go of his arms, Inuyasha pushing them against his chest with an angered growl.

Sesshomaru kissed his neck, Inuyasha sinking his claws into his skin as he gently coaxed him into submission.

Sesshomaru didn't go past Inuyasha's nipples, his kisses slow as he tried to calm down Inuyasha.

 _'Good.'_

Sesshomaru kissed his lips again when he finally relaxed beneath him after what felt like hours. Inuyasha pulled away, turning his head away.

Sesshomaru touched his hand to his cheek, turning his head back to him.

There was that feeling again.

Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru with confusion, butterflies swarming in his stomach.

Why was he being so gentle?

He gasped when he kissed him, slowly wrapping his arms around his neck. The sound of their lips coming together was arousing, Inuyasha tasting his mouth with a moan. Sesshomaru pulled away though, Inuyasha whimpering softly.

 _'Say it.'_

The words got stuck in his throat, Sesshomaru not wanting to say them. His pride as a full demon had grown since he had first taken Inuyasha, but to say those words would bring it down. Sesshomaru never apologized.

No.

 _'Say it.'_

Sesshomaru kissed Inuyasha's lips, the hanyou kicking off the blankets and wrapping his legs around his waist.

 _'Say it.'_

Sesshomaru pulled away, taking in a deep breath. It wasn't like the words would mean anything to Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry."

Inuyasha opened his eyes, looking to him with wide eyes of disbelief. Sesshomaru looked away, rolling off of Inuyasha.

Those words were weakness. He was weak.

Sesshomaru grunted when Inuyasha straddled him, the hanyou kissing his lips with a moan.

Inuyasha fisted two handfuls of his hair, Sesshomaru grabbing his ass with a groan.

Inuyasha pulled away, Sesshomaru nearly going cross eyed when he rose up and put his member inside his core.

Inuyasha took in a sharp breath as he lowered himself down, Sesshomaru almost choking on his own drool.

"I'll go with you back to your home," Inuyasha panted, Sesshomaru bucking up his hips when he grinded against him.

Inuyasha moaned, touching his hand to Sesshomaru's chest. He dug his claws into his chest.

"I still don't love you."

That was fine by Sesshomaru. Overtime, he will get Inuyasha to love him.


	10. Chapter 10: HIM

Chapter 10

Inuyasha looked to the house the car pulled up in front of, his eyebrows rising. It was a large mansion, seemingly almost bigger than one he had back home. He knew the Panther tribe used to live here, but why such a big house?

He got out of the limo, looking over his shoulder to the large gate that closed, keeping them inside. Inuyasha frowned, his stomach churning slightly at the thought. He looked to Sesshomaru when he got out of the car, looking back to the mansion.

He was already regretting coming here.

He took a step forward, stopping when he felt eyes on him. He frowned in anger, looking over his shoulder to the gate. A couple of school girls walked by, laughing as they spoke about things he could care less about. The feeling fled, Inuyasha tightening his hand on the door.

He didn't want to be here.

He was used to being looked at, many people finding his ears to be very cute and attractive. But whoever looked at him then was not looking at his ears. He felt like their eyes stabbed him in the back.

"Inuyasha come." He looked to Sesshomaru, narrowing his eyes in irritation. He hated when he talked to him like that, like he was a loyal dog instead of a half demon.

"I'm not your loyal pet!" He snapped, following him anyway with an irritated growl. Sesshomaru didn't reply, Inuyasha rolling his eyes. The man he was that day seemed gone, but even so the words he spoke made the scar hurt just a tad less. He knew Sesshomaru rarely showed emotion to anybody else, but he could have been a little nicer.

Inuyasha hoped that man he was, wasn't just a hoax for him to get what he wanted.

Inuyasha looked away from him, instead looking around the garden with a soft sigh. He fingered the ball of flowers in his jacket pocket, the fall slowly creeping towards them. But even so, the flowers fought to bloom. He would have them moved inside, so he could always see them.

They entered into the mansion, Inuyasha suddenly feeling terrible. He sighed, touching a hand to his aching stomach. This atmosphere was making him feel sick, only a few candles lit, the curtains closed. It was gloomy, and in turn it made him feel gloomy.

"Open the curtains," Inuyasha ordered a butler who bowed, quickly opening the curtains and letting in the sun's warm rays. It didn't make him feel any better though.

Inuyasha sniffed, his nose starting to run. Inuyasha thought it was maybe just the change in atmosphere, the west still rather warm. He followed Sesshomaru upstairs, stopping by a maid.

"Can you please get me some chamomile tea?" He asked with another sniffle, the maid bowing before continuing her decent down the stairs. Inuyasha took another step up the stairs, his head starting to throb.

He coughed into his fist, Sesshomaru looking to him with a frown.

"Keep up."

Inuyasha glared at him, jumping up the stairs, beating him to the second floor.

"Keep up asshole," he growled, coughing again when he felt like vomiting. Sesshomaru frowned, Inuyasha trying not to gag.

He shook away the feeling, his head throbbing. Inuyasha felt like crap.

It was just the change in atmosphere, he knew it.

Sesshomaru led him to their room, Inuyasha instantly going to the bed. He laid down, closing his eyes with a small groan.

Even though he told himself it was just the change in weather, he couldn't stop his mind from jumping to conclusions.

He counted the days since he and Sesshomaru first had sex, his mind starting to panic.

Was...

Could it be possible?

Was he pregnant?

He coughed again, his body starting to shiver.

It had been a week and five days, Inuyasha for sure it wasn't possible. He pulled the blankets over his body while Sesshomaru shut the window, voicing his concerns without speaking. It was just the weather.

Inuyasha shivered, looking to the door when there was a knock.

"Enter," Sesshomaru granted, the maid entering with the tea. She looked to Inuyasha, walking over to him with downcast eyes. Inuyasha didn't even want to get up.

"Do not worry master, many get sick when transitioning from the West to the East," she told him as she placed the tea on the dresser, bowing before heading to the door.

"Get a pregnancy test." Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru with a frown, not wanting to see if this was caused by that. He knew it was a fifty-fifty chance, but he was rooting for the negative possibility.

The maid bowed anyway, leaving the room.

"How are you feeling?"

Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru, almost rolling his eyes. He guessed he only wanted to be nice to him in private.

Well, at least he wasn't locked away.

"Like crap since I walked into this house."

Inuyasha slowly sat up when his head seemed safe enough to move, holding back another cough. He took off his jacket when he started sweating, putting the ball of flowers onto the dresser next to the tea.

"It could b-"

"Don't tell me I'm pregnant Sesshomaru. I know your demon won't be able to tell till I'm at least a month through."

Inuyasha picked up his tea, his body craving its warmth as he drank it. He drank it slowly, closing his eyes as his body slowly stopped sweating.

That was an improvement.

"Inuyasha, you can't run from the possibility," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha lowering the half empty cup from his lips. He looked to Sesshomaru, his eyes narrowing in irritation.

"You need to stop jumping to every fucking possibility!" Inuyasha snapped back, Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes.

Whatever he was about to say was silenced by a knock on the door.

"Enter," Inuyasha granted this time, the maid opening the door. Inuyasha drank some more tea, the maid putting the pregnancy test on the dresser, bowing to them both.

She left, Inuyasha putting his tea back on the counter. He coughed again, his head throbbing. Sesshomaru took off his shirt, looking to Inuyasha who hadn't moved to take the test.

"Take the test now." Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru, his eyes narrowing in anger.

"No."

Inuyasha looked away from Sesshomaru, just tired at the moment. He wanted to sleep away this feeling, just rest for a long time alone. He couldn't stand Sesshomaru anymore.

"Take it now."

Inuyasha threw his cup of tea at him, Sesshomaru easily dodging it.

"No! I'm not infected with your bastard offspring!" Inuyasha yelled at him, fear deep in his chest. He couldn't be, not with his pups. He prayed at that moment that he was just sick. The Oracle couldn't be right.

Sesshomaru didn't even move an inch. Inuyasha panted, knowing he had pushed it a tad too far. He grabbed the pregnancy test, quickly getting out of bed. He stomped over to the bathroom, ignoring his vision that turned fuzzy from getting up too fast.

"Stupid old man," Inuyasha growled, closing the door behind him.

He angrily took it out of its package and unbuttoned his pants, pushing them off.

He wasn't pregnant.

He slowed down, looking to the test.

What if it was positive?

Inuyasha looked to the box, reading the instructions. He frowned, putting the box down. He urinated on the test, placing it on a piece of toilet paper and coughed again.

He waited for what felt like forever, hearing a small beep as he finally put back on his pants. He looked at the result.

...

Sesshomaru paced, wondering if the result would be positive. If it was...

Sesshomaru looked outside, imagining what his son or daughter looked like. He hoped he had a son.

He looked to the bathroom door when it opened, Inuyasha walking out with a frown.

"It was negative."

Sesshomaru walked over to him, Inuyasha showing him the result.

 _'Pups.'_

Sesshomaru frowned knowing what his demon wanted him to do. He would mate with Inuyasha till he bared him a pup. Or pups.

Inuyasha laid down, Sesshomaru itching to just take him. His mate was sick though. His mate was stressed and he had to comfort him.

Sesshomaru laid down with Inuyasha, the hanyou facing away from him. Sesshomaru touched a hand to his shoulder.

"Go away Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru frowned, pulling Inuyasha closer to him, giving him some of his warmth so he would stop shivering.

Inuyasha tensed, expecting him to fuck him again, regardless of his health. Sesshomaru didn't though, his urges pushed back by his concerns. Inuyasha coughed violently, Sesshomaru holding him tighter.

"Sleep."

Inuyasha opened his eyes, feeling Sesshomaru's breath warm against his neck. He could also feel his impressive manhood press into his back.

Since he wasn't pregnant yet, Inuyasha thought he would take him like an animal. But...

He wasn't.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, scooting a little closer to him. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around him tighter, Inuyasha sighing softly.

"Why did you hate me?" Inuyasha didn't open his eyes when he asked the question, waiting patiently for Sesshomaru's reply.

"I didn't hate you."

Inuyasha covered his mouth when he coughed, his entire body aching. Sesshomaru pulled the blankets over them, Inuyasha turning in his embrace.

He touched his forehead to his bare chest, sniffling softly.

"Then why did you treat me like a burden?" He whispered, coughing again when his throat felt dry.

He should have kept the tea.

Sesshomaru silently rubbed his back, Inuyasha shivering softly.

"I thought you were my burden. I knew I would have to marry you one day."

Inuyasha coughed again, Sesshomaru holding him closer. Inuyasha grabbed onto his waist, his body needing his warmth.

He would have never known.

Sesshomaru, when he was younger was just like him. They both didn't want to marry each other.

"That sucks."

Sesshomaru squeezed him once, Inuyasha breathing in deeply. Suddenly he was falling, slipping into slumber.

Sesshomaru looked down to Inuyasha, a frown on his lips. He wasn't pregnant, but the change in weather couldn't have made him so sick so suddenly.

He got out of bed, walking over to the window. He closed the curtains, stopping when he saw something move just outside the gate.

He frowned, looking to the area closely. He narrowed his eyes when he saw something hop away, closing the curtains all of the way.

He would have the guards multiplied by the night.

He looked over to Inuyasha, his mate whimpering softly in his sleep. He walked over, touching a hand to his cheek. Inuyasha calmed at his touch, shivering violently. Something wasn't right.

Sesshomaru walked over to the door, opening it and looking around. He saw a maid, stopping her as she started to walk down the stairs.

"Boil some mint and bring the essence to my room. Make a bowl of broth and bring some green tea with lemon." The maid bowed, continuing her decent down the stairs.

Sesshomaru closed the door, looking back to Inuyasha. He was starting to sweat, Sesshomaru slowly stripping his mate of his clothing.

 _'Comfort mate.'_

Sesshomaru nodded, taking off all of his clothing as well. He laid down in bed with Inuyasha, pulling the blankets over their bodies.

He pulled Inuyasha close, his mate coughing weakly.

Sesshomaru hoped he was alright.

:::+:::

"He is back."

A smirk stretched pale lips.

"But, he has brung someone with him. His brother it seems." The smirk fell.

"Is he same in strength?" The pale lips asked, the man sitting before them shaking his head.

"He appears to be a half breed, but..."

The man trailed off, the pale lips stretching into a frown of impatience.

"Spit it out."

The man nodded, clearing his throat before continuing.

"I smelled a female on him."

The pale lips pulled up in a smirk of intrigue, long fingers tapping against the leather seat.

"Is that all?" The pale lips asked, the man shaking his head.

"The female I smelt, I am not sure, but the pheromones told me she was carrying."

The pale lips frowned.

"What do you mean?"

The man shifted in his seat.

"The female was pregnant."

The pale lips frowned.

Impossible.

Was that brat still alive?

"The boy, did he have black hair?" The man shook his head.

"He had white hair, just like him."

The pale lips snarled.

How could that brat still be alive?

:::+:::

Sesshomaru watched as the maid placed the mint essence on the dresser, the broth and tea placed on a small foldable table.

The maid left with a bow, Sesshomaru gently trying to coax Inuyasha to wake up. Inuyasha groaned softly, opening his eyes to a squint.

"What?" He grumbled hoarsely, Sesshomaru slowly helping him sit up. He helped Inuyasha drink the broth and tea, his mate vomiting only minutes after he finished his meal.

Sesshomaru frowned as he kneeled beside him by the toilet, holding Inuyasha's hair back.

They would wait. If it only gets worse in a few days, Sesshomaru would take him to the doctor.

He wouldn't risk losing his mate.


	11. Chapter 11: Yoga and Ponds

Chapter 11

"Hey."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes slowly, blinking his eyes when he saw a blurred vision in front of him. When his vision cleared, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Inuyasha smiled down at him, his legs straddling his hips. Inuyasha tilted his head to the side, Sesshomaru touching his hands to his hips.

For three days he had been sick, his usual tan skin pale, his lips chapped regardless of how much water he drank. He shivered terribly, the skin around his eyes red and puffy.

Now, he looked as healthy as he could ever be.

"Inuyasha," he whispered, Inuyasha grinning. He got off of him, getting off the bed with a chuckle.

"Hurry up old man, I want to see outside!" Inuyasha walked over to the bathroom, Sesshomaru sitting up with a frown of confusion. He didn't think he would ever get better, but just as quickly as it came, it left.

Sesshomaru got out of the bed when he heard the water from the shower turn on, walking over to the bathroom door.

Inuyasha was taking off his shirt, a flimsy, almost see through white shirt. Sesshomaru felt his pelvis ache in need.

'Pups.'

Sesshomaru walked up behind Inuyasha as he took off his pants, waiting till he stood straight to hug him. Inuyasha looked to him through the mirror, Sesshomaru touching his nose to his neck as he breathed in his scent. Inuyasha pulled away.

"No." Sesshomaru frowned, wanting him badly. The tent in his pants said it all, Inuyasha crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't touch me asshole, I'm not yours!" Inuyasha snapped, Sesshomaru already tired of his words. Inuyasha took a step back when he took a step forward, his eyes narrowing.

Sesshomaru suddenly saw a spark of playfulness in his eyes. But it disappeared just as fast as it came, Sesshomaru left confused. Inuyasha rejecting him was an everyday thing, but him being playful?

Inuyasha was never playful.

From that fact, he had acted a little strange since that day their father came over on their honeymoon. It seemed to be just random mood swings, each one a punch to his face. Sesshomaru wasn't sure what was happening, for a long moment just thinking it was just him.

But, that small speck of playfulness in his eyes showed him it wasn't just him.

Inuyasha was acting very strange.

"You are my wife," Sesshomaru replied when Inuyasha started to look a little bored. The glint shone again before dimming.

"I'm not your wife!" Inuyasha snapped, turning away from him and opening the shower glass door.

Inuyasha yelped when Sesshomaru pulled him into the shower suddenly, Inuyasha not even seeing him move. Sesshomaru pinned him against the wall, Inuyasha struggling to get free.

Sesshomaru leaned in close, Inuyasha looking away. Sesshomaru took in his scent, pressing his nose against his neck.

'Pups.'

Sesshomaru took off the pants he had forgotten to take off, dropping the wet material onto the bathroom floor. He closed the glass door, looking back to Inuyasha who growled at him.

"I'll just call you my female then." Inuyasha tried to get free, Sesshomaru using both of his hands when he almost got out of his grip.

"I'm not yours," Inuyasha growled at him, Sesshomaru turning him towards the wall. Inuyasha gasped in surprise, Sesshomaru reaching a hand down to his core. Inuyasha took in a deep breath, biting his lip as he rubbed his sensitive skin.

"Don't touch me," Inuyasha whispered, putting his foot on the rail so he would have better access. Sesshomaru kissed his shoulder, Inuyasha arching against the wall when he pulled his finger away and slapped his ass.

"Don't play games with me," Sesshomaru growled in his ear, Inuyasha turning around when he let his arms go. Sesshomaru got out of the shower, the spray of water turning him off.

Inuyasha got out also, grabbing Sesshomaru's hand before he could open the bathroom door.

"Fuck me."

Sesshomaru looked to him with a frown of surprise, Inuyasha pulling him away from the door slowly.

"I'm not playing games, fuck me, right now." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Something was definitely not okay with Inuyasha. He turned towards him though, his demon wanting to rut with his mate badly.

Inuyasha gasped when he moved him onto the ground, Sesshomaru turning off the running water in the shower. Inuyasha turned onto his back, spreading his legs. Sesshomaru's pants became his pillow, Sesshomaru getting between his legs.

Inuyasha ran his hand up his chest, Sesshomaru drooling at the sight of his body splayed before him so willing. He had no idea as to what changed, but he loved it.

Sesshomaru pushed him up some on the floor so he could fit, lowering his head to his wet core. Inuyasha gasped when he licked his flesh, closing his eyes with a moan. Sesshomaru grabbed his thighs greedily, Inuyasha arching with a whimper.

"Sessh... Right there!" Inuyasha moaned, Sesshomaru groaning against his flesh. He pulled him closer, Inuyasha gripping his hair weakly with a gasp. Sesshomaru lapped at his leaking juices, Inuyasha reaching a hand up and playing with his nipples.

"Right there," he gasped, Sesshomaru slipping his tongue inside as far as it would go. Inuyasha arched, feeling everything for what it was. With this part of his body, it wasn't touch and cum. His climax built based off his thoughts, and the thoughts from the feeling. It was amazing but difficult.

Inuyasha arched with a moan, Sesshomaru tasting and feeling him cum on his tongue. He pulled away, moving him closer as he ached to take him.

Inuyasha looked to the door when he heard a knock, pushing away from Sesshomaru who growled in frustration.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, drying off quickly before putting back on his clothes and walking out of the bathroom.

Sesshomaru dried off before putting a towel around his waist, walking out of the bathroom with a glare that could murder thousands.

"Tell him I'll be right down." Inuyasha closed the door, turning around and freezing when he saw Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru frowned in confusion, wondering who had come to his home to see his mate.

"Who is waiting for you?" He asked, Inuyasha walking over to the closet.

"No one important," Inuyasha grumbled, Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes. He was hiding something and it was all too obvious.

"Tell me, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru ordered, Inuyasha taking off his shirt. He wouldn't look at him, Sesshomaru growing angry.

"I will go see for myself then," he growled, Inuyasha quickly moving between him and the door.

"It's just a friend," Inuyasha told him, Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes in anger. He had every right to know who stepped onto his lands and who talked to his mate.

"Send him away."

"No, asshole! Stop trying to control my life!"

Sesshomaru glared at him, noticing his sudden mood swing once again. Whoever was waiting for him obviously meant a lot to him.

"Tell me who it is, or I will call the hellhounds." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in anger, not wanting Sesshomaru or the hounds near his friend. Caged or not, he couldn't just watch his friend die.

"It's Miroku, the monk." Sesshomaru frowned in remembrance, wondering how he found their address.

"Did you get in contact with him?" He asked, Inuyasha quickly putting on the shirt he was holding.

"Just a few minutes." Sesshomaru growled in irritation, Inuyasha slowly moving closer to him. Sesshomaru's frown slowly eased away when his lips barely touched his own.

"Please?"

Sesshomaru grabbed a handful of Inuyasha's hair, Inuyasha arching against him with a moan when he kissed him.

He suddenly pulled away, Sesshomaru pinning him against the door with a soft growl of arousal. Inuyasha put his hand over his mouth when he tried to kiss him again, Inuyasha shaking his head.

"Five minutes. Then we can continue this."

Sesshomaru frowned, but he finally pulled away. Inuyasha dressed in some cleaner pants, trying not to seem too excited as he walked down the stairs.

He saw Miroku flirting with a maid, sneaking up behind him.

"I'm sorry sir, but it's against my vows," the maid told him with a blush, Miroku pulling her close, her audible gasp indicated where his hand had gone.

"He doesn't have to know."

Inuyasha punched him in the face, Miroku yelping when he fell to the ground. The maid bowed to Inuyasha before quickly leaving to do what she had to do.

"Inuyasha my friend! Hitting me is not needed!" Miroku said cheerfully, Inuyasha rolling his eyes. He wasn't too excited to see him anymore.

"Stop flirting," Inuyasha grumbled, Miroku looking to him with a smile. Inuyasha wondered how he was still conscious.

"I missed you, old friend." Inuyasha tried not to smile, but his lips kicked up anyway. He had missed his company more than he would admit.

"Oh my god, he smiles!" Inuyasha pushed him to the door with a growl, a butler opening it and letting them out.

"How has it been?" Miroku asked, Inuyasha sighing softly. He didn't want to answer that question. He instead looked to a flower, sighing again.

"It's been..." Inuyasha shrugged, looking back to Miroku who was frowning.

"Has he hurt you?" Miroku asked, Inuyasha shaking his head. He looked away, making sure no one else was around.

"He can be rather gentle," Inuyasha replied, Miroku raising an eyebrow in shock and confusion.

"He knows how to be gentle?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, not really wanting to talk about it. No one would really understand that the meanest man in the world could be gentle. Not until they experienced it.

"Have you two...?"

Inuyasha looked to Miroku with disbelief, Miroku raising his hands in innocence.

"Did you come all the way over here just to ask me if we had sex?" Inuyasha growled, Miroku shaking his head no. He looked a little intimidated, taking a step back.

"No, it's just the last time we talked you weren't exactly on board with the whole marriage thing." Inuyasha sighed, looking down to the flowers.

Where had that boy gone?

"I know. We talked about how he had treated me." Inuyasha sat by a small pond, running a hand through his hair. In just two weeks, how much had he really changed?

"You two..."

Miroku made a gesture with his hands, Inuyasha wondering how he became friends with him.

"Yes, we had sex."

More than he count with both hands and feet. Sesshomaru was always insatiable.

Miroku sighed, looking to the pond water.

"Did it feel good?"

Inuyasha tripped him, Miroku yelling out as he fell into the pond and scared the shit out of a couple fish.

"Yes, now stop talking." Miroku nodded as he got out of the pond, sitting down next to him. Inuyasha looked into the almost clear water, bringing his knees to his chest.

"Does he make you happy?" Inuyasha smirked, playing with a piece of grass.

"Sometimes."

Miroku grunted, putting a wet arm over his shoulders. Inuyasha was for sure it was payback.

"Are you pregnant yet?"

Inuyasha pushed him back into the pond.

"Hey!" Miroku yelled, Inuyasha chuckling as he watched him wiggle to get out of the pond. Miroku sat down beside him with a huff, Inuyasha smiling as he took in a deep breath of the clean air.

He missed this.

"I graduated from training, I'm an official monk now." Inuyasha looked to Miroku with surprise, clapping him on the back. Miroku chuckled, Inuyasha looking over his shoulder when he felt eyes on him.

It was those same eyes he knew, his hand clenching into a fist.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku called, Inuyasha looking to him with a frown. He let it melt away, smiling before standing.

"Sesshomaru is as impatient as always," Inuyasha chided, Miroku snorting softly. He got up, Inuyasha leading him to the gates, getting him a limo and some clean clothes.

As he waved good bye, the eyes finally looked away.

:::+:::

"So?"

The pale lips stretched with a frown of impatience, the man clearing his throat.

"The boy is pregnant." The pale lips pulled up into a snarl.

The brat was still alive.

"A friend came over it seems, to meet the boy."

The pale lips stretched into a line.

"Should we involve him?"

The pale lips frowned.

"No, our target is him. Keep your eyes on the boy. When I cut him down, I want it to hurt."


	12. Chapter 12: I Love Bacon

Chapter 12

Author's note: Sorry for not updating these past days, graduation is just around the corner and there's so much to do...

Inuyasha sighed as he walked down the stairs of the mansion, stretching his arms over his head with a yawn.

He felt bloated, his body more sluggish than normal. He could easily blame it on his sex life, Sesshomaru becoming more gentle during sex so Inuyasha wouldn't limp so much. But now he just seemed to rise in stamina, Inuyasha releasing at least three times before Sesshomaru was finally done.

Inuyasha didn't hate it, quite the contrary, but it took a lot out of him. He had thought the roles would be reversed, but as he became more tired, Sesshomaru just became more strung.

Inuyasha walked into the kitchen.

He stopped.

What was that?

The meat hung out of the sandwich, the bits of grease still on it giving it a delicious shine.

"Young master?"

Inuyasha looked to the maid who had been eating the sandwich, frowning slightly at her blush.

She wasn't the delicious one.

"What is the meat?" He asked, the maid putting down the sandwich before standing from her seat and bowing.

"It is bacon, young master."

Inuyasha frowned in thought, wondering if he even had bacon before. He couldn't remember ever eating it, Inuyasha looking around him to see if there was any more that the maid hadn't started eating.

"Do you want me to make you some?" The maid asked, still bowing but peeking up at him through her bangs.

"Yeah, an entire plate sounds good enough," Inuyasha replied, smiling to her when she straightened up.

"Thank you," he thanked, the maid seeming surprised. She eventually smiled back though, bowing before going to make him some bacon. Inuyasha went outside, seeing the gardener taking care of the flowers. The fall breeze destroyed some, Inuyasha frowning in displeasure.

"Gardener," he called, the gardener turning to him before bowing. Inuyasha walked over, touching a flower that was trying to bloom in the cold wind.

"Take all of the flowers that aren't dead inside and pot them. Place them by the windows and on tables," Inuyasha ordered, heading back inside.

"Yes, young master."

"Call me Inuyasha."

If Inuyasha had looked over his shoulder to the gardener, he would have seen his wide eyes of disbelief. To everybody in the house, they could all tell that he was acting very strange. Except for Inuyasha who had an unusual jump in his step.

Inuyasha went upstairs after stealing a piece of bacon from the kitchen as the maid prepared more, entering back into his room and seeing Sesshomaru laying down on the bed. Inuyasha grinned, slowly sneaking up to his sleeping mate. Inuyasha stopped.

Did he just call him mate?

His grin fell, Inuyasha narrowing his eyes at Sesshomaru. He jumped onto him, yelping when he was turned onto his back.

He had been awake!

Inuyasha laughed as Sesshomaru kissed all over his neck and face, Inuyasha grabbing his face and kissing his lips. Inuyasha arched against him, Sesshomaru pulling away from the kiss with a sigh.

"I think we should take another pregnancy test." Inuyasha frowned, looking away from him.

He didn't want to think about it.

"It's been a month Sessh, you would have been able to sense by now," Inuyasha told him, Sesshomaru moving his bangs out of his face. Inuyasha melted at the gentle touch, something he didn't get too often.

"Just to check, I may not be able to sense anything for some time," Sesshomaru told him. Sesshomaru didn't have to sense it to know. Inuyasha was acting very different, everybody able to tell his change in attitude.

Inuyasha smirked, leaning up and kissing his lips. Sesshomaru groaned softly when he slipped his tongue into his mouth, Inuyasha wrapping his arms around his neck. He pulled away, looking into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Why did you marry me?" Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru's lips going into a straight line. Inuyasha for a long second thought he wouldn't answer his question, but then Sesshomaru sighed.

"Father told me to," he replied, Inuyasha a little disappointed with the answer.

"Did he also tell you to molest me in the library?" Inuyasha asked defensively, Sesshomaru frowning slightly as he looked into his eyes.

"We're getting a pregnancy test," was all he said, Inuyasha letting him go when he moved to get off of him. Sesshomaru went to their closet to get dressed, Inuyasha feeling irritated at the cold shoulder he gave him. He rose up to his elbows, glaring at his back.

"If you don't fucking like me, why the hell do you fuck me?!" Inuyasha yelled, his tone irritant. Sesshomaru didn't even look at him, Inuyasha laying back down with a growl.

Why did he believe he could change?

Inuyasha rolled onto his side, his eyes burning with tears.

Was he just something to fuck to him?

Inuyasha looked to the door when there was a knock, getting up and answering it.

"What?" He barked, seeing the maid with the bacon. She seemed shocked at suddenly being yelled at, bowing to him.

"I have your bacon young master," she told him, Inuyasha calming down slightly.

He didn't even love Sesshomaru, why was he getting all worked up?

"Sorry, thank you," he told her, taking the bacon with a smile. She smiled back before bowing, walking away.

Inuyasha took the food, picking up a piece of bacon and munching on it. Inuyasha didn't even bother to look or talk to Sesshomaru as he ate his bacon, turning on the T.V. they had against the wall.

"Turn it off, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru ordered when he turned it up too loud, Inuyasha ignoring him as he watched a T.V. show called SpongeBob SquarePants.

"You know what Patrick?"

Inuyasha growled when Sesshomaru turned off the T.V. just as it was getting good, throwing his empty plate at him. Sesshomaru easily caught it.

"You fucki-"

Inuyasha stopped.

The bacon he had eaten earlier suddenly started to come back up, Inuyasha jumping off the bed and rushing to the bathroom. He fell to his knees at the toilet, gagging violently as a burn quickly built in the back of his throat.

He puked up the bacon, amongst other things that had been sitting in his stomach. Tears burned in his eyes, his body shaking all over. His throat burned, his stomach aching like he had just been punched.

He felt cool fingers on his neck, lifting his hair away from his face. Inuyasha gripped the toilet bowl after it stopped, taking in sharp breaths as he tried to breathe.

He gagged again, throwing up impossibly more into the toilet bowl. A hand rubbed his back, Inuyasha gasping for breath when it ended. He gagged a few times, but his stomach seemed empty.

What was wrong with him?

Sesshomaru helped him to his feet, Inuyasha rinsing out his mouth. He brushed his teeth, walking over to the bed and laying down.

"We're going to go see the doctor," Sesshomaru told him, already picking up the phone to make an appointment.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, breathing in deeply.

Breathing was starting to hurt.

He covered his eyes, curling into a ball and starting to cry. He didn't really know why he was crying, but he knew he hated Sesshomaru.

First he was this rude bastard, a man that Inuyasha could almost remember from his past. But then he was nice, gentle even. It confused and frustrated Inuyasha to no limit.

"Thank you doctor."

Sesshomaru hung up, Inuyasha pulling a pillow over his head so he could cover his face.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru sighed, Inuyasha clenching his hands on the pillow.

He didn't want to see him.

"Look at me, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru urged gently, Inuyasha only crying harder.

How long would this man stay?

Once he was happy again, he'll just become rude again.

He'll never be happy again.

Inuyasha gasped when his pillow was pulled away and he was flipped onto his back. He stared up at Sesshomaru, tears falling down his temples.

"I'm sorry. Please, stop crying." Inuyasha only felt like crying harder as Sesshomaru wiped away his tears, wrapping his arms around his neck as he kissed him.

Sesshomaru touched a hand to his side, Inuyasha not wanting this man to go.

He didn't want to be treated like a burden again.

He wanted to stay in this paradise.

Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss, his eyes tearing up again. He pushed Sesshomaru away, sitting up on the bed.

"I don't want to take the test," he told him flatly, Sesshomaru frowning down at him.

"You're taking it," Sesshomaru ordered, Inuyasha throwing a pillow at him.

"No you fucking bastard!"

:::+:::

Inuyasha bit his lip as he looked down to the pregnancy test, the small tube still perfectly wrapped in its box.

He picked it up, looking down at the instructions.

Why did they all want him to pee on it?

Wasn't there a less messy way?

Inuyasha shook away the thought, opening the top. He looked inside, taking out the tube. He put it on the counter, reaching for his pants.

Was there a possibility it could be positive?

Could it be negative?

Would Sesshomaru only become more strung if it was negative?

Inuyasha knew he wanted pups, but did he have to be so persistent?

He undid his pants, pushing them down. He looked to the test, taking off the cap.

He lowered down the test, but then he stopped.

Was this necessary?

He sighed, taking himself into his hand and biting his lip. He released his bladder, looking away with a heavy sigh of disbelief and relief.

He couldn't believe he was doing this.

When he was done he put back on the cap, waiting for the result. He paced back and forth, deciding to take a shower when time crawled by.

It had taken Sesshomaru most of the day to convince him to do this, Inuyasha tired from walking away from him.

The old man was persistent.

Inuyasha undressed, getting into the shower.

Would it be terrible if he was pregnant?

Inuyasha was just any other testosterone filled man, and though he wouldn't admit it, the way he was born brought down his pride.

He felt less like a proud half demon and more of a weak human.

He closed his eyes.

What if he had been human? Life wouldn't torture him like this.

If he had lived a life of a human man, how different would it have been?

There would be no marriage, no Sesshomaru, no secrets.

He could have been happy.

Inuyasha smiled at the thought, slicking back his wet hair.

Even if being human meant that he could never see that part of Sesshomaru, the gentle man, to not go through this would have been worth it.

Right?

Inuyasha furrowed his brows when he felt his body shift, the moon having finally risen.

Inuyasha shivered at the feeling of his chest ache, touching a hand to his stomach when it burned.

He opened his eyes when he felt his ears shift, faintly hearing the test beep. He felt a little dizzy but brushed it off, quickly cleaning himself before getting out of the shower.

He got a towel, drying his hair.

He gasped in surprise when the bathroom door opened, lowering the towel so he covered himself. Sesshomaru stood in the doorway, his eyes looking over his body.

Inuyasha wrapped the towel around himself, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Stop staring asshole!" He barked, his voice very different from how it usually was.

Sesshomaru's eyes flicked up to his own, Inuyasha looking away with a small growl of irritation.

Why did he have to stare?!

Inuyasha looked to the sink, seeing the pregnancy test. He suddenly felt feverish, not wanting to go near it.

What if it was positive?

Inuyasha swallowed thickly, walking over to the small tube. Sesshomaru watched his every move, only adding fear to Inuyasha's heart.

He stopped at the counter, looking down.

He just stared for a long second.

It...

It was...

Inuyasha's whisper rang like a bell throughout the room.

"It's positive."

Suddenly everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13: I Don't Know

Chapter 13

"Happy, is that a word to explain this feeling?"

Inuyasha opened his eyes at the sound of her voice, noticing he was laying on his side as the entire world tilted. He looked to a blossoming flower, warmth pooling into his body.

Even though it was fall, the flowers continued to bloom in this garden.

"Aren't you happy?" Inuyasha sat up slowly, looking down at himself. His hair was white, his ears sitting on the top of his head.

He was himself.

"I don't know," he whispered, looking to his female version. She was standing, a smile on her face as she looked off into the distance.

"Then I'll be happy for us."

...

Inuyasha woke up with a soft groan, the back of his head hurting a little. He opened his eyes, blinking a few times to get his eyes to adjust to the light. He sat up slowly, the blanket falling off of his shoulders and pooling on his lap.

He shivered, looking down when he felt an unfamiliar weight on his chest.

Inuyasha almost had a heart attack.

Why did he have breasts?!

Inuyasha pulled up the blanket, stopping when he saw the color of his hair. It was black.

Everything clicked, Inuyasha understanding why he had breasts. He calmed down, pushing the blankets off of his body and walking to the closet.

He stopped when he looked to the bathroom, his hands clenching into fists at his side's.

Was he even ready to be a mother?

He knew everyone in his shitty family, dead or alive, wanted him to have this pup. That had been his fate from day one, thanks to that fucking Oracle. Why did they believe in her anyway?

Inuyasha doubted he was a good omen, like the first Oracle predicted, seeing as how he caused nothing but pain to everybody. He was a half breed, he was nothing but a burden.

Inuyasha looked down to the floor. He was a burden to Kagome, that's why she got pregnant with Kouga's pup. She didn't want to be with him.

Inuyasha...

He was nothing.

Even Sesshomaru hated him. He only started to like him after he became part woman. He was only a toy he was allowed to fuck with.

But, he was gentle to him, kind. Wasn't that enough?

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. He didn't need Kagome. Even if Sesshomaru just wanted him for sex, it felt nice when he treated him like a treasure.

Inuyasha touched the back of his head when it throbbed, hissing softly when he felt a bump.

Had he lost consciousness after getting the result?

Inuyasha stopped when the bedroom door opened, frowning when he saw Sesshomaru walk into the room. He put a hand on his hip, narrowing his eyes.

"You could have dressed me asshole." Sesshomaru stopped in his steps to the bed, turning and looking to Inuyasha who stood a few feet from their closet. His hand was on his hip, his hair covering most of his breasts.

Sesshomaru blinked.

"Come to bed," he told him, Inuyasha raising an eyebrow. He never slept naked, and he wouldn't even dare in this human form.

"I'll be there in a second," Inuyasha sighed with a roll of his eyes, walking over to the closet. He opened the doors, walking inside with a thoughtful look of consideration over all of his clothes.

What would even fit this body?

He doubted much would fit because of his br-

Inuyasha gasped when a hand touched his ass, taking a few steps ahead before turning around and looking to Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha huffed at the hunger in his eyes, not in the mood in the least.

He just wanted to get dressed and eat something.

He was not in the mood to have sex with a brute.

"Listen bastard, I don't fucking want you in the least right now. So scat."

Inuyasha yelped when he was pushed against a wall, hands going straight between his legs as Sesshomaru kissed his neck. Inuyasha put a hand to his shoulder to push him away, arching with a moan when he touched something that was sensitive.

Inuyasha started to shake when he kept rubbing it, heat pooling into his stomach.

"Sessh stop," he whimpered, but even though he asked him to stop he circulated his hips against his hand. He wanted more of that feeling, Inuyasha arching when Sesshomaru moved his hair off one of his breasts, grabbing the heavy flesh and licking his nipple.

Now that Inuyasha thought about it, his breasts were a little bigger than Kagome's.

Inuyasha gasped and moaned, letting his head tilt back as he grabbed Sesshomaru's hand, making it go faster between his legs.

Inuyasha sank his nails into Sesshomaru's shoulder, arching with a moan. He came with a shiver, Sesshomaru pulling away from his nipple with a soft growl.

Inuyasha grunted when he was put on his hands and knees, panting as Sesshomaru undid his pants.

"Such a good wife," Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha gasping when he pushed inside roughly. He started a quick pace, Inuyasha biting his lip as pleasure burned in his thighs. He pushed back against him, the sound of their skin slapping together almost echoing in the closet.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha gasped, crying out when he started to play with his nipples. His sharp claws burned his skin, but the pain only mixed with the pleasure. Inuyasha moaned as Sesshomaru grabbed his thighs, drilling in deep and fast. Inuyasha gasped, trying to pull away when he started to hurt his pelvis.

"Sesshomaru stop, your hurting me!"

Inuyasha gasped when he pulled out and flipped him onto his back, Inuyasha putting a hand to his chest when he laid over him.

"A good wife takes it wit-"

Inuyasha slapped him, Sesshomaru seeming shocked for a spare second.

"You have to be gentle, I'm human in this body you moron!" Inuyasha barked, Sesshomaru touching a hand between his raised thighs.

Inuyasha pushed him away, rising up to his elbows.

"Be gentle or I'll leave," Inuyasha warned, Sesshomaru growling at him. Inuyasha stood up, his legs shaking from his force.

"Be. Gentle."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes when Sesshomaru slowly brought him back down to the ground, laying him down on his back.

"I'm sorry," Sesshomaru whispered, kissing his lips. Inuyasha slowly melted into it, wrapping his arms around his neck after a long moment of hesitation.

Sesshomaru touched that spot again, Inuyasha arching against him with a moan. Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss, looking down and grabbing his hand.

"Faster," he breathed, Sesshomaru placing two fingers on the area, moving his fingers faster. He kissed his chest before kissing his lips again, Inuyasha arching against him with a moan.

He liked this.

Usually Sesshomaru just took him, but now there was an actual build up. Inuyasha felt even more pleasure like this, his pelvis a little sore but alright.

Inuyasha arched when he almost came, salvia sliding from between their lips and down his cheek.

Sesshomaru pulled his hand away, biting off his claws. Inuyasha panted as he spread his legs wider, arching when he slipped two fingers inside.

Inuyasha gasped when he started to thrust them in and out of his body, his thumb playing with the sensitive spot.

"I'll make you scream," Sesshomaru growled into his ear, Inuyasha pushing down every time his fingers thrusted up.

Inuyasha arched when he moved his fingers faster, circulating his hips with a moan.

"You can try."

Sesshomaru took the bait.

Inuyasha moaned loudly as Sesshomaru sucked on his nipple, his sharp teeth raking over his sensitive skin.

Inuyasha came with a moan, biting his lip as he shivered.

Sesshomaru pulled his fingers out, Inuyasha gasping when he moved down. He was suddenly turned so he was on his knees, Inuyasha looking down to Sesshomaru in disbelief.

His face was between his thighs, his eyes staring up at him hungrily.

Inuyasha tried to get off of him, but Sesshomaru grabbed his thighs tightly.

"I want to taste you like this," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha arching with a gasp when he licked his core.

Inuyasha let his head fall back, touching a hand to the wall with a moan. He circulated his hips, Sesshomaru's hands loosening just slightly on his thighs.

"Right there," Inuyasha whimpered, hissing when his tongue started to play with the sensitive spot.

"Sessh... Sessh oh god faster." Inuyasha was starting to get lost in the feeling, touching a hand to his breast with a moan.

Sesshomaru's tongue touched all of the right places, Inuyasha hissing softly as he played with his nipple.

"Sesshomaru... Please don't stop," Inuyasha whimpered, looking down to his face. Sesshomaru had his eyes closed, but once he realized he was being watched he looked up to him, Inuyasha biting his bottom lip.

"Fuck," Inuyasha whispered, looking away with a shiver. He arched, cumming with a moan.

He panted as he got off of Sesshomaru, letting Sesshomaru pull him to his feet. Inuyasha gasped when he was pushed against a wall, his legs shaking visibly.

Inuyasha didn't think he could cum again, Sesshomaru kissing his lips. Inuyasha wrapped his arms loosely around his neck, parting his lips and sucking his tongue into his mouth.

Sesshomaru groaned, grabbing his shaking thighs. Inuyasha wrapped his legs around his waist when he was lifted, Sesshomaru pulling away from the kiss.

"Have I made you weak?" He asked as he lined himself up, Inuyasha shivering slightly.

"Not even close old man."

Sesshomaru smirked, pushing inside with one swift thrust. Inuyasha moaned, closing his eyes as he was bounced on his member.

"Do you like what I do to you?" Sesshomaru groaned in his ear, Inuyasha arching when he moved faster.

"Yes," he hissed, Sesshomaru drilling into him with heavy pants. He was a lot more gentle than before, but even so the thorough pounding left Inuyasha breathless.

"Please don't stop," Inuyasha moaned, Sesshomaru grunting as their skin slapped together loudly. It made Inuyasha drool, his stomach burning with pleasure with every sound and feeling.

"Never stop," Inuyasha whimpered, Sesshomaru sucking on his nipple with a groan. He left hickeys all over his breasts, Inuyasha's moans building into pleasured screams.

Sesshomaru was rather proud of himself. To make Inuyasha feel pleasure was enough to bring him to an orgasm, but to make him a screaming vixen was always a bonus that added to his ego.

Inuyasha was screaming his name, his nails digging into his back and leaving red marks. His breasts bounced with every thrust, his thighs shaking against him. His body gripped him tightly inside, making his toes curl.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha screamed in pleasure, Sesshomaru for sure that everyone a mile down heard him. He came with a groan, Inuyasha's body milking him of his orgasm as it fulfilled its own.

He pulled out before lowering Inuyasha to his feet, having to catch him when he stumbled. He worried he had hurt him, but Inuyasha chucked softly as he grabbed his shirt to hang onto him.

"I can't feel my legs," Inuyasha panted as he looked up to him, pulling him down.

"Do it again," Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru groaning when he kissed him.

Inuyasha pushed him down to the floor and straddled his legs, stroking his sensitive member. Sesshomaru jotted, putting an arm over his eyes as Inuyasha leaned down and licked the tip of his member.

"Again," Inuyasha ordered when he saw Sesshomaru was getting hard a lot slower than he wanted him to. Sesshomaru was not even sure he could get it up at the moment.

For once, the roles had been switched.

:::+::;

"What have you learned?" Pale lips were set in a straight line, the man shaking slightly.

"Nothing, sir. He hasn't done anything all day."

The pale lips stretched down into a frown.

"They've been fucking for most of the night, sir."

Pale lips pulled into a sneer of disgust.

"How disappointing."

The man gasped when a sword was thrust through his skull, his eyes becoming lifeless. The pale lips frowned, a small ounce of blood on the bottom lip. A pink tongue licked it away.

"You are of no more use to me. I'll hire someone better."

He will suffer. The infamous him.


	14. Chapter 14: Ultrasound

Chapter 14

Author's Note: Sesshomaru is a little over two hundred, and Inuyasha is one hundred and fifty. They age about one year every ten years, so Sessh is about twenty, and Inuyasha is fifteen in appearance.

...

Inuyasha puked into the toilet, his throat burning. He belched when it seemed over, groaning softly as he put a hand to his stomach. He could feel the difference in it, his stomach protruding out slightly. It wasn't enough to see with his shirt on, but it was there.

He flushed the toilet, slowly standing up with a sigh.

Why did it only get worse?

Inuyasha walked out of the stall, looking to the guy who was using the urinal. He was looking at him with concern, the man the average human.

With a growl he looked away.

Inuyasha washed out his mouth before leaving the bathroom, the man slowly washing his hands. Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru who stood outside the bathroom, his eyes closed as he waited for him.

"How do you feel?" Sesshomaru asked quietly, Inuyasha frowning as they walked back to the waiting room to be called.

Inuyasha sniffled, wiping his lips with his sleeve.

"You puke up your guts every hour you piece of shit," Inuyasha grumbled, sitting in the chair when they got to the waiting room. Sesshomaru sat next to him, Inuyasha leaning against him when he felt sick again.

"Hey mister, are you sick?" Inuyasha looked down to the kid that walked up to him, frowning slightly in confusion.

He didn't even know him, why was he talking to him?

"There is no need to worry, Inuyasha. Obstacles will try to take what is yours. Do not believe the pale lips."

Inuyasha frowned at the fact the kid knew his name, the boy walking away, Inuyasha looking to Sesshomaru to see if he noticed the boys presence.

He just stared off into space like he didn't even notice. Inuyasha looked back to the boy, but he was gone. Only the toy he had was there, held in the hands of a woman who seemed anxious.

Inuyasha got up, walking towards her. He stopped when the doctor came out, narrowing in his eyes in confusion.

"I'm sorry. We couldn't save him." Inuyasha followed her with his eyes, walking up to the door she ran on to.

The same boy was laying in the bed, his body pale, the machine flat lined.

Inuyasha was confused.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha jumped when he suddenly heard Sesshomaru behind him, turning around sharply and looking to him with a glare.

"They called us in." Inuyasha nodded, looking to the nurse by the door across the room, walking over to her. Sesshomaru looked to the boy, wondering what Inuyasha had saw. He saw it in his eyes, he saw something, but Sesshomaru saw nothing.

He followed Inuyasha to the nurse, the two led to a separate room where Inuyasha was weighed and his height was taken.

Inuyasha sat down on the examination table when the nurse left, his eyes staring off into space.

"I hate you."

Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha when he spoke, raising an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked, Inuyasha shrugging at first. Sesshomaru knew there were many reasons why he should hate him, but he thought since they had gotten this far he should have dropped some things.

"You knocked me up stupid." Sesshomaru let his lips tilt up into a barely there smirk, sitting back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's not like you fight much."

Inuyasha sent him a glare.

"On the first day, before the wedding, I had been drugged." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in disbelief, Inuyasha laying down with a sigh.

"The lady who did my hair had this stuff that would help me calm down, because I was so nervous before the wedding. I think I took too much because I could hardly remember the day."

Inuyasha frowned himself, Sesshomaru already arranging for that woman to be murdered for drugging his mate.

But...

Though he wouldn't admit it aloud, it did make it easier to dominate him. But even so, no one should have drugged his mate. He would make sure the woman paid her price.

"It started wearing off slightly when you met me in the chambers. To be honest, you touching me was pleasurable, but it is disgusting."

Sesshomaru frowned in anger and confusion. How could being with him in such a holy manner be disgusting?

"I don't love you, yet I was forced to marry you and now bare your pup. It all disgusts me." Sesshomaru stayed quiet, Inuyasha looking to him with almost blank eyes.

"You couldn't fathom how much hatred you bred in my soul. But, when your kind and gentle, it's easy to forget all of that."

Inuyasha looked away, looking to the ceiling.

"When you're kind, it reminds me of a sunny day. It's warm, calming even. It makes me feel happy, even when I'm sad." Inuyasha touched a hand to his stomach, sighing softly as he rubbed it gently.

"It makes this pup seem worth it."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, just stared at Inuyasha in silence. Inuyasha was normally vocal about how much he hated him, but he was never vocal about how he truly felt about things.

He knew he would have never let Inuyasha go with anyone else, but would he have been happier without him?

Sesshomaru frowned, shaking away the thought. He would make him happy, that was his job as his mate.

He looked to the door when it opened, Inuyasha sitting up.

The name tag said Dr. Nice.

He looked like he could tear off their heads.

His face was wrinkled with age, his white hair thick. He was tall, his muscles almost bulging through his uniform.

Inuyasha was a tad shocked he was only a human.

"How may I help you today, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at his calm voice, the voice not going with the image.

"..."

Dr. Nice walked over, getting a stool and sitting down in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha just stared for a long second.

"You sound like a teenage boy but look like a gang member," Inuyasha told him honestly, Sesshomaru telling him with his eyes to not insult him.

Inuyasha couldn't help it, the payment didn't fit the bill.

Instead of throwing the stool like the guys in WWE, Dr. Nice just chuckled in amusement.

"Yes, I get that a lot. Now that you got it out of your system, would you mind telling me why you have come to see me?"

Inuyasha looked away, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm..."

Inuyasha huffed, Sesshomaru waiting patiently for him to tell the doctor himself.

"Well, you see..."

Inuyasha sighed, blurting it out so he couldn't back down.

"I'm pregnant."

Dr. Nice raised an eyebrow.

Inuyasha finally looked to him, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"I was born this strange way and that asshole over there decided it would be fucking funny to knock me up."

Dr. Nice nodded, walking over to the sink.

"Please lay down and lift your shirt," he told him, Inuyasha looking to Sesshomaru who was looking at him with a frown. Inuyasha looked away, running his finger over the ring that bonded them together.

Inuyasha laid down, lifting his shirt, clearing his throat to ease his nerves. Dr. Nice returned, rubbing his gloved hands together.

"Just warming them up," he told him, pressing his hands to his stomach. Inuyasha hissed softly because they were still cold, Dr. Nice frowning as he pressed down in random places.

"How far along do you think you are?" He asked, Inuyasha looking to his face.

"I think I'm two months." Dr. Nice nodded, pressing down with a frown.

"There is definitely someone in there." Dr. Nice felt around a little bit more, his eyes narrowing in concentration.

"May be a little more than a few in there." Inuyasha frowned in confusion.

What was he talking about?

"I'll have you sent to the ultrasound room for confirmation, but I do definitely feel someone in there." Dr. Nice took his hands away, taking off his gloves and picking up his clipboard from the counter.

Inuyasha slowly got up, putting down his shirt. Dr. Nice wrote something down on his clipboard, pointing to the door.

"The room is down the hallway, make a left. It will be labeled Room 14." Inuyasha nodded, the doctor handing him a piece of paper.

"This a prescription for vitamin supplements, you will need this."

Inuyasha nodded, taking the small piece of paper. He walked out with Sesshomaru, worried there was something wrong with his pup. Or pups it seemed like.

They went to the room he told them to, Inuyasha knocking on the door with a frown. The door was opened, the lady on the phone.

"Yes Dr. Nice. Right away sir." She hung up, looking to them with a smile.

"Please, come in." Inuyasha did, the lady's name tag saying Dr. Jitsu. Inuyasha kind of liked the name.

"Please, lay down. Sir, you can stand beside the table." Sesshomaru didn't respond but did as told, Inuyasha laying down on the examination table with a sigh.

His lower back was starting to hurt.

"So Inuyasha, how does it feel so far to be a mommy?" Inuyasha let her lift his shirt, shivering when she put cold gel on his stomach.

"I keep throwing up," he replied tiredly, Dr. Jitsu smiling at his lack of enthusiasm.

"It'll get better. I have a little girl at home, it's worth it all I promise." Inuyasha smirked, looking to the screen after she finished preparing it and put the microphone looking thing to his stomach.

It all just looked like a blurry mess to him at first, but it slowly cleared when she stilled it on one spot.

"You have triplets in there," she told him, Inuyasha squinting his eyes to see. She pointed a finger to the screen, Inuyasha's eyes widening when he saw in fact that there was three fetuses.

"Who is the father?" She asked, Sesshomaru grunting.

"Me." She looked to him before back to the screen, Inuyasha never once looking away.

His pups.

"Congratulations," Dr. Jitsu congratulated, Inuyasha smiling softly.

Those were his pups.

"You seem about six weeks along from their size. When did you start experiencing symptoms?" She asked, Inuyasha touching a hand to the screen.

They were real.

Dr. Jitsu remained quite, both men seeming locked in on their babies. Inuyasha lowered his hand, tears burning in his eyes. He put a hand over his mouth, taking in a sharp breath.

He told himself he wouldn't cry, but that promise seemed empty now. Those were his pups, his little angels.

This was real.

:::+:::

 _'Pups.'_

Sesshomaru felt pride swell in his heart and mind, his demon roaring triumphantly. He did not only manage to get Inuyasha pregnant, but he also managed to make him conceive three pups. Sesshomaru knew his seed was good, and he knew Inuyasha was fertile, but he never thought they would be this successful.

He looked to Inuyasha who had started crying, Sesshomaru grabbing his hand. Inuyasha looked to him, removing his hand from his mouth. He smiled wide, tears running down his cheeks.

His mate was happy.

 _'Mate, happy.'_

Sesshomaru raised his hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles.

Inuyasha touched the screen again as the doctor zoomed in, showing them each one individually.

"In a couple of months, we can tell you the genders." Sesshomaru held onto Inuyasha's hand tighter.

This was real.

He looked behind him when he felt eyes watching him, seeing a little boy standing by the door. Sesshomaru could see the chains on him, soul collectors surrounding him.

"Take care of Inuyasha. Pale lips will deceive, he will want to believe. Show him you are not an illusion."

Sesshomaru frowned as the boy was taken away by the soul collectors, his message making his demon angry.

No one would touch his mate.

No one would hurt his mate or his pups.

He would make sure of it.


	15. Chapter 15: Lost

Chapter 15

 **Author's note: I'm sorry for not updating for so long, I lost myself for a second. But Pikajow is back and this story will be finished!**

Inuyasha walked down the hallway. His destination was aimless, he never thought to have one. He was just walking, a feeling in his gut making him feel sick. He touched a hand to his stomach, stopping in his tracks.

When would he feel them kick?

"Young master?" Inuyasha looked up to the maid that stopped in front of him, his lips pulling down into a frown.

"This part of the premises, I can't let you enter young master."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, having walked through this area many times before. He had inspected the entire house, he had to make sure that it was suitable for his pups. The maid was not moving though, Inuyasha simply moving forward despite what she had told him.

"Young master… Young master please st-"

Inuyasha turned to face her, his eyes narrowing slightly. Something was happening that he was not made aware of, and that was setting off all of his alarms. He could smell Sesshomaru, he was in a room a few doors down, but he also smelled someone with him. A female in heat. No female was allowed near his mate. Especially a female in heat.

"Where is Sesshomaru?"

The maid wanted to look away, the muscles in her neck twitching. Inuyasha turned towards the room he could smell Sesshomaru was in, walking towards it calmly.

"Young master!"

Inuyasha opened the door, his eyes not widening or narrowing in any emotion. Instead, they locked with the female that was pressed against Sesshomaru. Inuyasha didn't even look to Sesshomaru, the woman smirking. From scent alone, she carried the stench of a panther demon, a full demon.

"Who dragged in the cat?"

Her smirk quickly fell.

Her blue hair fell over her back as she let go of Sesshomaru's arm, taking a step towards Inuyasha. She was trying to intimidate him, but Inuyasha wasn't scared of her power. He was pregnant, the scariest thing to him at the moment was losing one or giving birth. Everyone else just seemed like a nuisance.

"I am a panther demon, not a cat." Her pale lips almost shined in the light of the sun that shone through the open window, a subtle wind blowing lightly against them. Her blue eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance, Inuyasha feeling the same at the moment.

"You must be Sesshomaru's mate. My name is Tōran. I come to congratulate your conception."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. He was sadly not born yesterday, but he wouldn't say that to her face. He was not an idiot, he already knew what was going on here. He stepped forward, getting in her face.

"I can see that."

He looked to Sesshomaru, almost snorting in amusement.

He couldn't suspect less from a brute.

He looked back to Tōran, moving that much closer.

"I heard the stories of your leader. How his daughter fell in love with Sesshomaru and handed over the lands. The war afterwards was fruitless, on your part, but I couldn't expect less from a band of fiends."

He saw Tōran's lips pull down into a frown, his own staying in a straight line.

"Now, another cat wishes to warm his bed. I cannot say I am surprised."

Inuyasha walked just a tad closer, their chests almost touching.

"Leave before I drag you out. A person does not congratulate a conception by trying to conceive themselves."

Inuyasha snapped his fingers, the doors opening and two butlers walking in. Tōran's lips tilted up into a smirk.

"It was nice to meet you Inuyasha."

She left without another word, Inuyasha looking to Sesshomaru who stood silently where Tōran had left him.

Inuyasha didn't even want to touch him anymore, smelling the scent of her heat all over him. He crossed his arms once again, sighing softly.

"It was not what you thought, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded, probably knowing he was right. But, to let their number one enemy to be near his pregnant mate, to be in their home, to touch him? Inuyasha was trying very hard to control his temper, something he had to learn to do. Too much stress could lead to him miscarrying, but what he felt right then wasn't stress.

This hurt a lot more.

"If I had told father you let his sworn enemy into our home, do you think he would be happy?"

Inuyasha took a step towards him, Sesshomaru not budging from his spot. Inuyasha knew he was choosing his words carefully, but he didn't care. No amount of words could change how he felt.

"I will be leaving for Miroku's tonight. I will come back in a couple of days."

"You can't."

Inuyasha had turned to walk away but stopped when Sesshomaru said that. He spun around angrily, his eyes narrowing in rage.

"Why?! Because you own me!" Inuyasha frowned when Sesshomaru didn't respond, clenching his hand into a fist.

"I didn't think so."

Inuyasha walked out of the room, passing the maid that tried to not let him inside the room. He didn't even look at her, just walked towards the stairs. He was three months pregnant with his pups, and instead of taking care of him, he flirts with the latest bitch in heat?

Inuyasha didn't change from his sweats and T-shirt, taking the coat the butler offered before going outside. The car was brought around, Inuyasha getting inside without any help.

"To the temple."

The driver didn't question him, just started to drive off. Blue eyes watched as the car left through the gate, pale lips stretching into a smirk. A phone was taken from a pocket, a number speed dialed.

"Follow them. When they are far away enough, kill him."

Tōran smirked.

Never send a rat to do a panther's work.

Inuyasha took out his phone, closing the small window that let the driver see him. He called Miroku, waiting patiently as he waited for him to pick up.

"Hey Inuyasha! Haven't heard from you in a while!" Inuyasha smirked, instantly calmed. His friend always calmed him down, giving him the bit of normalcy he lacked in his life at the moment.

"I'm coming over right now, are you busy?" Inuyasha asked, Miroku clearing his throat before coughing.

"Nope! I got a mild cold but it's nothing too bad. I'll wait for you outside, okay?" Inuyasha smiled, nodding his head.

"Yeah, that would be nice."

Inuyasha hung up, relaxing back.

He wasn't so mad anymore.

He grunted when the car swerved, narrowing his eyes.

What was the moron doing?

He opened the window to scold him, his eyes widening when he saw that the driver's brains were scattered on the windshield. His foot was stepped on the gas, his head back against his seat. Inuyasha gasped when he looked out the uncracked part of the windshield, his eyes looking down the barrel of a gun.

A woman stood in the middle of the street, her red hair in a random bush, her face covered. Her eyes shined though, Inuyasha ducking down. He rested against the floor so he wouldn't get hit, hanging onto the bars that kept the seat glued to the floor.

Gunshots tore through the seats and windows, glass and cushion flying everywhere.

The car must have hit something because it swerved again, Inuyasha yelling out when it turned over. His hands slipped from the force, Inuyasha slammed against the roof. He yelped when he turned with the car, catching himself before he could slam against the seat. The car stopped after turning a few times, Inuyasha gasping in pain as he felt something dig into his arm.

He could tell the car was on its side, letting himself fall onto the door. He caught himself though, gritting his teeth when his shoulder protested. He stopped when he felt something fall on him, touching a hand to his face.

Gasoline?

He looked out the window, seeing a fire nearby.

 _'Move!'_

He scrambled to get out of the car, his sweats catching on something.

"No no no!" He growled, trying to tear it off. He suddenly felt like he was punched in the stomach, crying out in agony.

"Somebody help him!"

Inuyasha looked up at the sound of voices, gritting his teeth. He could hear footsteps run closer, forcing his body to move. He couldn't though, the pain in his stomach too much. He started coughing, smoke becoming thicker around him.

His pups…

What happened to his pups?

"Grab my hand!" Inuyasha looked up to a person that kneeled by the window, reaching his hand out. He could barely grab the tip of their fingers, the pain too much. He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth.

He needed to save his pups.

He screamed when he moved his body, grabbing the hand that was offered. He was pulled out slowly, Inuyasha trying to stand. He fell to his knees, looking down and seeing his sweats were drenched with blood.

 _'No.'_

Inuyasha was carried away, the car exploding only minutes later. He couldn't concentrate on it though, shaking as he felt blood seep between his legs.

"Call an ambulance!"

Inuyasha felt tears fall down his cheeks, his head falling back on the arm that cradled his neck.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be alright!" Inuyasha felt a hand grab his, his eyes getting heavy.

His pups…

:::+:::

"He's lost at least a pint!"

Inuyasha stared up at the ceiling stoically, feeling all the needles entering his skin. The mask over his face made him feel sleepy, Inuyasha fighting to keep his eyes open.

"It's going to be alright kid." Inuyasha closed his eyes.

His pups, were they going to be alright?

:::+:::

Sesshomaru sat in his seat, his eyes staring blankly off into space. He shouldn't have let him walk away. He should have made him stay, kept him locked away in his room. He knew those thoughts sounded a little harsh, but if he had done that Inuyasha would have been okay.

He knew Tōran would come today. His men had reported her car near his home numerous times. He didn't know if she had done this, but he would make sure he got the truth out of her.

Sesshomaru knew if he had tried to explain to Inuyasha why she was there, he knew he wouldn't understand. He was going to order for her to leave his lands permanently. But because she was in heat, she was trying to seduce him. Sesshomaru only craved Inuyasha, and he would continue to.

But, how could he explain to Inuyasha who believed he had tried to seduce Tōran?

Sesshomaru looked to the side when Miroku rushed into the hospital waiting room, looking away with a slight frown. He called him for Inuyasha. He owed him that much.

"Any word on his condition?" Miroku panted, Sesshomaru sitting up straight.

"No."

Miroku sat down next to him, the monk the only one who didn't seem to fear him. Sesshomaru never understood that about the human.

"How long has he been in surgery?"

Sesshomaru looked to the clock, rubbing his eyes from exhaustion. He couldn't go to sleep though from nerves, his hand falling to his lap.

"Four hours."

"Mr. Inutaisho?"

Sesshomaru stood up, Miroku standing up also. The doctor walked over, his lips pulled into a straight line.

"Is Inuyasha okay?" Miroku asked hurriedly, the doctor stopping in front of them. He raised a hand, signaling for them to follow him. They did, the doctor taking them to a separate room.

"Inuyasha is just fine, he is healing as we speak." Miroku exhaled deeply, Sesshomaru feeling those words were not the only ones.

"His shoulder was stabbed by glass, but that was easily removed. However, out of his three pups, one didn't make it. We had to perform an emergency abortion so it wouldn't harm the others."

Sesshomaru felt his body pulse. He stared at the doctor stoically, Miroku covering his mouth with a hand. The doctor didn't break eye contact, explaining to them what happened.

His pup…

"Is Inuyasha awake?" Sesshomaru asked, the doctor nodding.

"Most of his wounds have already healed."

Sesshomaru pushed past the doctor, Miroku staying where he stood.

Sesshomaru rushed to Inuyasha's room, stopping in the doorway. Inuyasha laid on the bed, a hand over his stomach. He stared up at the ceiling blankly, but when Sesshomaru stopped at the doorway Inuyasha looked over to him.

Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha when tears fell down his temples, Inuyasha sitting up. Sesshomaru hugged him, Inuyasha gripping his shirt with a gasp. Sesshomaru felt his tears stain his shirt, Inuyasha shaking against him.

"They took my pup…"

Sesshomaru held onto him tighter, Inuyasha digging his claws into his skin.

"The panthers… They took my pup."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, anger building in his soul. He pulled away slowly, Inuyasha looking up to him with shimmering eyes and a trembling bottom lip.

"They took my pup."

Sesshomaru sent out a warrant, but Tōran and her sisters were already gone.


	16. Chapter 16: Growing

**Chapter 16**

For a long time, Inuyasha locked himself in a guest room. He didn't come out to eat, so meals were brought to him. He didn't talk to anybody, didn't go to any of his doctor's appointments. It was like he stopped caring, not only for himself, but the two pups he had left.

When Sesshomaru asked Miroku if he had called him, the unexpected answer was no.

Inuyasha had shut himself off from the rest of the world. Sesshomaru understood his grief, but he wanted him to talk to him. Sesshomaru needed comfort, as much as Inuyasha did.

Sesshomaru would sit outside his door for many nights, sometimes hearing him cry himself to sleep. They still had two pups, but the loss of one had hit hard. Sesshomaru would not cry over the loss, not because he wasn't sad, but because he needed to be strong.

For Inuyasha.

When their father learned of what happened, Sesshomaru took what he was given. He didn't fight his father when he pushed him down from his title, his father taking over the lands for the time being. When his father believed he was ready, he would be given back his title.

After two weeks of silence, Sesshomaru still sat by Inuyasha's door. He sighed at great length, touching his fingers to the wood. He heard Inuyasha crying, and a feeling of uselessness creeped into Sesshomaru's chest.

He couldn't make Inuyasha happy. He couldn't make him stop crying. He couldn't protect him when he needed him too. Sesshomaru was no better of a mate than any other. Instead of making him happy, he had tried to control him, had made him do what he thought was best.

His mate hadn't been happy.

His mate wasn't happy now.

 _'Mate.'_

Sesshomaru started talking. He didn't know if it was to fill the silence or just make himself feel better, but he just started talking. He told Inuyasha about the many wars he had fought in, the men he had lost. He told him about the many nights they spent sleeping on the ground, how bright the stars used to be.

He also told him about how lively the mansion they had both called home used to be. When they still lived with their father, when Inuyasha was just a pup himself, the mansion was alive with motion. There was never a dull moment, never a frown or tears.

Sesshomaru remembered Inuyasha's mother. She was a kind human, but Sesshomaru didn't want to like her. His mother left once she learned of her mates betrayal. Sesshomaru had hated Inuyasha because he still had a mother, while his never returned. Sesshomaru told him he had wished he had gotten to know his mother more.

"What was your mother like?" It was a soft voice on the third week of Inuyasha's isolation, and Sesshomaru almost didn't hear it. He looked to the wood, touching a hand to it. He could feel Inuyasha's warmth from beneath the door, Sesshomaru closing his eyes.

 _'Mate.'_

"She was kind. She loved me, but to make me strong she forced me to grow up faster. By the time I was able to walk, I was taught to fight. To kill."

Inuyasha became silent again, Sesshomaru hearing him sigh softly. He didn't talk again, so Sesshomaru told him about many different things. He told him about his human mother's garden, how the flowers never died even when not watered. Inuyasha had fallen asleep to his voice by the time the sun rose into the sky.

Sesshomaru came back the next night, laying down by his door. He didn't know what to say this time.

"My mother's garden, what type of flowers did she have in it?" Sesshomaru sat up, his lips pulling up into a small smile. He touched a hand to the door, hearing Inuyasha breathing softly behind it. He laid back down, closing his eyes.

He told him about the many daisy's, forget me nots, the lavender, the roses, the lily's and the many other colorful flowers. She had such a wide variety that the colors blended, creating a world unlike any other. Sesshomaru stopped talking, taking in Inuyasha's scent.

He wanted to see him again.

"I know we lost a pup, Inuyasha. I know we'll never get it back. But we still have two pups left. One day, we'll still be able to hold them."

Sesshomaru didn't know what else to say after that, looking to the mahagony wood.

The next day, Inuyasha came out of the room. It was early in the morning, Sesshomaru still asleep. Inuyasha snuck into their room, Sesshomaru only awakening from his slumber when he laid down next to him. Inuyasha put an arm over his chest, Sesshomaru keeping his eyes closed.

Inuyasha pressed his nose into his neck, breathing deeply.

"Thank you."

Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close.

Inuyasha didn't talk as much, but he no longer locked himself in the room. He mostly just walked about the premises, two bodyguards always close behind. Inuyasha acted like they weren't there, going outside more than staying inside. Sometimes Sesshomaru wouldn't see him for hours, the hanyou having not spoken to him since that night.

He would sometimes sleep with him, but most of the times he slept in a separate room. Sesshomaru felt lonely without him, some nights not sleeping at all. His father watched everything silently, his eyes telling Sesshomaru to do something.

Sesshomaru felt he could do nothing.

When his fourth month started to come to an end, Inuyasha came to him. Sesshomaru had just finished bathing, laying down in bed as he finished some late night work. Even though he lost his title, he still had to pay the bills.

Inuyasha had grown despite his loss, showing more. His shirts couldn't cover him like before, the bump noticeable.

Sesshomaru had just closed his laptop when Inuyasha walked into the room, Sesshomaru stretching with a soft grunt. Inuyasha walked over, laying down next to him. Sesshomaru let him, running his fingers through his hair. Inuyasha had closed his eyes, breathing in deeply.

He pulled away though after only a few short seconds, rising up to his knees. Sesshomaru tilted his head to look up at him better, touching a hand to Inuyasha's lower back.

"What's wrong?"

Inuyasha leaned down and kissed him, Sesshomaru caught off guard. Inuyasha grabbed his face, kissing his lips with a soft moan. Sesshomaru let him stay on top, Inuyasha straddling his hips. That night Sesshomaru pleasured him, comforted him, giving him everything he felt he needed.

Afterwards they laid in bed together, Inuyasha facing away from him. Sesshomaru put his hand on Inuyasha's stomach, running his thumb over the protruding belly button. Inuyasha breathed softly, but Sesshomaru could tell he wasn't asleep.

"I was thinking of naming them… Our pups." Sesshomaru grunted softly, kissing the back of Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to **him,** Sesshomaru looking into his eyes.

"Not actual names yet, just nicknames." Sesshomaru rose up slightly, kissing Inuyasha's lips. He laid back down, his eyebrow rising when he felt a small kick against his hand. He rose up onto his elbow, Inuyasha slowly moving onto his back.

Sesshomaru touched his hand to his stomach, feeling another kick.

Inuyasha put a hand over his.

"This one I'll name Saya. The other I'll name Nao." Sesshomaru touched his cheek to Inuyasha's stomach, seeing the small kick of his pup.

He would make sure that no harm came to them.

"How can you tell the difference?" Sesshomaru whispered, Inuyasha running a hand through his hair. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, Inuyasha starting to hum softly. Sesshomaru rose up, looking into Inuyasha's eyes. The golden irises stared into his own, Sesshomaru turning his head and grabbing Inuyasha's hand. He kissed his palm, Inuyasha smiling softly.

"Saya kicks where I can see. Nao kicks my intestines." Sesshomaru looked back to his face, Inuyasha leaning up. Sesshomaru placed a hand on the bed when he kissed him, Inuyasha breathing in deeply through his nose. Sesshomaru slowly moved him back down to the bed, Inuyasha wrapping his arms around his neck.

Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss, Sesshomaru kissing alongside his jawline. Inuyasha dug his claws into his back, arching with a gasp when he sucked on the flesh of his neck.

"Sessh…"

Inuyasha bit his lip, pushing Sesshomaru away. Sesshomaru wondered if he would leave as he sat up, but Inuyasha got onto his hands and knees. He looked over his shoulder to Sesshomaru, his cheeks a light shade of red.

"Can you…" Inuyasha seemed hesitant to ask what he wanted to say, Sesshomaru rather confused.

"Can you touch…" Inuyasha looked away, closing his eyes.

Sesshomaru's eyebrows shot up when he shook his ass. Inuyasha wanted him to fuck him up the ass?

"You want me to fuck you up the ass?" Sesshomaru asked bluntly, Inuyasha shaking slightly.

"If you want…"

Sesshomaru looked down to the supple flesh, putting his hair up in a sloppy bun. He moved beneath Inuyasha who looked at him in confusion, Inuyasha gasping sharply when Sesshomaru pulled him down. Inuyasha's head tilted back when Sesshomaru licked his core, his eyes closing as he moaned.

Sesshomaru pushed his tongue inside, Inuyasha slowly moving his hips to feel more of it. His eyes snapped open when he felt Sesshomaru's tongue run over his ass.

He thought of pulling away but Sesshomaru held tightly onto his thighs. Inuyasha rose up onto the heels of his feet, resting his hands on Sesshomaru's thighs. He bit his lip as Sesshomaru slid his tongue from his ass to his core, his eyes closing.

When he felt him push a finger inside, he worried he would shit on his face. It was a disgusting, terrifying thought that made him want to tell him to stop. He knew it was his idea for him to do this, but he didn't know it would feel this weird. Weird wasn't the correct term. The feeling felt good, the heat of his finger soothing, dirty, and erotic in a way.

Inuyasha pushed down against it, Sesshomaru letting his tongue play with his core.

Inuyasha gasped when he pushed in a second finger, his fingers going deeper. Inuyasha cried out, Sesshomaru stopping his administrations. Inuyasha gasped for breath, his entire body shaking. It wasn't in pain though, and he wasn't quite sure if it was in pleasure either.

"Did I hurt you?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha shaking his head. Sesshomaru touched his fingers against that bundle of flesh he had felt before, Inuyasha arching with a moan. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

His prostate?

Sesshomaru rubbed his fingers against it, Inuyasha shaking violently as he drooled from the sensation. He moaned repeatedly, Sesshomaru thrusting his fingers against it. Inuyasha whimpered in pain, Sesshomaru grunting softly as he massaged the flesh in apology.

Inuyasha still worried if he would shit on him, but the thought wasn't as prominent. He was relaxing more, not clenching so hard around him. Inuyasha arched when Sesshomaru pulled his fingers out, looking down to Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry."

Inuyasha smiled, moving off from him. He kissed his lips, Sesshomaru wrapping his arms around him. When Inuyasha went to sleep that night, there was a smile on his lips.

Sesshomaru touched a hand to Inuyasha's stomach, kissing his neck.

He made him happy.

:::+:::

"Father." Inutaisho looked to his youngest son, his eyes widening in surprise. Inuyasha gave him a small smile, the two alone in the library. Inutaisho's lips parted but no words came out, Inuyasha walking up to him. Inutaisho grunted softly when he hugged him, Inuyasha taking in a deep breath. Tears burned in the demon lord's eyes, his arms wrapping around his son.

"Thank you… For everything."

Inutaisho held onto his son tighter, closing his eyes tightly. Inuyasha slowly pulled away, looking up to his father.

When Inuyasha first married Sesshomaru, he had been very young. He had still been that little boy that hugged his mother good night.

He thanked the panthers for what they had done, his father for forcing him into this.

He was not a child anymore.


	17. Chapter 17: Baka!

**Chapter 17**

His pups.

Sesshomaru laid down next to Inuyasha, his hand resting on his larger stomach. It had grown increasingly, seeming to look like eight or nine months into a single baby pregnancy. Sesshomaru only knew this from the many baby books his father shoved his way, but either way, he was proud.

Losing one had hit hard, harder than anything in his entire life. The thought of losing Inuyasha had hit just as hard. When he got a glimpse of the car, he had thought he would never see Inuyasha again.

Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha's face, relaxing slightly. He was here though, Inuyasha was okay.

Golden irises looked into his own, Sesshomaru giving his stirring mate a small smile. Inuyasha grunted softly, moving down so his nose was pressed into Sesshomaru's neck. He breathed deeply, wrapping an arm around Sesshomaru.

"Go to sleep," he mumbled, Sesshomaru running a hand through Inuyasha's thick hair. He kissed his ear, the appendage twitching away from the gentle touch. Inuyasha opened his eyes, moving his head back so he could see Sesshomaru's face.

"Why are you awake?" Inuyasha whispered groggily, Sesshomaru looking into his eyes. They were the same color, but they were so different. His eyes were warm like fire, yet now they held a cold sensation of water. It was like in his eyes, he was a different person.

"You're beautiful."

Inuyasha blinked in confusion, not expecting that answer. He gasped softly when Sesshomaru kissed him, taking in a sharp breath when he touched his hand to his cheek. The kiss wasn't hungry and impatient.

Sesshomaru was making love to his mouth, kissing Inuyasha so passionately that it almost felt like a dirty pleasure.

Inuyasha was left breathless when he pulled away, his eyes fluttering open. Sesshomaru still had his hand on his cheek, caressing his cheek with warmth. Inuyasha kissed him again, pulling him closer to feel him.

His sweats were discarded, Inuyasha rising up and straddling his thighs. Sesshomaru ran his hands up his thighs, Inuyasha blushing slightly when he kissed his stomach.

Sesshomaru lifted Inuyasha up slightly, lining himself up. When he pushed in, he thought he broke Inuyasha's back from how he gasped.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, Inuyasha shaking his head as he slowly moved himself off his length. Inuyasha held his stomach, Sesshomaru sitting up quickly in alarm.

Was it too soon?

Was he going to miscarry?

"No, they're just becoming heavy. It feels like they're about to fall out." Those words didn't assure Sesshomaru, who instantly tried to lay Inuyasha down to inspect his core and make sure he hadn't gone into premature labor.

Inuyasha gasped in shock, pushing him away. He looked a tad embarrassed so Sesshomaru stopped. The books had told him too many things, a lot of them being negative about twin pregnancies. And since they already lost one, he wasn't going to risk the rest.

"I'm fine. I went to the doctor's and they assured me they aren't going to fall out yet," Inuyasha assured. Sesshomaru wasn't completely calmed, but he was sure a doctor knew more than a two dollar pregnancy book.

"Should we stop?" He asked, not wanting to risk anything. Inuyasha shook his head, calming down himself once he was sure they were in fact staying inside.

"My doctor said it would better stretch me for the birth. Seeing as how my circumstances are not really normal." Sesshomaru nodded in understanding, his expression becoming serious.

"How would you like me to make love to you?" Inuyasha blushed crimson, looking to Sesshomaru. They always called it fucking, since neither had confessed love.

But…

"Make love?" Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru nodding with complete seriousness. Inuyasha felt his eyes tear up against his will, Sesshomaru frowning in worry.

Had he been too blunt?

"You love me?"

Sesshomaru stopped everything. He was caught off guard, his eyes widening slightly. He looked at Inuyasha who had started crying silently, his bottom lip sucked between his teeth. Sesshomaru parted his lips to reply, but he had nothing to say.

 _'Say it.'_

Sesshomaru saw the look in Inuyasha's eyes, saw how badly he needed to be told. But he couldn't say those words. He swallowed thickly, wishing he could close his eyes.

He had never said those words.

In his entire life.

 _'Say it baka.'_

"Yes."

Inuyasha lunged forward, Sesshomaru catching him before he toppled over and hurt the other two pups.

Inuyasha kissed his face all over before Sesshomaru got to his lips, tasting Inuyasha's tears.

"Why do you love me?" Inuyasha whispered against his lips, Sesshomaru breaking too many taboo's in this relationship.

Some people in Japan could have gone through their entire lives without saying I love you. Sesshomaru had strived to be that person. But Inuyasha needed this comfort, he needed love.

"I love you because you gave me a reason to live."

Sesshomaru knew that was not a lie. His entire life it had been fighting, killing, obeying orders. He had never indulged in himself or his interests. When he got married to Inuyasha, everything he had previously lived for didn't matter. Inuyasha irritated him, butted heads till their skulls cracked, made him try new things. His life didn't start till he was stuck with this hot headed hanyou.

His mate.

He knew his words were overly cheesy, a strange taboo on his tongue. Even so, there were no other words that could have explained how he felt towards Inuyasha. How he made him feel.

"I hated you, for so long." Inuyasha pulled away from his embrace, Sesshomaru looking into his glistening eyes. Inuyasha sniffled, wiping his nose.

"But, when I thought I wouldn't make it after losing the pup, you stayed by my side. You confessed everything to me, just to make me feel better. I sometimes cried because I didn't think you actually cared."

Inuyasha wiped his eyes, looking into Sesshomaru's eyes with a shaky smile.

"You made me love you, without even trying."

Sesshomaru held him, letting Inuyasha cry against him.

This entire time, had Inuyasha been waiting for him to say those words?

Inuyasha pulled away after a long moment, Sesshomaru looking down to him with calm eyes. Inuyasha used the blanket to clean his face, laughing softly at the face Sesshomaru made.

"Can we still make love?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru raising an eyebrow.

They both looked to the door when there was a knock.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's time for breakfast!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the sound of his father's voice, gasping softly when Sesshomaru kissed him. He closed his eyes, Sesshomaru pulling away after a long moment.

"After."

Inuyasha felt something happen down under and it wasn't the pups kicking.

:::+:::

"He didn't die Tōran." Blue eyes narrowed in anger, pale lips parting to bare sharp fangs.

"Forgive me sister, I-"

Tōran raised a hand, Karan closing her mouth with a look of worry. She looked to her brother who had gone silent, but the muscles of his throat twitched. He had something else to say.

"Finish speaking." He nodded, clearing his throat.

"He had been pregnant with triplets. One was lost." Tōran smirked. That must have hit hard, but it wasn't hard enough. He still had two heirs and a fertile hanyou. She needed to destroy them all.

"When is the hanyou due?" She asked, turning and walking away from her sisters and brother. Their eyes followed her as she walked up the stairs, her brother looking down to the ground.

"In four months, he is almost done with the entire pregnancy." The room seemed to darken around them, Tōran sitting on a throne that had long ago belonged to their master.

"Good. That's when we'll strike. Have patience for now. Stay out of sight. When we attack, I want to make sure he feels the full amount of pain he had bestowed upon us."

Tōran looked to her sister Karan who was shaking, her eyes downcast. Tōran smiled softly.

"There is no need to be afraid sister, you have done well. When the time comes, I will give the light to you." Karan looked up, her eyes shining with happiness that she had not displeased her sister.

Tōran looked to the skeleton of their master, resting back with a smirk.

'We will grant you revenge, master.'

:::+:::

"Like this, it doesn't hurt." Inuyasha laid on his side in bed, Sesshomaru laying down beside him. They had eaten breakfast and went outside like their father advised, but now it was time for their alone time.

Inuyasha let Sesshomaru lift his leg, gripping the sheets lightly as he situated himself better to enter him.

"Am I hurting you?" Sesshomaru whispered into his ear, Inuyasha shaking his head no with a shiver. Sesshomaru kissed the back of his neck before pushing inside, Inuyasha gasping from the sudden intrusion. He gripped the sheets from the feeling of being entered like this, his hips protesting against it.

"Want me to stop?" Sesshomaru whispered into his ear, Inuyasha shaking his head no. He gasped when Sesshomaru thrusted into him, Inuyasha's breaths leaving his throat in shallow pants. Inuyasha reached a hand back, twisting his body slightly and grabbing a handful of Sesshomaru's hair.

He gasped when he thrusted in a slow pace, his hips never stopping. Inuyasha arched with a moan, feeling warmth pool into his stomach and warm his entire body. He felt the beginnings of sweat on his back and legs, biting his lip when Sesshomaru thrusted in a tad harder.

"I can feel you gushing," Sesshomaru whispered into his ear, Inuyasha feeling his cheeks burn red. Sesshomaru usually didn't dirty talk to him during sex, it was never his thing. But when he did, Inuyasha could almost cum from being embarrassed.

"Are you coming for me already?" Sesshomaru whispered in his ear, Inuyasha crying out when he started to move a tad faster. His toes curled, his legs stretching out as he came close to cumming. He gripped Sesshomaru's hair, arching with a moan. He could tell he was gushing, his thighs feeling hot and sticky.

"Please don't… don't tease me!" Inuyasha cried out, Sesshomaru moving Inuyasha's thigh over his waist. He moved his hand up his chest, Inuyasha pushing himself down onto his member. Inuyasha whimpered shamelessly as his fingers played with his nipple, crying out when he bit down on his shoulder.

"Cum for me," Sesshomaru growled around his flesh, Inuyasha gripping the blankets with a scream of pleasure. He came violently from both areas, his member twitching weakly after its release.

Sesshomaru wasn't done yet though, his thrusts more gentle as he slowly ushered him back into arousal. Inuyasha didn't think he could take it, his member not like he core. It was ultra sensitive and each thrust only added to his misery. He pulled harshly on Sesshomaru's hair when he didn't stop, arching with a keening moan when Sesshomaru bit his ear.

Even though his thrusts weren't harsh, their mouths and hands made up for it. Heated kisses were exchanged, scratches left on necks and shoulders, bite marks left on necks.

Inuyasha would twist to kiss Sesshomaru's lips, scratching his neck with his claws. In turn Sesshomaru would nip his lips and tongue, mercilessly attacking his nipples with his fingers.

Inuyasha returned to full mast slowly, dripping from his core till it slid down his thighs and stained the sheets. Sesshomaru's precum would mix with it, his thighs stained with Inuyasha's juices.

They were a mess, but they both loved it.

"Cum inside," Inuyasha whimpered, Sesshomaru moving just a tad faster to get to his own release. Inuyasha pushed down against him, his eyes closed tight as his toes curled in pleasure.

"Cum… Cum! Cum inside!" Inuyasha arched with a moan, unable to take the torture anymore. He was getting too sensitive, his entire body shaking as drool slid down his cheek.

"Cum!" He cried out, pretty sure everyone could hear him. He didn't care though, he just wanted this to last forever yet end.

"Cum inside please!" Inuyasha cried out, gasping as his entire body stilled. He came with a scream of pleasure, Sesshomaru releasing into him with a growling groan.

Inuyasha gasped for breath, his entire body finally relaxing against the bed. Sesshomaru slowly pulled out, falling down on the bed.

"Did I hurt you?"

Sesshomaru rose up when Inuyasha didn't answer, a small smirk touching his lips.

Inuyasha was fast asleep.


	18. Chapter 18: Twins

**Chapter 18**

"You ready?"

Inuyasha held onto Sesshomaru's hand tightly, his bottom lip sucked between his teeth in anticipation. He nodded once, Dr. Jitsu putting the microphone looking device against his stomach. Inuyasha looked to the screen, his eyes searching frantically for his pups.

"They got so big!" Dr. Jitsu exclaimed as they came into view, Inuyasha smiling with pride and joy at seeing his pups. He felt his eyes burn with tears when he heard their joined heartbeats, tightening his hand in Sesshomaru's. They were okay.

"Now, let's zoom in a little bit…"

Inuyasha held his breath as Dr. Jitsu checked for their gender's, crossing his fingers of his free hand. He wasn't hoping for them both to be a single gender, but he knew if he had a boy, that would add pride to both him and Sesshomaru. But, if they were both girls, that would just make them love them even more.

Regardless of how they came, Inuyasha would love them.

Dr. Jitsu started to type something out, Inuyasha a tad confused for a second until he read the words.

'Twin boys!'

Inuyasha gasped, looking more closely to the ultrasound. Dr. Jitsu pointed a finger to the screen towards his first son, Inuyasha seeing his member.

He was…

A pretty big baby.

"They both seem well developed. I can't see anything wrong on them." Inuyasha frowned in confusion, because he was pretty sure there was something on his second son's head.

"What is that? On Nao's head?"

Dr. Jitsu frowned, looking closer to the screen. She smiled, touching a hand to Inuyasha's arm to calm him. Inuyasha was not calmed.

"There is nothing wrong with him. In fact, he has ears like you." Inuyasha looked to her in confusion, looking back to the ultrasound. His ears were a trait of him being a half breed. It should have not been possible that his son was to be like him. The oracle had said his pups were to be full demons.

"I thought they were supposed to be full demons," he pointed out, looking to Sesshomaru in confusion.

He didn't want his baby to be like him.

He wouldn't choose a life of torture or a life of cluelessness for his son. He wanted him to live his own life, not live a fate that forced Inuyasha's hand. Or Sesshomaru's.

"Your ears are a trait of your heritage. He may have ears, but that does not mean he is a half demon."

Inuyasha wasn't completely calmed by the news, but it did manage to calm him down some.

"If the baby was half, the other pup would have eaten him."

Inuyasha looked to her with shock and disbelief, Dr. Jitsu pressing a few buttons as she kept her eyes concentrated on the screen.

"It is a cruel way of life, but at a such young age, demons know only to consume. The knowledge that he is family won't settle in till you have imprinted on him."

Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru who had not spoken through the entire exchange. Usually he was worried about every little thing, but right now his eyes were locked on the ultrasound, on his pups. He probably already knew everything would be alright.

He finally looked away when she moved the thing off his stomach, the screen becoming black. Inuyasha locked eyes with him, telling him how he felt. Sesshomaru lifted his hand he held in his own, kissing his knuckles. His eyes spoke to him.

'Everything will be alright.'

"When do you believe my due date is?" Inuyasha asked as she wiped off the gel on his stomach, his nerves calmed. She gave him a small smile as Sesshomaru helped him up into a sitting position.

"Within two months. It is very likely you may deliver early." Inuyasha gasped in fear, Dr. Jitsu raising a hand to reassure him.

"Most twin's come out healthy, do not worry. You may have delivered a lot earlier with triplets."

Inuyasha frowned, not seeing how that was supposed to make him feel better.

"Today is January ninth, correct?" Dr. Jitsu asked, Inuyasha nodding once as he rubbed his stomach to relieve some of the pain that started to build up. Dr. Jitsu walked over to the calendar, lifting the papers to March. She hummed softly, circling a date.

"From how far they were developed, and the possible chance of delivering early, I would estimate your due date is at the end of March. March 31."

Inuyasha stopped rubbing his stomach, sighing softly. That was the day he was supposed to be going to college. He didn't need to go to school, but it would have been nice.

"Thank you doctor," he sighed, Sesshomaru helping him to get off the examination table. He was hungry and tired, so the faster they got out of there the better. Inuyasha waddled to the door, his thighs to spread apart for him to walk normally.

"Is there a possibility they may stop growing from lack of space in the womb?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice, turning around and facing Sesshomaru who was looking at Dr. Jitsu.

Dr. Jitsu seemed to be caught off guard, probably not thinking Sesshomaru was going to say anything from his constant silence. She smiled though despite her surprise, putting her clipboard beneath her arm.

"That is always a possibility, but by that time they should be almost fully developed."

Sesshomaru nodded, turning away. Inuyasha waved with a thank you, leaving with Sesshomaru to the car.

"I want to eat some Mcdonalds," Inuyasha told him, Sesshomaru grunting softly.

"That food isn't good for the pups," Sesshomaru told him. Inuyasha snorted, getting into the car.

"Alright then how about some Burger King?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru shaking his head no. Inuyasha frowned in annoyance, looking out the window so he wouldn't be tempted to start an argument.

"I'll have them make some rice and fish curry for you at home," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha almost snapping at him. He didn't control what he ate, so why was he denying him a simple pleasure of greasy food?

What was wrong with Mcdonald's? Burger King?

"I don't want that," Inuyasha said simply, irritation burning in his chest. Sesshomaru started the car, driving off without a word. Inuyasha sighed, wanting to punch a hole in his face badly.

"Mcdonald's causes birth defects. As well as Burger King." Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru with a frown, already knowing that little fact.

"I just want something full of grease," Inuyasha told him, Sesshomaru smirking slightly.

"How about a bag of grease?" Inuyasha punched his shoulder with a roll of his eyes.

Sesshomaru chuckled, a rare sound that always surprised Inuyasha. It wasn't a loud obnoxious laugh, or a quiet exhale. It was almost like a ring, a deep ring that he could almost feel. It wasn't annoying or creepy, just…

It was perfect. Soothing.

"Just some fries?" Inuyasha urged, Sesshomaru's smirk faltering slightly as he thought about it. Inuyasha crossed his fingers, hoping he would say yes to his plea. Sesshomaru turned into the Mcdonald's driveway, Inuyasha trying not to cheer out loud.

"Just a small fry. Then we will go home and eat," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha nodding with a smile. He had wanted a lot more than just a small fry, but it was a lot more than nothing. Sesshomaru was driving them, which was a miracle in itself.

It was kind of funny how it came to be that way. Inuyasha told him he was tired of being followed by bodyguards when he wasn't there with him. Sesshomaru could have cared less, which made Inuyasha cry. There was no longer an argument and the body guards were called off.

Their father immediately tried to squash the order, so Sesshomaru took Inuyasha to the garage and got in the first car and drove off. Inuyasha felt he could get anything he wanted if he just cried.

He smiled when he finally got the small fries, munching on them happily.

"No more Mcdonald's until after the pups are born," Sesshomaru told him as they got home, Inuyasha nodding his head. He didn't care, he was just glad he obtained this small luxury when he was craving it.

"I'm horny."

Sesshomaru had just parked the car, his hand right over his seat belt. He blinked, Inuyasha raising an eyebrow. Inuyasha leaned over and kissed him, Sesshomaru taking in a breath through his nose.

Inuyasha hoped his father didn't know they were back as he unzipped his pants, Sesshomaru reaching his hand over. Inuyasha parted his lips and slid his tongue into Sesshomaru's mouth before pulling away. He put his seat down, spreading his legs. Laying on his back wasn't the most comfortable position, but that didn't matter when he felt Sesshomaru's hand go into his pants.

Inuyasha liked getting what he wanted whenever he wanted it.

He reached his hands up and grabbed his head rest, Sesshomaru lifting his shirt with one hand as the other played with his core.

"Did the doctor say you would produce milk?"

Inuyasha opened his eyes in confusion, looking to Sesshomaru who was looking at his nipples. Sesshomaru helped him sit up, Inuyasha moving the chair back up also. He looked at his nipples that seemed a tad redder than usual, pinching one.

He hissed softly from the soreness, but nothing came out. He frowned though, wondering if maybe it could be possible.

He wasn't horny anymore.

"Let me see," Sesshomaru urged, Inuyasha looking to him. He gasped when Sesshomaru leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth, suckling softly. Inuyasha put a hand over his mouth when he took his hand out of his pants, his hand instead playing with his other nipple.

"Stop!" Inuyasha whimpered, arching against him. He felt himself get wet, his member hardening between his legs.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha moaned, Sesshomaru finally pulling away. He licked his lips, licking something whitish off his lip.

"You can." He ducked down again, Inuyasha panting as he tried not to let him continue. His seat was put back though, Inuyasha rolled onto his side so Sesshomaru could continue suckling.

When they left the car, Inuyasha's juices had been cleaned and his cheeks were burning red.

Sesshomaru promised not to suckle again because of the pups, but to say he didn't enjoy it would have been a lie.

:::+:::

"You called for me, father?" Sesshomaru stood by the library door, his expression stoic. Inutaisho was reading a book, but he closed it once Sesshomaru spoke.

"We've located the panthers. They are protected by a barrier and cannot be reached."

Sesshomaru frowned in displeasure, already thinking of how he was going to kill each one of them.

"Tetsusaiga can break the barrier," Sesshomaru pointed out, Inutaisho putting the book back on the shelf.

"Only Inuyasha can use it. I may have taken his ability to use it, but what he has put on it, I cannot use." Sesshomaru closed the library door. So he was bluffing when he said he would take down the temple. Sesshomaru felt there was something fishy about that. But even so, something wasn't right. Tetsusaiga was from Inutaisho.

"What are you saying?" He asked, Inutaisho looking to him with blank eyes.

"It may come from me, but it is bonded to him. Inuyasha, has to break the barrier."

"He is carrying my pups. He will do no such thing."

Inutaisho nodded, walking over to him. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, his father stopping in front of him.

"That is why I said we could not break it. I will give Inuyasha back Tetsusaiga for protection. For now, he needs to rest."

Sesshomaru stayed where he was as his father left, his hands clenching to fists at his sides. They hadn't tried to hide, they put themselves in plain sight. They were going to do something, they would have hid if they didn't want to be found.

He needed to get Inuyasha out of here before the pups came.

"How long have you been hiding here?" Sesshomaru turned around, his nerves calming when he saw Inuyasha. His mate was leaning against the door, his eyes lidded slightly with fatigue.

"Go back to bed," Sesshomaru ushered, Inuyasha walking up to him.

"Come back to bed with me." Sesshomaru nodded, Inuyasha kissing his lips.

He wouldn't let them take Inuyasha away from him. Or his pups.


	19. Chapter 19: Hot Headed

**Chapter 19**

Inuyasha sat down in the tub, his head tilted away from the spray of water. He just looked off into space, his mind far from where he really was.

"Inuyasha."

His eyes shifted to Sesshomaru who was in the tub with him, his hands gentle as he cleaned his body. Inuyasha couldn't reach certain places anymore, standing up or sitting down because of his large stomach, so Sesshomaru bathed him now.

Inuyasha didn't mind. The doctor told him he would have vaginal discharge at this stage, and it didn't exactly make him smell good. He was also starting to leak from his nipples without the need to squeeze them. Staying clean seemed like a necessity.

"What are you thinking about?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha blinking a few times as the words sunk in. He looked away again, moving his left arm onto the tub's side.

"My mother. The garden."

Inuyasha sighed softly, closing his eyes. His mood was souring slightly, despite his attempts to think of something happy. The weight was starting to become too much, Inuyasha feeling he was carrying fifty tetsusaiga's in his stomach. His ankles were swelling more, leaving him bed ridden most of the time. Even if Sesshomaru massaged them.

"Tell me about it," Sesshomaru ushered, Inuyasha smirking slightly. He never thought he would be interested to hear what he had to say about his mother.

"I was probably forty at the time, a small pup. I remember when I was playing ball outside of the castle grounds. She was with me, sitting down only a few feet away."

Sesshomaru moved back some, lifting Inuyasha's leg out of the water and onto his lap. He looked up to him as he washed his skin, Inuyasha finally looking to him again.

"An orphaned kid walked up to me, asking for something to eat. My mother came to my side and gave the kid some kid ran off as quickly as she came. When I asked my mom why she would give food to a thief, she told me to follow her."

Inuyasha rubbed his stomach, a slight itch rippling over his skin. At seven month's pregnant, it seemed like he didn't have anymore comfort.

"She took me to the garden, a beautiful place I had forgotten about over the years. But, now I remember the honey suckle, the sweet scent of lavender." Inuyasha closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. Sesshomaru stopped cleaning, his eyes locked only on Inuyasha's face.

"She picked a flower with a bee on it, showing it to me. "The bee takes the nectar from the flower" she told me. "The bee takes it, but is not a thief. It does what it needs to do to survive."

Inuyasha opened his eyes, looking to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's eyes glistened with tears, Sesshomaru frowning slightly in worry. Inuyasha was hanging onto a memory, onto that past. Sesshomaru understood, it was his way to cope with the pain of losing her. But if he never let go of the past, how was he supposed to have a future with him?

"Why do you hold onto that memory?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha looking away. He closed his eyes, Sesshomaru able to see he wasn't trying to cry.

"That's all I have left of her. A memory of when she was there."

Sesshomaru frowned. He held onto many things of the past, but he learned to let them go, learned to hate it and ignore it. He hated his mother for being the heartless wench she was, forcing him to kill, to fight. Not once had she ever loved him as a son.

He was always a soldier amongst her vast army.

But Sesshomaru didn't let that affect him. He pushed it away.

"How do you expect to raise our pups living in the past?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha looking to him sharply.

"That is all I have left of her. She was there when I needed her." Inuyasha closed his eyes. But when he needed her the most, she wasn't there. She didn't protect him when he went through hell, didn't protect him when he was scared of what might happen to he needed her the most, she was never there.

"Think of our pups, Inuyasha. Shouldn't they be more important than our pasts?" Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru.

His pups meant everything to him, Sesshomaru's love meant everything to him. He had never told anyone about his mother like he told him, a mere memory he could no longer hug, laugh with, or smell. He had expected more sympathy from a man who told him he understood.

Sesshomaru's mother was a horrible woman, nothing could have put it any simpler. She hurt Sesshomaru beyond what he would ever admit. But in Inuyasha's eyes, at least she was there. No matter how much Sesshomaru hated her, she was there.

She may not have put him in high spirits, but she was alive. He had something to physically hate.

Inuyasha had nothing.

But he guessed it was time for him to move on. It wasn't like anyone cared. Only his father, who grieved everyday from her loss. But, Sesshomaru only ever knew hate, not love.

Inuyasha was wrong to believe he would understand.

"Are you done bathing me?" Inuyasha asked quietly, Sesshomaru sighing softly as he finished washing his body. Inuyasha didn't speak any more on the subject, just thought about it.

Was he really clinging to the past?

Was it wrong for him to hold onto a memory?

Inuyasha understood, he could easily find new happiness with his new life. With Sesshomaru and their pups. But wasn't his past just as important as his future?

Wasn't it the right thing to remember what made him happy in a time of misery?

If Sesshomaru only knew hate, how could he understand?

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha called softly, Sesshomaru looking to him with a frown. Inuyasha felt his chest burn, looking to Sesshomaru.

"I feel sick."

Sesshomaru slowly helped Inuyasha to his feet, Inuyasha going to the toilet and vomiting what he had for breakfast that morning.

Morning sickness, once again.

When they had their pups, shouldn't their pups know that once upon a time there was good in life?

Sure Sesshomaru's mother was heartless, but Inuyasha wanted her to see their pups. He didn't want to hide from her. Sesshomaru shouldn't want to hide from her.

He says he fears nothing, yet he still feared the woman that raised him.

Inuyasha feared nothing but loneliness.

The reason why he held onto his mother's memory, was because that was a time in his childhood that he wasn't alone.

"How are you feeling?" Sesshomaru asked as he led Inuyasha back to their room, laying him down on the bed. Inuyasha laid on his side, a usual comfort spot. But now even that was becoming less comfortable.

"I want your mother to meet our pups."

Sesshomaru blinked in surprise, not expecting Inuyasha to say something like that. He didn't respond though, just pulled the blankets over Inuyasha's shoulders.

"I hang onto a memory Sesshomaru, because it makes me happy. But, you make me happy too, and our pups. It's not the past I'm hanging onto, everything else could burn. It's her I remember, it's her I love."

Sesshomaru sighed, laying down behind Inuyasha. Sesshomaru just wanted Inuyasha to drop the subject, already tired of hearing it.

"I want our pups to meet your mother."

"No."

"Why?"

Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha who had twisted slightly to face him, his eyes locked with his own.

"If you are afraid she might hurt them Sesshomaru, you don't need to be. You're not a child anymore, Sesshomaru. She can't hurt you anymore."

Inuyasha kissed his forehead, turning his head away. He reached a hand back, running it through Sesshomaru's hair. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, Inuyasha sighing deeply.

"I'll be by your side. If you ever get afraid, just remember I'm right here."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, just kissed Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha could never understand what it was like to be hated by a mother. Sesshomaru could never understand what it was like to be loved by a mother.

They were both losing, but it didn't matter.

"I hate you."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, rising up onto his elbow and looking down to Inuyasha who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Sesshomaru wondered if he actually hated him, or if this was just one of his moments where he blurted out random things.

"Why do you hate me?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha shrugging slightly, running his hand down the flow of Sesshomaru's hair.

"You're so insensitive. I hate you for that," Inuyasha told him, Sesshomaru leaning down and getting close to his face. Inuyasha didn't blush like he usually did, just stared back with an expectant look.

"What did you expect me to say?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha putting a hand to Sesshomaru's chest and pushing him away.

"You are sorry."

Sesshomaru frowned, not in the mood to apologize for something he didn't do.

"First you tell me to tell you what I think, then put me down for thinking that way. That's rather insensitive." Inuyasha turned onto his other side, facing Sesshomaru who had his lips sealed shut.

"Apologize."

Sesshomaru looked away, Inuyasha slowly rising up to sit. He smirked, grabbing a handful of Sesshomaru's hair. The satisfying growling whine he got when he pulled it made him smile. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him, but they both knew he wouldn't do much to retaliate.

"Apologize," Inuyasha said again, Sesshomaru growling softly. Inuyasha gasped when he found himself on his back, Sesshomaru looming over him with narrowed eyes.

"What are you going to do?" Inuyasha tested, Sesshomaru getting off of him. Inuyasha sighed, slowly pushing himself back up into a sitting position.

He cried out when it suddenly felt like he was punched in the stomach, Sesshomaru turning quickly towards him. Inuyasha held his stomach as he tried to breathe through the pain, Sesshomaru by his side within seconds.

"What's wrong?" He asked, Inuyasha panting as the pain slowly went away.

"Just contractions," Inuyasha whispered, shifting so he was more comfortable. He was shaking despite his claim, Sesshomaru grabbing his hand. Inuyasha leaned against him, closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Inuyasha turned his face into Sesshomaru's chest, sighing softly. Sesshomaru laid him down on his side, Inuyasha comforted when he laid down in front of him instead of behind. Inuyasha pressed his forehead against Sesshomaru's chest, humming softly as Sesshomaru ran his fingers through his hair.

Their clumsy earlier argument was forgotten, Sesshomaru looking out the window as Inuyasha slowly fell asleep.

He rose up slightly when he saw something outside the window in the garden, hidden by the many trees. He made sure Inuyasha didn't wake up as he moved, darting towards the window and jumping out.

No one was allowed in the garden besides himself, their father, and Inuyasha. That figure had been too small to be their father.

Sesshomaru growled softly as he looked around, seeing movement to his right. He darted towards it, his eyes narrowing slightly when he saw a little girl. The little girl fell back, her eyes wide in fright.

"Please don't kill me!" She pleaded, Sesshomaru taking a step towards her.

"What are you doing in this garden?" He asked, the little girl lowering her arm slowly when she realized she wasn't immediately disemboweled. She sniffled, slowly getting to her feet.

"I was hungry."

Sesshomaru looked at her dirtied face, the little girl staring back at him.

She looked like Rin.

Sesshomaru felt his gaze soften when he remembered that little girl he had saved all those years ago. She had long ago passed away, but in this little girl he saw her.

He grunted softly, jumping back up to his balcony. He grabbed the bowl of curry Inuyasha didn't touch, jumping back down and seeing the girl who seemed curious as to what he had done.

"Here. Now leave."

The little girl took the bowl of curry slowly, looking into his eyes.

"Beware not of Tōran, Lord Sesshomaru. Beware of Inuyasha's doubt in you."

Sesshomaru frowned, looking up when he heard footsteps. His father entered into the garden, his eyebrows rising.

"Bowls stay in doors, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru parted his lips to tell him that the little girl was starving, but when he looked back to her, she wasn't there.

The bowl was left empty, on the ground.


	20. Chapter 20: Water

**Chapter 20**

When Inuyasha passed his due date, Dr. Jitsu said that was a good thing. It would give his pups more time to develop naturally.

Inuyasha was worried.

He knew there was no set due date for any person, he knew that every pregnancy was different. But, that didn't sooth his jittery nerves. He was two weeks past his due date, one week away from his nine month mark.

What if he lost another?

What if he couldn't give birth naturally?

He didn't want to have a c-section, but what if it was inevitable?

A million worries went through Inuyasha's mind everyday, every minute. Sesshomaru easily read his mind, comforting him as best as he could. He made sure he was always with him, that he always had something to do. All the activities seemed interesting enough, but Inuyasha was still worried.

Whenever he walked he felt like they were about to fall, having to call his doctor to reassure himself that a foot wasn't hanging out. Sesshomaru would check for him sometimes when Inuyasha got too jittery, reassuring him a foot wasn't hanging out, or a head.

Inuyasha was on the tip of his toes with anxiety, Sesshomaru always trying to ease him since all the stress wasn't good for Inuyasha, or their pups.

Inuyasha started indulging more in food, slept through almost entire days, and stressed about nothing but his pups.

To add to the stress, there were reports that the panther tribe was on the move. Inuyasha made sure everything was locked, barriers were put up, and Sesshomaru never left his side.

He wouldn't lose his pups to those bastards.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru who laid down next to him in bed. They were watching T.V., a random show that Inuyasha didn't really care for. It was a funny show though, it just didn't really appeal to Inuyasha's tastes.

"How are you feeling?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha shrugging slightly. He sighed softly when Sesshomaru gave him an expectant look, wanting a verbal reply. Inuyasha didn't respond verbally, because he didn't know what to say.

He parted his lips, closing them after a long minute. He licked his bottom lip before he finally spoke.

"I feel like I couldn't possibly gain anymore weight." Sesshomaru smirked at his reply, Inuyasha scooting closer to his mate. He rested his head on his chest, looking down when Sesshomaru touched a hand to his stomach. Inuyasha put a hand over his, a small smile touching his hips.

The show theme song came on, Inuyasha feeling his pups dance to the music.

He could feel it, they were coming any day now.

"You don't have to worry, Inuyasha. I'll always be here." Inuyasha looked up to Sesshomaru's face, Sesshomaru's eyes flickering from Inuyasha's stomach to his eyes. Inuyasha leaned up, kissing Sesshomaru's lips. Sesshomaru moved his hand up to his hair, Inuyasha gasping when he grabbed a large handful.

Sesshomaru growled softly in arousal, Inuyasha taking in a sharp breath through his nose when he slipped his other hand up his shirt. Sesshomaru's claws were more gentle as they played with Inuyasha's sensitive nipples, the poor hanyou moaning softly in need.

Inuyasha hadn't indulged in such a pleasure since he passed his due date, and to say he wasn't turned on was an understatement. He pulled away suddenly though, Sesshomaru almost groaning in agony. He pushed back his arousal though, looking to Inuyasha who looked like he was in pain.

Sesshomaru rose up onto an elbow, his eyes filling with worry.

"Are you having contractions?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha shaking his head. Sesshomaru relaxed some, looking to the side as he tried to gather his thoughts. He looked back to Inuyasha after a short second, touching a hand to his cheek. He turned Inuyasha's head, their eyes locking together.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha sighing softly. He slowly sat up, looking to Sesshomaru who looked more concerned than he had ever seen him.

"What if I lose them both?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru sitting up and moving in front of Inuyasha.

"I will make sure that never happens," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha sighing softly. Inuyasha never wanted to doubt his mate, Sesshomaru was loyal to a fault. But just like his mother, what if he was here now but not there when he needed him the most?

"What if you can't be there?"

Sesshomaru frowned.

This was what the little girl was warning him about. He pulled Inuyasha into an embrace, running a hand through his hair.

He would be there, whether Inuyasha doubted him or not.

"If I'm a country away, I'll run to your side." Inuyasha pulled away from his embrace, looking into his eyes. Sesshomaru stared back without blinking, Inuyasha moving so their noses almost touched.

"Promise me you'll be there," Inuyasha ordered, Sesshomaru searching Inuyasha's golden irises.

"I promise I'll always be there." Inuyasha smiled, Sesshomaru caught off guard when he kissed him. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's neck, slowly laying back down on the bed.

Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss, Sesshomaru kissing his neck instead with a soft growl. Inuyasha closed his eyes in bliss, digging his claws into his back.

"Sessh."

Inuyasha slowly moved so he was on his side, Sesshomaru placing his right leg on his thighs. Inuyasha twisted slightly so he could grab a handful of Sesshomaru's hair, biting his lip when Sesshomaru grabbed his member. Sesshomaru usually ignored that part of his body, leaving Inuyasha to deal with it.

Inuyasha jolted when he moved his hand faster, Sesshomaru kissing his cheek. Inuyasha tilted his head, take his lips with a moan. Sesshomaru parted his lips, Inuyasha delving his tongue inside. Their tongues battled, Inuyasha pulling away and licking away the string of saliva that followed.

Sesshomaru let go of his member to briefly tease his balls, Inuyasha biting his lower lip with a whimper. He started to shake, Sesshomaru sliding his hand down to his core. He briefly teased the outer flesh, Inuyasha arching with a moan.

"Please," Inuyasha whispered, arching with a gasp when Sesshomaru teased him even more by pushing in the pad of his thumb. Sesshomaru licked his neck, raising his hand up and biting off his nails. Inuyasha panted softly, his thighs twitching slightly.

Inuyasha gasped in shock when Sesshomaru pushed in two fingers, his body accepting him easily. Inuyasha lightly thrusted his hips against his fingers, lost in the ecstasy of it all.

"Move them faster," Inuyasha panted, arching when he pushed them in deep. Pleasure jolted through his spine, Inuyasha crying out in pleasure.

"Not so deep," he whimpered even though he moved his hips against his fingers. Sesshomaru teased him by barley pushing them in, teasing his body without mercy.

Inuyasha grabbed his hand, pushing it away.

"Use your member," Inuyasha ordered seductively, Sesshomaru shifting to enter him better. Inuyasha closed his eyes, fisting his hand in the sheets. Sesshomaru pushed in slowly, only putting in the head. Inuyasha wanted more of it, pushing down against him.

Sesshomaru pulled out, reaching a hand down and grabbing himself. He rubbed the tip against Inuyasha's core, Inuyasha finding it rather unfair he could tease him so idly.

To Sesshomaru though, he was doing this so he wouldn't hurt Inuyasha. He didn't want to fuck him so hard that he forced him into labor. But he knew Inuyasha was craving more, ordering himself to be gentle as he pushed in slowly.

Inuyasha whined in need, Sesshomaru panting softly as he tried to control his urges. Inuyasha wasn't helping, his insides clenching around him tightly, his hand pulling on the hair he held onto so tightly. Sesshomaru felt himself slowly breaking as he moved his hips slowly, Inuyasha whining as he pleaded him to go faster.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, gripping Inuyasha's thigh with a low growl. Inuyasha opened his eyes, looking to Sesshomaru who had his fangs bared, a small smirk touching his lips.

"You won't hurt me." Inuyasha gasped when he thrusted in a tad harder than he did before, Sesshomaru moving just a tad faster. Inuyasha panted against Sesshomaru's cheek, his body feeling it was about to explode.

"Let it go, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha arched when sank his claws into his thigh till he bled, Sesshomaru opening his eyes. Inuyasha stared into red irises, his eyes widening. Sesshomaru thrusted in a harder and made Inuyasha cry out, his eyes closing as he tried to control himself.

He suddenly pulled away with a growl, Inuyasha sitting up and watching as he walked away towards the window.

"I can't. I'll hurt you," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha frowning. He wasn't a measly human. He wouldn't get hurt if he made love to him like he wanted too. In fact, Inuyasha would have been glad to let him fuck him into oblivion.

But, Sesshomaru didn't feel safe doing that. Inuyasha sighed, looking down to the sheets. He thought of what they could to relieve this stress, both of them needing this.

He checked with his doctor about most dangers when it came to anal sex while pregnant, and he didn't have hemorrhoids. His placenta didn't cover his entire cervix, which was also a good thing. Inuyasha knew that would be their best chance at the moment.

"Come here," Inuyasha urged, Sesshomaru turning and facing him. He didn't come to him though, Inuyasha smiling softly.

"Come here."

Sesshomaru finally came to him, standing in front of him. Inuyasha grabbed his arm, slowly pulling him down so he was laying down with him. Inuyasha grabbed his hand, slowly leading it down. Sesshomaru tried to pull away, but Inuyasha held on to his hand.

"Here," he whispered, Sesshomaru finally looking to him when he touched his hand to his hole.

Sesshomaru swallowed thickly, Inuyasha kissing his lips. Slowly they moved, Inuyasha straddling his thighs with a blush. Sesshomaru laid down on the bed, his own cheeks flushed a red Inuyasha had only seen in times of passion.

They used Inuyasha's natural liquids from his core to slicken his insides, Inuyasha feeling less like his pups were going to fall out as he lowered himself down. He gasped from the tight fit, arching with a groan as his body tried to clench around the intruding member.

Inuyasha forced his body to relax, gasping as he lowered himself all the way down. He bit his bottom lip, looking down to Sesshomaru who had his eyes closed tight.

"You can move," Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru gripping his thighs. Inuyasha gasped when he thrusted up into his body, leaning back and resting his hands on Sesshomaru's thighs.

"Sessh!" He gasped when he thrusted into his body harder, Inuyasha letting his head tilt back as he moaned from the pleasure. He was hitting that spot directly, the feeling of his member passing over his insides making him drool.

It was hot and dirty, but it felt good. Inuyasha circulated his hips, crying out when he felt a jolt of pleasure swarm up his spine then rest back in his balls. He moaned when Sesshomaru went faster, Inuyasha leaning forward and placing his hands on Sesshomaru's chest.

"Don't stop!" he gasped, Sesshomaru growling as he sped up. Inuyasha cried out when he thrusted in hard, drool sliding down his chin when Sesshomaru rolled his hips against him.

Inuyasha reached a hand between his legs, stroking his member with each one of his thrusts, his eyes lidded with arousal as he stared down at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru opened his eyes when Inuyasha called his name, his golden irises staring up at him. Red surrounded his pupil, his demon barely held at bay.

"Cum inside me," Inuyasha panted, the red stretching farther. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, his hair sticking to his cheek from sweat. Inuyasha felt his own hair stick to his body, his eyes closing as he let his head fall back.

"Cum," he whimpered, Sesshomaru growling softly. Inuyasha arched with a scream, his member and core releasing with a violent climax. Sesshomaru came into his body with a growling roar, his eyes snapping open to show fiery red.

Inuyasha was shaking above him, mild contractions from his orgasm wracking through his body. He slowly got off Sesshomaru once they stopped, his cum falling out of him. Sesshomaru opened his eyes, the golden irises back to normal.

He slowly moved them to the bathroom, Inuyasha tired as he cleaned himself out. Sesshomaru dressed him in some baggy sweats, carrying Inuyasha back to bed.

Inuyasha was fast asleep when Sesshomaru laid down next to him, his demon calmed.

He ran a hand through Inuyasha's hair, kissing his shoulder. He sighed softly, laying down on his back.

Though he wouldn't admit it aloud, he feared every time he took him, he would hurt him. Before nothing mattered more than rutting with him, but when he got pregnant he didn't want to do anything to hurt him.

But each time as his demon tried to take control, Sesshomaru had to control himself to keep him at bay.

He closed his eyes, letting himself slip into slumber.

He would make sure he didn't hurt him.

...

"Mother told me one day, that we would know happiness."

Inuyasha opened his eyes, feeling a tree against his back. He looked down when he didn't feel the weight of his stomach, feeling as if he was back in his old body. He looked up, seeing the female version of himself.

She was sitting in the field of flowers, her stomach large with the weight of pregnancy. She looked to him with a smile, water slowly rising from the pond.

"We know happiness now."

Inuyasha jolted when the surprisingly warm water touched his thighs, his female version bending over with a gasp.

...

Inuyasha jolted awake, feeling the warm wetness between his thighs. He slowly sat up, his eyes widening when he saw the wetness on the bed. The morning rays of the sun had just started to rise, Inuyasha gasping softly when he felt pain tear through his stomach.

"Sesshomaru!" He yelled to wake him, Sesshomaru bolting awake. He pushed away from the wetness he felt, his eyes flickering up to Inuyasha who was staring back at him with wide eyes of fright.

"My water just broke."


	21. Chapter 21: Give Up Love

**Chapter 21**

Inuyasha tried not to scream as he was rolled down a hallway on a stretcher, panting through clenched teeth at the pain that ran through his stomach and pelvis. Sesshomaru was by his side, his eyes full of worry as he stared down at him. He was rolled into a maternity room, Inuyasha having to be lifted up and put on the bed since he couldn't feel anything below his pelvis.

Inuyasha tried to breathe through the pain, the contractions hurting him more than he would admit. Sesshomaru grabbed his hand as everybody swarmed around Inuyasha, getting him prepped. For a short second Sesshomaru was pushed away, Inuyasha grabbing the bed rail.

The baby wasn't coming just yet to Inuyasha's dismay, his eyes closed as he tried to stay calm.

Sesshomaru turned when he heard someone call him, his eyes narrowing when he saw Karan. She stood just outside the door, a wide smile on her face. He looked back to Inuyasha who was biting his bottom lip from the pain.

He couldn't have them come inside here.

He walked over to her, Karan's smile widening. She turned away, Sesshomaru knowing she wanted him to follow her. He did, knowing that the many doctors would make sure no one but him could enter into the room.

He was led into an empty room, Tōran sitting on the bed there. She smirked, standing up.

"Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru frowned in displeasure, but he knew and they knew that he would not be defeated by them.

"Tōran. What do you want?" He asked, Tōran's smirk stretching that much more. She walked closer to him, stopping a few feet away.

"Your pups."

Sesshomaru didn't show her that he was affected by her words, the act making her smirk stretch into a smile.

"I killed one of your pups before, had I not?" Sesshomaru felt a pang of despair at the thought of losing his pup, but once again he remained stoic.

Tōran wasn't so easily fooled by his display, already knowing it hurt him to know she had so easily taken it's life. She started to circle him, Karan giggling madly. Sesshomaru's eyes flickered to Karan, the red headed feline sitting on the sink.

He looked back to Tōran when she moved closer to him, her smile almost insane as she ran a finger up his chest. Her eyes were seductive, but Sesshomaru was far from aroused.

"That was a mistake. Time allowed me to think that over. I will spare these pups of yours, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru watched her with narrowed eyes as she paced around him, anger building in his chest.

"The catch?" He asked, already knowing there was to be more to this bargain than she was willing to admit. Tōran chuckled softly, walking to stand in front of him again.

"I will take them in as my own." Sesshomaru grabbed her neck, Karan hissing defensively. Tōran wasn't even affected, her smile never waning. Sesshomaru wanted to snap her neck, but he knew he couldn't in such a public. He could get away with being violent with another demon, but he couldn't get away with murder.

"You will not lay a hand on them!" He growled, Tōran touching a hand to his wrist. Her eyes almost pitied him, Sesshomaru tightening his grip just slightly.

"No harm will be dealt to Inuyasha. He will always be there to bare you another heir." Sesshomaru loosened his grip slightly, Tōran's smile becoming less intense as she slowly moved his hand away from her neck.

"Your pups need a real mother, Sesshomaru. Inuyasha isn't ready for such a duty." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in rage, Tōran touching a hand to her stomach.

"With my power, I can tame their demons. They will have an experienced mother unlike any other." Sesshomaru let his hand return to his side, Tōran's lips pulling up into a smirk.

"It is what is best, for your sons."

Sesshomaru looked into her eyes, Tōran giving him a sincere smile.

"Trust me, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru turned away, taking a few steps towards the door. He stopped walking, his hand placed over his lips. He slowly lowered it, turning to face Tōran.

"Do you swear Inuyasha will not be harmed?" Sesshomaru asked, Tōran's smirk returning.

"I swear."

Sesshomaru turned towards the door, closing his eyes. He had to do what was best for Inuyasha. Even if it hurt them both.

"Fine. Give us an hour alone after the birth."

Tōran smiled wide, nodding once.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru left from the room, returning to Inuyasha's room. He had just become dilated enough to start pushing, Inuyasha looking to Sesshomaru when he entered the room. He was sweating from the pain, his eyebrows furrowed.

But when he saw him he smiled, Sesshomaru smiling back as he came to his side. He held his hand, Inuyasha gripping it tightly. Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed his forehead, Inuyasha turning his head towards him, closing his eyes.

"It hurts," he whispered, Sesshomaru holding on tighter to his hand.

"You can do this."

He looked to the door, catching a glimpse of Tōran before the door was closed.

He took out his phone when it beeped, Inuyasha looking to the doctor when he told him it was time to push.

The message was from their father, Sesshomaru frowning slightly at it's contents.

'Play the role.'

Sesshomaru put away his phone, looking back to Inuyasha who had an oxygen mask put over his nose and mouth.

"Touch your chin to your chest," the doctor told him, Inuyasha doing as he was told. He was trying to control his breathing, taking in as much oxygen as he could as he prepared for the birth.

"Alright, when you feel a contraction, I need you to push," the doctor told him, Inuyasha nodding his head. Sesshomaru held onto his hand tighter, Inuyasha closing his eyes as he pushed with a contraction.

A long whine left his throat, Inuyasha holding onto his hand tighter.

"Don't let the air out while you push, hold it in and push," the doctor told him, Inuyasha whimpering loudly as pain tore through his pelvis.

At first he couldn't do it, but in a few seconds he started to hold his breath. He pushed hard with the contraction, his doctor rubbing his thigh soothingly.

"That's good, you're pushing him down nicely," the doctor told him, Inuyasha letting out a gasping whimper when he stopped pushing.

"Pull it out," Inuyasha whimpered, his body already burning alive from this work alone. He couldn't remember a time he ever worked so hard, his brutal training a walk in the park compared to this.

"I can't pull it, I need you to push," the doctor told him, Inuyasha rising up slightly and pushing with clenched teeth.

"Can you please get him more pillows?" The doctor asked a nurse, the nurse letting go of Inuyasha's ankle.

"Excuse me, can you please hold his leg up?" Sesshomaru looked to the doctor, his eyes staring back at him. Sesshomaru nodded, moving down so he was at Inuyasha's feet. He grabbed his ankle and held his leg back like the other nurse was, his eyes flickering to his core.

Blood wasn't oozing out like he thought it would, the doctor's fingers inserted into Inuyasha. Some gauze was pushed against his body below his core, soaking up the blood and other things that seemed to come out.

"Do feel my fingers right here?" The doctor said, Inuyasha nodding his head as he panted against the mask.

"This is where I need you to push, relax and push to here," the doctor urged, Inuyasha holding his own thighs so he could push better. Sesshomaru still held onto his ankle though, moving it sideways away from his body.

"Relax your anal muscles," the doctor told him, Inuyasha pushing with a contraction. A short whine left his throat, Sesshomaru wishing he was by his side to hold his hand.

"That's it, he's moving down nicely," the doctor told him, feeling inside Inuyasha's core before pulling out his fingers.

"I need more gauze. Make sure it's warm please." The same nurse that put pillows beneath Inuyasha to lift him up some nodded, leaving once again.

"Owwww!" Inuyasha whined, Sesshomaru looking up from his core when he heard him sob. Tears were staining Inuyasha's face, his hair slick with sweat.

"I know it hurts, but I need you to keep pushing," the doctor urged, Inuyasha pushing with another contraction. The doctor took his fingers out when the nurse came back with the wet guage, pulling his fingers away when he touched the water.

"Too hot?" the nurse asked, the doctor nodding once.

"Pour some out," he told her, the nurse nodding before leaving. Sesshomaru looked back down to Inuyasha's core, the area looking stretched more than it did before.

"You are doing very good Inuyasha, he's almost all the way down," the doctor told him, Inuyasha panting as he looked down to the doctor for any further instruction. The mask was taken off from his face, Inuyasha touching his chin to his chest once again.

He pushed with the contraction, whining loudly from the pain. He stopped pushing abruptly, the doctor rubbing his thigh.

"I need you to push longer than that," he told him, Inuyasha trying again. He groaned through clenched teeth, the doctor feeling inside once again. Inuyasha pushed for a straight twelve seconds before he stopped, his thighs shaking slightly.

"Push like that for me," the doctor urged, looking to the nurse that came back with the gauze.

"Better," he commented when he touched the wet gauze, taking the one from beneath Inuyasha's core and throwing it away. He replaced it with another, placing one at the tip of Inuyasha's core.

"Alright, you've pushed him down nicely, now I need you to push to get him out." Inuyasha shook his head with a sob, Sesshomaru wanting nothing but to be by his side.

"I need to breathe," Inuyasha panted, the doctor smiling slightly as he inspected his core.

"That is perfectly fine, go ahead and breathe." Inuyasha laid back as much as he could with the extra pillows, closing his eyes as he tried to calm his breathing. The nurse came to Sesshomaru's side, slowly ushering him back to stand by Inuyasha's side.

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's hand, Inuyasha squeezing back as he looked to him.

"You're doing good," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha closing his eyes again.

He opened them after a long second, rising back up as he prepared to push. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth, a scream tearing through his throat despite his efforts to remain quiet. Sesshomaru looked down, still able to see where their pup was coming from.

"Good, the baby is coming now," the doctor told him, Inuyasha pushing with another contraction. He whined loudly, his teeth clenched as he pushed as hard as he could.

For an entire hour it went like this, Inuyasha slowly working their pup down. Inuyasha was covered in sweat and tears by the time he had most of the head out, his entire body shaking in agony.

"We're almost there, just five more minutes," the doctor told him, Inuyasha panting as he tried gain some air back into his lungs. He dug his claws into his thighs till he nearly drew blood, screaming as he pushed. Sesshomaru could almost see all of the head now, Inuyasha pushing again with a hoarse scream.

Sesshomaru almost felt like cheering when the head was finally out, the little face purple.

"Don't push!" the doctor ordered, Inuyasha panting as he rested back. A tube was inserted into his son's throat, a yellow liquid sucked out. His son coughed the more they pulled out the yellow liquid, the tube inserted into his nostrils before back into his mouth.

Once it was mostly cleaned the doctor grabbed his son's head gently, his eyes never leaving his small face.

"Alright, are you having contractions?" The doctor asked, Inuyasha whispering a soft no. Inuyasha panted as he just relaxed, his eyes closed as he waited for another contraction. His leg twitched, his eyes opening.

"Are you having a contraction?" the doctor asked, Inuyasha nodding as he rose up. He pushed with a groan, the doctor gently pulling out the rest of the baby's body.

"Place him right on the stomach," he ordered as a nurse put a towel on Inuyasha's stomach. The nurse took their son and placed him on the towel on Inuyasha's stomach, Inuyasha looking to his son who cried loudly.

A nurse came to stand next to Inuyasha, clearing out the pups nose and mouth. Inuyasha panted as he tried not to let his head fall back, his body finally relaxing.

He looked down to his son, Sesshomaru touching a hand to his magenta marks on his cheek.

"Ready to cut the chord?" Sesshomaru was given scissors, his eyes looking down to Inuyasha who was lightly touching his fingers to their pups cheek. He cut the cord, pride swelling into his chest.

A nurse took their pup away along with the blanket a short while after, Inuyasha watching his son who instantly started crying when he was taken away.

Inuyasha wanted him back, but he suddenly felt like he was punched in the stomach. He grunted from the sudden pain, his entire body going against the pain. He panted as he started to feel the contractions, crying out when he felt a particularly harsh one.

He pushed with the contractions, the doctor urging him on gently. Inuyasha didn't think he could take anymore of the pain, crying out in agony when his body forced him to push.

"Take it out!" Inuyasha screamed, Sesshomaru holding onto his hand tightly as he told him to breathe.

It took nearly thirty minutes for him to get the baby to start crowning, Inuyasha panting against their joined hands.

"There we go, give me a strong push," the doctor urged, Inuyasha screaming as he pushed as hard as he could. The head was definitely moving from what Sesshomaru could see, his eyes flickering back to Inuyasha's face. His hair was sticking to him from sweat, fresh tears running down his temples as he pushed.

"Breathe," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha opening his eyes and looking to him with anger.

"You. Fucking. Breathe." Sesshomaru was caught off guard from the sudden aggression, Inuyasha letting go of his hand to grab his thigh, a long whine escaping his throat as he pushed.

"Just one more hard push!" the doctor urged, the doctor's hand lightly grasping his son's head. Inuyasha pushed with a pained scream, the head finally coming out. Inuyasha relaxed back, panting as he closed his eyes. The doctor cleaned their pups airways, Inuyasha giving it another hard push before he was finally out.

Inuyasha panted as he relaxed back, his eyes rolling closed. He opened his eyes when his son was placed on his stomach, his two little dog ears standing defiantly on his head.

He had marks just like his brother, two jagged marks instead of two straight marks like his brother.

He was a full demon.

He was taken away to be checked and cleaned, Inuyasha relaxing back. His legs kept on shaking, the doctor touching a hand to his stomach as he prepared to take out the placenta.

"This will come out easy since your body was preparing for it. Finally one thing that isn't painful," he joked, Inuyasha cracking a small smile.

Once the placenta was delivered, their pups were given to them. Sesshomaru touched a hand to his first son's cheek, his chubby face now pink and healthy. He cried softly at the touch, Sesshomaru kissing his forehead.

A nurse came to help Inuyasha breast feed them, his chest having only risen just slightly with milk. It was enough it seemed like though, their pups at first having a hard time latching on. They got the hang of it though, Inuyasha smiling softly as he rubbed their diapered bottoms.

Despite their nicknames, they already had names for the two little demons.

Their first son was to be named Noboru.

Their second son was to be named Hiroshi.

Once they finished breast feeding Sesshomaru held Noboru, Inuyasha fawning over Hiroshi. Sesshomaru thought of never seeing Noboru's face again. To never see him or Hiroshi grow.

He tightened his grip on him.

It was best for Inuyasha.

He looked up when the door opened, Tōran walking into the room with a small smile. Inuyasha looked to her, his smile falling. He growled in anger and protectiveness, Sesshomaru looking down to his son.

"It's time Lord Sesshomaru. Hand them over." Inuyasha stopped growling with a gasp, looking to Sesshomaru in disbelief.

"What is she saying Sessh?!" Inuyasha barked, Sesshomaru looking up from his son's face. He nodded, Tōran taking a step forward.

"He is doing what is best for you, half breed." Tōran reached her hands forward, Sesshomaru's eyes never leaving Tōran's.

"You can't do this Sesshomaru! These are our pups! You can't do this to me!" Inuyasha screamed, holding Hiroshi closer to himself. Hiroshi started crying, Noboru crying along with him. Tōran took another step forward, Sesshomaru stretching out his arms, offering Noboru to her. Tōran smiled.

"That's a good dog."

"Sesshomaru stop this! I fucking believed in you!"

Her fingers touched Noboru's cheek.

"Hands off my grandson, reject." Tōran turned around at the voice, her eyes widening when she saw Inutaisho standing in the doorway in all of his glory.

She hissed, Inuyasha's glistening eyes widening in shock. Inutaisho snapped his fingers, Tōran's eyes widening when her three siblings were thrown at her feet by hound dogs. They were all dead.

Tōran turned to face Sesshomaru, yelping when she was slapped. She fell to the ground, Sesshomaru handing his son to a guard. He growled down at her, Tōran looking around her as she was surrounded by hound dogs.

She looked to her siblings, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"You murderer!" She screamed, standing up with a hiss.

"Hold still!" Inuyasha looked sharply to the side at the sound of Miroku's voice, a sutra thrown at Tōran's chest. Chains appeared around here before fading, Tōran screaming out in rage.

"I'll kill you all!" She screamed, Sesshomaru walking in front of her. A guard handed him his sword, Sesshomaru grabbing the hilt and pulling it from its sheath, putting it against Tōran's throat.

"I had them killed, just like you had my pup murdered." Tōran bared her fangs, Sesshomaru slicing her throat. She closed her eyes, but her head didn't fall to the ground. She slowly opened her eyes, Sesshomaru standing in front of her with a frown.

"You will leave my lands, Panther. And you will not return. In turn I will bring back your siblings." Tōran panted softly, but her head slowly lowered in defeat. Sesshomaru looked to the red head, seeing the soul collectors around her.

One by one he gave her siblings back their lives. Each one, instead of attacking him, looked at him in disbelief. They all stood slowly, Miroku walking up to Tōran.

"I suggest you remember this." Miroku took off the sutra, Tōran relaxing from her stiff posture. She looked to Sesshomaru with blank eyes, Sesshomaru staring back just as blankly.

"Why?" She whispered. Sesshomaru walked up to her, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"This is a warning, not mercy. I will not hesitate to kill you and end your kind." With that he handed his sword back to the guard, walking over to Inuyasha who had tears pouring down his cheeks.

Silently, the panther siblings left.

This time, they left the Eastern lands.

For good.


	22. Chapter 22: The Last One

**Chapter 22**

Sesshomaru's head snapped to the side, Inuyasha's eyes narrowed with anger as he growled at him. Sesshomaru knew he deserved that, his eyes shifting to Inuyasha who was barely controlling himself.

"You went behind my back and offered them my pups! You fucking bastard!" Inuyasha's yells didn't reach their pups, who were in a separate room with their grandfather. Sesshomaru was glad that his plan went well, but he knew he would have to face consequences from his mate.

He was prepared for that.

"Those were our pups!" Inuyasha yelled, Sesshomaru grunting when he punched him. He touched a hand to his jaw, rubbing the sore flesh. When Inuyasha wanted to, he had a pretty hard punch.

"And you bargained them off! To the very panthers that killed one of our pups! Why?!" Sesshomaru let himself be slapped, Inuyasha slapping him again. Sesshomaru did nothing though, just remained quiet.

Inuyasha raised his hand to punch him, but he stopped. He rested back onto his hospital bed, holding back his tears. He had been so afraid when Sesshomaru didn't say anything, when he offered her his pup.

He caught on that it was all a scheme, but that didn't make it hurt any less. That was their pup, yet he seemed willing to gladly hand him over.

"Father thought it best if you didn't know." Inuyasha looked back to Sesshomaru with a glare, Sesshomaru sitting down on the side of his bed with a sigh. Inuyasha scooted away, refusing to look at him.

"I did what I knew was best, Inuyasha. It hurt, I know." Inuyasha looked back to him, his eyes narrowing with rage.

"What was best? Instead of killing them, you banished them! You should have murdered them all!" Inuyasha yelled, Sesshomaru's lips pulling down into a slight frown.

"Miroku placed a sutra on them all. They cannot enter into the Eastern or Western lands. They'll burn if they enter these lands." Inuyasha calmed down slightly, just glad they couldn't harm his pups anymore.

"Why is Miroku even here, I thought you hated him," Inuyasha pointed out, Sesshomaru looking away to the door.

"He learned of the panther demon's attacks. He came to us, asking for us to let him help. I rejected him, but father suggested it would be best if he was by our side."

Inuyasha looked away from him, looking down to his hands. He knew Miroku would be there for him when he needed him.

"Tell me everything."

Sesshomaru told him about the plan that had been thought up since the loss of their pup. Sesshomaru was to lure in Toran, make her believe he was swayed by her words. Sesshomaru knew where she would hide, parasites put into their water supply.

Her siblings drank from the water, but she never did. That was what killed them. Hound dogs monitored their every move, reporting back to their father who reported to Sesshomaru.

When she came to the hospital asking for the pups, Sesshomaru made it seem like all he cared for was Inuyasha's well being. He had to look heartless to his heirs, make it seem like he would be willing to just have more.

Their father waited it out, hound dogs monitoring the room. Sesshomaru had to make it seem like he was about to hand over his son, let her touch him so she felt like there was no foul play.

That's when they cornered her. By that time, her siblings were already dead.

Inuyasha listened closely, his eyes closed as he tried to keep up and put all of the pieces together. He sighed after Sesshomaru told him everything, his eyes finally opening.

He didn't fully forgive him yet, not in the least. But the deeper understanding did calm his overactive nerves, Inuyasha sitting back with a grunt.

"Asshole."

Sesshomaru smirked, both of them looking to the door when it was opened. Their father walked in with a smile, holding their twin boys who were sound asleep. Miroku walked in behind him, a wide smile on his face.

"How are you feeling Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, walking around Sesshomaru and going to the other side of the bed. Inuyasha smiled weakly, his earlier fatigue returning.

"Tired from not being in pain anymore," he replied, looking to his father when he offered him Noboru. Inuyasha took the small pup, holding him close to his chest. Miroku touched a hand to his clenched fist, the sleeping pups hand opening and latching on.

"He's cute," Miroku chuckled, Inuyasha smiling as he touched a hand to the marks on his cheeks. Marks were visible on his wrists and legs as well, but they were more dull. They would set in more over time.

Hiroshi was the same way, though his marks were thicker. Either way, they were the most beautiful beings he had ever seen. Inuyasha kissed his forehead, Noboru stirring in his slumber with a small whine. He opened his eyes, Inuyasha smiling at the sight of his golden eyes.

An hour passed before Inutaisho and Miroku left, giving Sesshomaru and Inuyasha time to bond with their pups. Inuyasha was trying not to fall asleep as he hummed Noboru and Hiroshi a lullaby, holding both in his arms. He ran a thumb over Hiroshi's arm, Sesshomaru sitting in a chair beside his bed. His finger was held in Noboru's strong grip, Sesshomaru's eyes filled with love.

Inuyasha opened his eyes when he felt a hand touch his cheek, Sesshomaru standing beside his bed. Inuyasha wanted to turn his head away when Sesshomaru leaned down, closing his eyes as their lips touched. Sesshomaru slipped his hand into his hair, Inuyasha breathing into the kiss.

Sesshomaru pulled away, Inuyasha looking into his eyes.

"I love you."

Inuyasha smiled softly, leaning up and kissing him again. Sesshomaru parted his lips, Inuyasha delving his tongue inside. They pulled away slowly after a brief taste of each other, Inuyasha pecking his lips.

"I love you too. You fucking bastard."

:::Six Months Later:::

Inuyasha sighed as carried Noboru, the little bundle of energy not going to sleep like Inuyasha so desperately wanted him to. He screamed and pulled on his hair, his twin screaming as well just for the hell of it. Inuyasha was growing more frustrated by the moment, placing Noboru down on a blanket.

"I just fed and changed you, what do you want?" Inuyasha asked, putting a finger in front of Noboru's face. The little baby grabbed his finger, pulling it close to his mouth. Inuyasha yelped when he bit down hard, pulling his finger away.

He had almost drew blood.

Inuyasha pushed his finger into his mouth, putting it against the back row of his teeth. Noboru couldn't bite down again to Inuyasha's glee, his eyes narrowing as he inspected his mouth.

A fang had already started to come out in his bottom jaw, and a molar had already started to surface. Inuyasha checked Hiroshi and he had the same teeth coming out of his jaw.

Inuyasha frowned, sighing as he picked up both Noboru and Hiroshi. He walked over to the bed, laying them down a foot apart. He surrounded them by pillows, mostly because they were both learning how to roll.

Inuyasha walked to the closet where they put their toys so the room wouldn't be a mess. Inuyasha got two teething toys, heading back to the bed. He gave Noboru the yellow butterfly one and gave Hiroshi the blue butterfly one. Noboru instantly started to teeth on his, but Hiroshi threw his down.

He screamed, Inuyasha sighing. He picked him up, humming softly to calm him down. Slowly his loud cries died down, Inuyasha sitting down as he held him. He hummed softly till his gasping cries died down to small whimpers, his eyes staring off into the distance. He had golden eyes just like his brother, his eyelashes beautifully long.

Inuyasha sighed once he actually fell asleep, looking to Noboru who had fallen asleep as well.

"I'm not surprised, you're humming always put me to sleep." Inuyasha looked up at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice, smiling softly when he entered into their room. His title had been given back to him after the Panther's left, giving him less time to be with Inuyasha during the mornings and afternoons.

But Inuyasha didn't mind.

He had him all night.

"How was work?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru shrugging slightly as he sat down on their bed. Inuyasha put their pups back in their cribs in the room connected to theirs as Sesshomaru laid down with a heavy sigh. Inuyasha closed the door, walking back over to the bed.

"They want to form an alliance of Lord's. The government is going against it, and my vote is the same. I rather like living without the title of Lord." Inuyasha pulled the blankets from under him, Sesshomaru sitting up and grabbing him. Inuyasha yelped, struggling when a hand was put over his mouth.

He glared at Sesshomaru who was smirking seductively.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha turning his head away when he leaned down and kissed his cheek. It wasn't that he had been avoiding him, it was just that…

Inuyasha took in a sharp breath when he licked his neck, his stomach warming up.

He had lost most of the weight from his pregnancy, his body snapping back to normal within two months. He was mostly healed in his core, only slight scars left behind. Even those were starting to fade.

His chest was a tad bigger, making it easier for his pups to feed. He had most of his muscles back, Inuyasha rather confident with his body. But just not in bed. He knew Sesshomaru would feel the changes down there, and that made him embarrassed.

He felt it himself. He wasn't loose like an open bag, the exercises the maids were teaching him helping tighten himself back up. He wasn't overall disgusting, his body rather impressive.

But he wasn't quite sure he was ready to get back into the game. He didn't feel comfortable yet.

He looked to Sesshomaru when he kissed his cheek, a smile on the dog demon's lips. Inuyasha's eyes widened when he bit off his claws, slipping his hand into his sweats. Inuyasha struggled against him, closing his eyes when he rubbed him through his boxers.

Inuyasha arched when he grabbed him through his boxers, panting behind his hand as he tried to fight the pleasure that was invading his body. He stopped struggling after a long second, stretching out his leg when he felt like cumming.

He moaned behind his hand, arching when he rubbed a tad harder. Inuyasha opened his eyes when he slipped his hand into his boxers, tensing when he touched his fingers to his wet core.

"What's wrong with me touching you here?" Sesshomaru whispered into his ear teasingly, Inuyasha arching with a groan when he pushed in two fingers. Sesshomaru groaned against his neck, Inuyasha putting a hand against his shoulder.

He arched when he rubbed against his inner walls, a muffled cry escaping his throat as he came.

Sesshomaru smirked, Inuyasha's chest heaving as he tried to come down from the euphoric high. Sesshomaru took off Inuyasha's sweats then his boxers, Inuyasha spreading his legs as Sesshomaru kissed his way down his body.

Inuyasha reached a hand down, his fingers skimming over Sesshomaru's scalp as he grabbed a handful of his hair. Sesshomaru kissed his inner thighs, Inuyasha shifting his hips in need.

Sesshomaru looked to his leaking core, looking up his body to his face. Inuyasha's chest was heaving, his thighs shaking weakly. He arched when Sesshomaru licked his skin, Sesshomaru smirking.

He delved his tongue inside, Inuyasha moaning as he tried to not come from the single touch alone. Sesshomaru enjoyed licking Inuyasha this way. He would sometimes taste salty and unappetizing, but this act was sacred. Sesshomaru would perform it for him whenever he wanted him too.

Right now he tasted sweet and salty, a mixture that had him drooling. Inuyasha came onto his tongue suddenly, a hand flying over his mouth to muffle his pleasured scream. Sesshomaru didn't stop, Inuyasha pressing a hand against the back of his head.

Sesshomaru would wait till Inuyasha was okay to have sex. For now, this was good enough for him.

:::+:::

"Hey cutie!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes as his father played with Noboru, sipping some coffee as he tried to wake himself up.

"Cute to you. They kept me up all last night," Inuyasha grumbled, looking to Hiroshi who was held by Sesshomaru's mother. It took a lot of persuading, but Inuyasha finally managed to get Sesshomaru to say yes to letting his mother see their pups.

No doubt Inuyasha was on guard, but she didn't seem like she would hurt them. In fact, she was playing peek-a-boo with a very happy Hiroshi.

Inuyasha smirked, looking down to his cup of coffee.

He kind of missed having his pups all to himself. Despite how loud they were.

"Their adorable, especially these ears," Sesshomaru's mother commented, Hiroshi sneezing when she touched a finger to one of his ears. Inuyasha watched her closely, the woman smiling.

"So beautiful."

Inuyasha stood up straighter when she stood with Hiroshi against her shoulder, her eyes flickering to Inuyasha. She walked over, Inuyasha taking Hiroshi when she offered him.

"I believe it is time for me to take my leave." She turned and walked towards the front door, a butler opening it for her. She stopped though, looking over her shoulder to Inuyasha.

"It was nice to meet you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded, watching as she left.

"That is the most I've ever heard her say to anybody." Inuyasha looked to his father, rolling his eyes.

"I'm sure she had spoke to you more than that," Inuyasha grumbled, looking down to his pup that was currently suckling on his finger. He smiled, bouncing him against his chest. Hiroshi laughed, grabbing onto his shirt.

"Nope."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, running his fingers over his son's small patch of hair.

One of these days, he would get to know the woman she truly was.

With Sesshomaru by his side, he would raise these pups to be not only heirs, but happy boys. There would be no life changing secrets, no lies. He would give his children the same love his mother did.

All those long years ago.

Inuyasha kissed Hiroshi's head, closing his eyes.

"I'll always be here."

Author's note: The End! The rest is to be left to your wonderful imagination! Thanks for reading my story!


End file.
